Liaison Dangereuse
by ArrianaRavenclaw
Summary: Eren aurait pu ne pas le rappeler. Oublier cet inconnu et son regard métallique hypnotisant. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il cède à la tentation et se retrouve pris dans un jeu aussi excitant que dangereux. UA, LevixEren, Lemon (parfois)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Comme je suis un peu inconsciente me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic (oui trois à la fois soyons fou ^^'). Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de _Fallen Angel_ , elle arrivera dès que j'aurais finis de la revoir avec ma bêta.**

 **Au programme du Ereri pur et dur ! (sans mauvais jeux de mots) Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire une version de leur couple basé sur une très forte et dangereuse alchimie, donc rating M bien sûr, pour le langage de Levi, mais aussi pour les futurs Lemons. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Eren arrivait d'un pas tranquille à son travail. Pour une fois, il était à l'heure et n'avait pas à se dépêcher ce qui était un exploit pour lui. C'est donc d'humeur joyeuse qu'il franchit la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le vestiaire des employés. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit lorsqu'il trouva Christa appuyée contre un mur, essayant visiblement de se ressaisir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, permettant à Eren de voir ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oh, Eren je suis désolée. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais il lui barra la route.

\- Christa, je suis ton ami. Si quelque chose te fait pleurer, même si c'est sans importance, tu peux m'en parler.

Elle se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, et avoua finalement :

\- C'est vraiment stupide… J'ai fait une erreur dans une des commandes, j'ai apporté un café au lieu d'un thé.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je sais que le patron est exigeant mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas être renvoyée, juste parce que tu t'es trompée, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Voyant que ses paroles ne produisaient pas l'effet escompté, il fut prit d'un doute. Le café où il travaillait était un endroit chic du centre ville, les clients se montraient parfois très exigeants et hautains, mais jamais il n'en avait vu un se montrer violent, surtout pour une simple erreur de commande. Cela l'aurait grandement surpris, mais cela restait une possibilité.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non, mais tu aurais vu ses yeux… J'étais mortifiée, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi effrayant… Il m'a dit que j'étais une idiote incompétente, et m'a renvoyée lui chercher son thé.

Eren enlaça Christa. Elle semblait vraiment avoir été secouée. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet homme suffisamment effrayant pour faire pleurer son amie. Certes, Christa était assez sensible et facilement impressionnable, mais tout de même. Autant par curiosité que pour l'aider, il lui proposa :

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette table ? Je prends mon service dans cinq minutes.

Un sourire de reconnaissance éclaira son visage, et elle accepta, visiblement soulagée.

Eren revêtit rapidement son uniforme. Un pantalon noir coupé droit, assorti à son gilet, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, qui faisait ressortir le hâle de son teint.

Il entra dans la salle accompagné de Christa, qui lui indiqua rapidement la table dont il devrait s'occuper avant de se remettre au travail.

Eren commença son service tout en observant la table qui avait fait perdre ses moyens à Christa.

Quatre hommes y étaient attablés, tous vêtus de luxueux costumes. Un homme était seul sur la banquette tandis que les trois autres étaient assis sur les chaises en face. Eren en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'un rendez-vous d'affaires. Il s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux lorsque son regard accrocha celui de l'homme seul.

Gêné d'être ainsi surpris dans son observation, il voulut détourner les yeux mais en fut incapable. Il se sentit pris en otage par ses prunelles acier, qui dardaient sur lui un regard froid et implacable. Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Eren. Cet homme dégageait une aura de puissance incroyable.

Il détailla le propriétaire de ses yeux magnétiques. Bien qu'il soit assis, il remarqua qu'il était plus petit que la moyenne, mais loin de diminuer sa prestance, cela le rendait presque plus effrayant. On pouvait deviner au travers de sa chemise blanche son corps finement musclé. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, contrastant agréablement avec ses cheveux d'un noir ébène. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps, mais celui-là n'était pas dû à sa peur… Cet homme était incroyablement sexy. Son constat fit violemment rougir Eren. L'homme sembla remarquer son émoi, et eut un rictus mi-amusé, mi-hautain avant de détourner les yeux.

Libéré de son emprise, Eren partit rapidement se réfugier derrière le comptoir. Là-bas, il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Il commençait à comprendre comment Christa avait put craquer face à un regard aussi intense. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement terrifié par cet homme. Certes son regard donnait l'impression d'être transpercé par mille lames, mais sa beauté était aussi troublante que fascinante. C'était une beauté glaciale et mortelle, comme une lame aiguisée, aussi magnifique que dangereuse.

Eren secoua violemment la tête, s'efforçant de chasser ses pensées parasites. Ce mec avait peut-être le physique d'un dieu vivant, mais il avait surtout l'air d'un sacré connard…

Non seulement il avait fait pleuré Christa, mais il avait eu l'air de s'amuser de la réaction d'Eren. Qui plus est, il avait cet air blasé collé au visage, comme si rien autour de lui n'était digne de son intérêt. Non décidément, ce mec avait tout du riche enfoiré. Cette pensée acheva de le calmer, et il se remit au travail, s'occupant des autres clients.

.

Eren avait presque terminé son service. La nuit était tombée, et Christa était rentrée chez elle, lui laissant la responsabilité de fermer le café.

Seules trois des tables étaient encore occupées, notamment celle du terrifiant inconnu. Il était seul à présent, ses "compagnons" étant partis en début de soirée. Depuis, l'homme regardait par la fenêtre, sirotant son thé tout en ayant l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

« S'il s'ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas chez lui ? » se demanda Eren.

Il soupira, après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui avant de devoir fermer, alors si cet homme désirait rester et s'ennuyer, c'était son droit.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et entreprit de nettoyer les verres. Un geste en périphérie de sa vision lui fit tourner la tête.

L'homme venait de l'appeler d'un geste autoritaire.

Eren vit rouge. Il détestait ce genre de personnes, qui sous prétexte qu'elles étaient riches, considérait que tout leur était dû. Il n'était peut-être "que" le serveur, mais il méritait tout de même un minimum de respect. C'était un être humain, pas un chien…

Aussi décida-t-il d'ignorer l'homme et continua de nettoyer méticuleusement les verres, pourtant déjà propres.

L'inconnu fronça ses fins sourcils, et daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oï, gamin.

Le ton était condescendant, ce qui déplut fortement à Eren. Il continua donc de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers les derniers clients, leur amenant l'addition bien qu'ils n'aient rien demandé. Ce n'était peut être pas très professionnel de sa part, mais le mépris de ce type l'exaspérait.

Alors qu'il débarrassait une table, il se fit de nouveau interpeler.

\- Oh le mioche ! T'es sourd ?

Sa voix laissait maintenant transparaitre sa colère. Visiblement, il n'appréciait guère le petit jeu d'Eren.

Celui-ci, décidant de ne pas le pousser à bout de nerfs, consentit à s'approcher de la table et demanda d'un ton mielleux qui transpirait de fausse politesse :

\- Excusez-moi, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- En effet… Trois fois, précisa-t-il.

\- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, Monsieur, J'étais très occupé.

L'inconnu le dévisagea. Le café était à présent désert, et même avant, il n'y avait que trois clients à servir. Eren était donc tout sauf débordé.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ?

\- Toutes mes excuses, mais voyez-vous, je n'entends jamais lorsqu'on ne s'adresse pas à moi avec un minimum de politesse…

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. L'homme semblait sur le point d'exploser. Pendant quelques instants, Eren se demanda s'il n'était pas aller trop loin. Il le croyait parfaitement capable de le tuer sur le champ pour son impertinence. Cet homme était vraiment effrayant, et il regretta de se retrouver seul avec lui.

\- L'addition, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Trop content d'échapper à son regard glacial, Eren ramena rapidement ce qu'il avait demandé avant de l'encaisser.

L'inconnu se leva et jeta négligemment sa veste sur ses épaules. Au grand étonnement d'Eren, il ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie mais avança vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il crut tout d'abord que l'homme comptait lui dire quelque chose, le réprimander pour son insolence par exemple. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'Eren puisse sentir son souffle contre lui. Il posa une main sur la poitrine d'Eren, avant de la faire glisser lentement le long son torse jusqu'à son pantalon. Eren sentit ses joues virer au rouge, alors que l'inconnu se retourna et sortit sans un mot, le laissant en pleine confusion.

Il avait l'impression que sa main avait laissé une trace brûlante sur son corps. Il repassa avec sa propre main le trajet qu'il avait effectué, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas pris feu… Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son pantalon, il sentit une bosse inhabituelle dans sa poche. Il sortit avec étonnement un petit rectangle cartonné sur lequel était inscrit : _Levi Ackerman_ , suivi d'une adresse mail et d'un numéro de téléphone.

.

Levi sortit d'un pas tranquille du café, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers une luxueuse berline noire stationnée à quelques mètres.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir son paquet de cigarettes, mais se ravisa finalement et s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Ce soir, il ne ressentait pas le besoin fumer pour se distraire, car ce soir, il venait trouver quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un qui avait réussi à susciter son intérêt.

Il indiqua à son chauffeur qu'il souhaitait rentrer -n'ayant pas besoin de préciser l'adresse puisqu'il était à son service depuis près de dix ans- puis il sortit son téléphone et appela un des numéros préenregistrés.

Avant même que la première tonalité aie fini, son interlocutrice avait décroché. Il eut tout juste le temps d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille -un réflexe qui lui permit de sauver ses tympans- qu'une voix féminine s'écriait :

\- Levi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, elle enchaina :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois, je t'assure que c'était involontaire ! J'ai fait porter tes affaires au pressing, elles sont impeccables, tu peux passer les prendre dès que tu veux. Enfin si tu m'appelles, c'est que tu m'as pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? Même si rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais accepté de boire le café que j'avais préparé… Mais Erwin m'avait bien dit que tu finirais par me recontacter, d'ailleurs je l'ai croisé hier, il m'a dit…

Levi soupira, tandis qu'Hanji continuait à débiter son flot de parole, sans même remarquer qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Cette femme était vraiment surexcitée, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de placer un seul mot.

D'une voix calme contrastant avec celle enjouée de son interlocutrice, il dit :

\- Hanji…

\- Oui, mon petit Levi adoré ?

Il tiqua à l'entente du qualificatif, mais préféra ne pas relever et asséna :

\- La ferme.

Son amie éclata de rire, habitué à son langage sans détour.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses rechercher des informations sur quelqu'un.

\- Ohhh… Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Un serveur du « _Sina's_ ». Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'il a les yeux vert et…

\- Un cul à se damner, je parie ?

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, n'appréciant pas du tout d'être interrompu, mais confirma néanmoins : ce gamin avait en effet un cul magnifique.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas beaucoup comme information mais je ferai avec… Je suppose que c'est urgent ?

\- En effet.

\- Très bien, je te recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau ! A bientôt mon petit Le…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et mit un terme à la communication, agacé par ce surnom dont elle l'avait affublé. Il n'était pas petit. Néanmoins, les compétences d'Hanji pouvaient s'avérer utiles, notamment son talent pour stalker les gens et s'immiscer dans leur vie, raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Bien que l'idée lui ait plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit.

Mais même l'excentricité d'Hanji ne parvenait pas à assombrir son humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment d'excitation, lui, l'homme à l'éternel regard ennuyé, avait enfin trouvé de quoi se distraire.

Pourtant, son passage au café avait très mal commencé, à cause de cette idiote qui avait osé lui apporter du café. Un sifflement venimeux s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à cette incompétente, il devrait peut-être la faire renvoyer, songea-t-il. Cependant, il fut rapidement distrait par le souvenir de ce gamin.

Il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était entré dans la salle pour commencer son service. Ce morveux dégageait un tel aura, lumineux et éclatant, qu'il était difficile d'ignorer sa présence. L'attention qu'il lui avait accordée s'était encore plus accentuée lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Deux prunelles émeraude, dans laquelle se bousculait une myriade d'émotions. La peur bien sûr, quiconque croisant le regard de Levi se sentant instantanément menacé par ses yeux acier. Mais il y avait autre chose. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa détermination, et son désir. Lorsque le morveux s'était détourné, Levi avait remarqué qu'il possédait aussi un cul splendide, ce qui ne gâchait rien au tableau.

Néanmoins, si ce serveur s'était contenté d'être agréable à regarder, jamais Levi ne lui aurait laissé sa carte de visite. Des mecs sexy, il y en avait énormément. Mais ce gamin avait quelque chose en plus. Il avait osé lui tenir tête, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer et à faire remarquer son manque de politesse. Levi s'était depuis longtemps habitué à voir les personnes autour de lui s'écraser, que ce soit face à son rang social, sa richesse, son aura, ou tout simplement sa beauté, très peu de personnes osaient s'opposer à lui.

Seules les folles, comme Hanji, pouvaient être assez suicidaires pour essayer de le taquiner, les autres faisaient profil bas et obéissaient à ses ordres.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Ce gamin lui appartiendrait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il serait sien. Bien sûr il résisterait, ou du moins il essaierait, mais c'était justement ça qui rendrait la partie intéressante. Mais ses efforts seraient vains. Levi le voulait, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Levi était un chasseur, et il avait enfin trouvé une proie digne de lui.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plus :3 La suite ne devrait pas tarder, probablement avant la fin de la semaine. Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 **Voici le second chapitre qui comme promis arrive avant la fin de la semaine, pour une fois que je tiens mes délais '**

 **En tout cas merci pour les fav/follows et reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire surtout les passages avec Levi… x)**

 **Juste une dernière chose, je pense que la formulation est assez claire, mais je précise au cas où, les passages entre guillemets français (« ») sont les pensées des personnages, en l'occurrence dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'il n'y a que les pensées d'Eren.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews (guest) :**

 **Lottie : Merci ! En effet, les choses vont vite se compliquer, et ça risque d'être assez chaud… ;) En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ** _Par contre, j'avais deux guests sans nom, donc j'espère que les personnes concernés se reconnaîtrons._**

 **Invité : Merci, Voilà la suite justement, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

 **Invité : Ravi que ça te plaise ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par le scénario assez simple, c'est presque un "classique" du serveur/riche un peu comme le policier/criminel. Si je ne fais pas partie des mauvaise fics sur ce thème tant mieux ! J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour un Levi très sûr de lui et séducteur, je trouve ça assez sexy (comme tu l'as dit c'est pas Eren qui dira le contraire). Enfin bref, merci pour ta review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

Eren s'effondra sur son canapé, épuisé. Sa journée n'avait pourtant pas été chargée. Même s'il avait fait la fermeture, il avait commencé à quinze heures, ce qui lui avait permis de se reposer le matin. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de clients puisqu'on était mardi, il n'aurait donc pas du être aussi fatigué. Seulement, il y avait eu _ce_ client.

Levi.

Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son geste. Pourquoi lui avoir laissé son numéro ? Bien sûr, c'était pour qu'il l'appelle, Eren n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'Armin mais il comprenait tout de même ça. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, c'était pourquoi cet homme avait envie de le revoir…

On ne pouvait pas dire que leur échange avait été amical, ni même cordial. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à avoir envie de le revoir ?

Frustré, Eren soupira. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait.

A bout de force, il se roula en boule sur son canapé, il n'avait même plus la volonté d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Il ferma les yeux, espérant sombrer rapidement dans l'inconscient. Mais son esprit continuait bien malgré lui de fonctionner. Il pouvait sentir le petit rectangle en carton dans sa poche, qui semblait peser une tonne.

Comprenant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement, il se redressa et sortit la carte de Levi. Il se mit à la fixer, comme si elle allait soudainement lui révéler de nouvelles informations. Mais rien ne se produisit, il se contentait de regarder un rectangle noir où était toujours inscrit en lettres blanches _Levi Ackerman_.

« Qui utilise encore des cartes de visites ? » pensa-t-il. « C'est probablement un chef d'entreprise. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas en rendez-vous d'affaires cet après-midi ? » Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Eren saisit son ordinateur posé sur la table basse et se mit à chercher des informations. Après tout, si comme il le soupçonnait Levi été le patron d'une compagnie, il devait probablement y avoir des articles qui parlaient de lui sur internet. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire…

A sa grande surprise, un nombre important de résultats apparut sur son écran. Il cliqua sur le premier lien -une page wikipédia- et comprit alors. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un _Ackerman_. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que le nom de famille de Levi était _Ackerman_ , mais il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse appartenir à LA famille _Ackerman_.

Après tout, c'était un nom assez répandu, il avait donc supposé que comme Mikasa, il s'agissait d'un homonyme.

Mais Levi n'était autre que le neveu de Kenny Ackerman, le chef d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses du pays. Eren songea que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment son attitude hautaine. Lorsqu'on est élevé dans un tel milieu, il n'est pas surprenant de se considérer comme supérieur aux autres, et d'attendre naturellement obéissance et soumission. Surtout que Levi était l'héritier de la famille.

Il parcourut distraitement la page, apprenant notamment que Levi avait vingt-sept ans, qu'il était -comme on pouvait s'y attendre- diplômé d'une des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays, qu'il avait réalisé ses premiers bénéfices à l'âge de dix-sept ans, alors qu'il était encore lycéen. De toute évidence, Levi avait le sens des affaires, il possédait aujourd'hui diverses entreprises dans les secteurs principaux de l'économie, et était sans surprise une des premières fortunes du pays.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Eren, ce n'était pas sa brillante carrière mais la mention _Conjoint de Pétra Ackerman-Ral_ .

Eren referma brusquement son ordinateur, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il jeta avec une grimace de dégoût la carte de Levi qu'il déchira au passage. Il avait horreur qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait mais il n'était pas non plus un briseur de ménage. Il n'était pas comme son père…

.

E ren se retourna dans ses draps, maudissant le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. On était samedi, c'était donc son jour de repos et il comptait bien en profiter pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Il essaya vainement de se rendormir, mais la sonnerie assourdissante continuait de résonner dans tout l'appartement. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux. Il resta allongé quelques instants, avant que le bruit ne reprenne, mais cette fois il venait de son portable. Il se saisit de son téléphone, et vit avec étonnement le numéro d'Armin s'afficher.

\- Allo ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Oh, Excuse-moi Eren, je te réveille ?

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis en bas de chez toi.

\- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de sonner ?

\- En effet, mais si je te dérange je repasserais.

Eren regarda son réveil qui affichait quatorze heures trente-sept. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas blâmer Armin, pour l'avoir réveillé en pleine après-midi, ce pourquoi il répondit :

\- Non c'est bon, donne-moi trente secondes et j'arrive.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de jogging afin d'éviter de sortir sur le palier à moitié nu, et alla ouvrir.

Le blond l'attendait et l'accueillit avec une chaleureuse étreinte. Eren lui sourit en retour, toujours ravi de voir son meilleur ami. Surtout depuis que ce dernier était à la fac, les empêchant de se voir aussi régulièrement qu'ils l'auraient souhaités.

\- Tu as vraiment une coupe de cheveux horrible au réveil, le taquina Armin.

Eren rit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain,

\- Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Le blondinet acquiesça et enleva sa veste afin de se mettre à l'aise. Quant à lui, Eren profita de sa douche pour se réveiller. Puis il enfila un t-shirt blanc en coton ainsi qu'un jean moulant noir.

Lorsqu'il retourna au salon, une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans les airs. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami sur le canapé. Celui-ci lui tendit une tasse qu'il accepta, tout en remerciant intérieurement sa nature attentionnée.

Avisant une enveloppe carrée sur la table basse, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée. C'était contre ta porte quand je suis arrivé.

Eren fronça les sourcils, et se saisit de l'enveloppe afin de l'inspecter. Elle était en papier renforcé, de bonne qualité et de couleur crème. Il n'y avait ni adresse, ni timbre dessus. De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Armin.

Face au manque de réaction du brun, il se rapprocha et lut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh ! Une invitation à diner, et au _Mitras_ qui plus est ! C'est super chic comme endroit. On peut savoir qui t'invite ?

Eren se leva et déclara :

\- Un connard.

\- Est-ce que ledit "connard" a un nom ?

\- Ouais… Et une femme, répliqua Eren, en jetant -une fois de plus- l'invitation à la poubelle, tout en se demandant comment Levi avait bien pu obtenir son adresse.

\- Donc tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

Eren se rassit et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'infidélité…

Armin acquiesça, en effet il ne savait que trop bien ce que son ami pensait de ce genre d'attitude.

\- Et puis, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, je vois Mikasa ce soir, enchaina Eren.

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi ?

\- Au moins une fois de plus je suppose…

Eren rigola de bon cœur, le blondinet ne changerait visiblement jamais.

\- Mais de toute façon tu m'as déjà vu embrasser une fille, Armin ?

\- Euh… Oui, et pas qu'une fois.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette fois-là, admit Eren. Laisse-moi reformuler alors, tu m'as déjà vu embrasser une fille sobre ?

Ce fut au tour d'Armin de rigoler, tout en répondant :

\- Non, mais il y a une première fois à tout.

Eren roula des yeux, et dit, afin d'achever de le convaincre :

\- Si c'était un rencard, je te proposerais de venir ?

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir…

Eren se redressa intrigué et interrogea son ami.

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Annie.

Sous les instances d'Eren, Armin s'expliqua. Annie et lui partageaient le même cours d'informatique à l'université. Il l'avait repéré dès le premier jour, mais n'avait réussi à l'approcher que récemment. Il avait finalement osé lui proposer une sortie la veille et elle avait -à la surprise d'Armin- accepté d'aller dîner avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à discuter toute l'après-midi, sans voir le temps passer. Il ne réalisa l'heure avancée que lorsque la luminosité déclina. Il se leva et s'exclama :

\- Merde ! Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous dans quinze minutes.

Armin se leva à son tour et demanda :

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Voir un film.

\- Une comédie romantique ?

Eren ne releva pas, et se saisit de sa veste et de ses chaussures.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ? Proposa gentiment le blond.

Eren s'empressa d'accepter et ils sortirent rapidement de l'appartement.

.

Levi porta distraitement la cigarette à ses lèvres, aspirant lentement, laissant la fumée se répandre lentement dans son corps. Il admira la vue qui s'exposait devant lui. Le restaurant où il se trouvait se situait au dernier étage d'une des plus hautes tours de la ville, offrant une vue panoramique à ses clients. C'était pour cette vue que Levi appréciait ce lieu, et avait décidé d'acheter le restaurant.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait vingt-deux heures huit, et laissa échapper un faible rire. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le gamin ne viendrait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se faire poser un lapin…

\- Monsieur Ackerman ?

Il se retourna, et autorisa d'un signe de tête l'homme qui lui faisait face à continuer.

\- Votre invité. Il n'est pas venu.

\- En effet.

\- Doit-on le faire chercher ?

Levi esquissa un rictus qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il fit de nouveau face à la vue, et murmura :

\- Après tout, plus la difficulté est grande, plus la récompense est belle.

.

\- Encore en retard !

Eren retira rapidement sa veste et se changea sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ymir, sa collègue avec laquelle il était supposé faire l'ouverture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai raté le bus, parvint-il à articuler malgré sa respiration rendu chaotique par le sprint qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu as de la chance, le vieux Pixis n'arrive qu'en fin d'après-midi. Je te couvre pour cette fois, Jaeger.

Dot Pixis était le patron du _Sina's._ C'était un homme charmant bien qu'un peu trop porté sur la boisson selon Eren. Néanmoins il ne plaisantait pas avec les affaires et pouvait se montrer très strict.

\- Merci Ymir, tu es vraiment génial !

\- Je sais. Allez bouge tes fesses et mets-toi au boulot, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Eren s'exécuta, tout en réalisant une parodie de salut militaire, provoquant l'hilarité de sa collègue.

Le dimanche était une des journées les plus chargées. Eren enchainait les commandes et courrait d'une table à une autre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire attendre les clients.

Il fixa les aiguilles de l'horloge qui défilaient bien trop lentement à son goût. Il attendait avec impatience que Christa et Marco arrivent afin de les relever Ymir et lui-même. Certes, il aimait son travail. Le cadre était magnifique, ses collègues étaient vraiment sympas, même le patron était quelqu'un de bien, et Eren était bien payé. Alors, même si c'était un peu loin de chez lui, travailler dans ce café était une chance selon lui.

Néanmoins, les jours de rush comme aujourd'hui, c'était aussi une corvée. Eren soupira, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'apitoyer sur son sort ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite, alors autant travailler. Il entreprit de préparer la boisson qu'on lui avait commandée, lorsqu'il faillit lâcher la tasse qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Levi venait d'entrer dans le café, et se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Eren le fixa et remarqua que sa démarche, gracieuse et assurée, n'avait rien à envier au défilé d'un mannequin. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

Levi s'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir et lança d'une voix suave :

\- On profite de la vue, gamin ?

Eren détourna le regard, et rougit fortement. « Ce mec ne joue vraiment pas fair-play… Comment peut-il dire ce genre de chose sans la moindre once de gêne ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette voix super sexy ? »

Il pesta mentalement contre sa propre faiblesse, et se concentra sur la préparation du café, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

\- Je t'attendais hier…

Eren releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Levi, remplis de question muette.

\- Navré, mais je ne sors jamais avec les hommes mariés, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

S'il espérait provoquer une quelconque réaction chez son interlocuteur, comme de la culpabilité ou une tentative de nier, ce ne fut pas le cas. Levi continua de le fixer, l'air impassible.

\- C'est dommage… Néanmoins je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est un problème pour toi. Si je trompe ma femme, c'est moi que ça regarde non ?

Eren écarquilla les yeux, éberlués par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais sa surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère.

\- Waouh. Donc t'es vraiment un connard fini.

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement sans même y faire attention, et fixait à présent Levi avec répulsion.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, gamin… Je m'en voudrais de défigurer un si joli visage.

Son ton glacial fit frémir Eren, tout comme la menace à peine voilée. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à l'entente du compliment indirect. « Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner. Ce mec me menace et tout ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il me trouve mignon » Il secoua vivement la tête, inutile de tergiverser. Sa décision était prise. Cependant, il n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour manquer de respect à Levi une nouvelle fois. Il inspira lentement afin de s'inciter au calme et répondit d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de maitriser :

\- Je vous remercie pour l'invitation, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Vous pouvez donc partir.

Levi haussa les sourcils, et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, morveux. Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu ici, juste pour te parler ?

Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Navré de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit, laissant entrer un grand homme blond à la carrure massive, qui fit un signe à Levi. Ce dernier répondit par un bref signe de tête. Puis sur un dernier regard moqueur, il se leva, et alla rejoindre le nouvel arrivant, laissant Eren rouge de honte et de colère.

\- Ymir ? appela Eren.

La jeune femme le rejoint derrière le comptoir tout en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de cette table à ma place, s'il te plait ? dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Levi et du grand blond.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

Eren soupira. Il se doutait bien que la brune n'accepterait pas sans contrepartie.

\- Je veux que tu remplaces Christa ce soir, je veux aller au cinéma avec elle.

Eren commença à protester, c'était cher payé pour qu'elle s'occupe seulement d'une table supplémentaire mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Voit ça aussi comme ta manière de me remercier pour toutes les fois où je couvre tes retards.

Le brun grommela quelque chose mais finit par accepter. Il avait horreur des heures supplémentaires, mais il détestait encore plus l'idée de devoir servir Levi et affronter son regard moqueur.

Il reprit donc son service, mais continuait bien malgré lui d'observer Levi et la personne qui l'accompagnait. « Qui est cet homme ? » Il remarqua avec une certaine irritation qu'ils étaient assis très proches, leurs genoux se touchant presque.

Absorbé par son observation, il oublia de surveiller la théière qu'il était en train de remplir, et elle déborda, l'ébouillantant au passage. Il jura et se maudit intérieurement.

Il essuya rapidement le sol avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de changer de pantalon. Il était furieux contre lui-même. C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait, que Levi se désintéresse de lui et le laisse tranquille. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une vive jalousie en le voyant avec un autre homme ?

Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse, il ne pouvait permettre à qui que ce soit d'avoir une aussi grande influence sur lui et certainement pas Levi.

\- Salut !

Eren se retourna, et découvrit Marco qui lui souriait amicalement. Il répondit à sa salutation d'un ton las. Il appréciait Marco, mais le voir toujours de bonne humeur était parfois fatiguant.

\- Ymir est déjà parti ?

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Christa. C'est sympa de ta part de la remplacer.

Eren tiqua en entendant le qualificatif de "sympa". « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ».

\- Au fait, Pixis veut que tu aille le voir. Un souci avec la comptabilité.

Eren acquiesça et emprunta les escaliers menant au bureau du patron. Au moins là-bas, il ne risquait pas d'être distrait par la présence d'un certain homme au regard métallique.

.

Lorsqu'Eren retourna en salle, la nuit était tombée et à son grand soulagement, Levi n'était plus là. L'heure de la fermeture approchait et il ne restait plus que quelques clients.

Il entreprit de débarrasser les diverses tables vides, puis nettoya le comptoir tout en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu peux y aller, je fermerai, annonça Marco devant l'évidente fatigue du brun.

Eren le considéra quelques instants et se demanda s'il avait en face de lui un ange, avant de le remercier chaleureusement.

Il se débarrassa de son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et pesta. Il avait manqué le dernier bus… Il soupira et se résigna à rentrer à pied, n'ayant aucune envie de dépenser inutilement son argent dans un taxi.

Il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans la rue lorsqu'une silhouette d'un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre une barrière attira son attention. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées pendant l'après midi : Levi.

Il hésita quelques instants, est-ce qu'il était supposé aller le voir ? Il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas si intéressant, mais si ce n'était pas pour lui, alors que faisait-il là ?

Certes, Eren aurait pu supposer que Levi avait simplement décidé de fumer une cigarette en sortant du café avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais dans ce cas là, il l'aurait fait dans la rue du café, et non dans celle où se situait à l'accès des employés. La coïncidence était décidément trop grande.

L'énigmatique homme aux cheveux de jais continuait de fumer, l'air imperturbable. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, refermant avec lenteur ses minces lèvres autour du filtre, provoquant un long frisson le long de l'échine d'Eren.

Ce dernier se décida finalement à aller à sa rencontre, et traversa la route. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Levi l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il s'appuya à son tour contre la barrière et demanda d'un air détaché :

\- Je peux ?

Levi haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Eren désigna d'un signe la cigarette.

\- T'as l'âge de fumer, gamin ?

Ledit "gamin" n'appréciant guère le qualificatif, riposta avec une mine boudeuse :

\- J'ai vingt et un ans, je ne suis plus un gamin.

Levi secoua lentement la tête en signe de désapprobation mais consentit tout de même à lui passer sa cigarette, frôlant au passage les doigts du brun.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les hommes mariés.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Eren tout en rendant lui rendant sa cigarette.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça que tu me dévorais des yeux tout à l'heure, répliqua Levi avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s'accentua un peu plus, lorsqu'il vit les joues du brun se teinter de rouge.

\- Je… Si tu l'as remarqué, c'est que tu m'observais aussi, tenta Eren en guise de défense.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Levi écrasa du bout du pied son mégot, puis sur un geste de sa part, une voiture avança et se stationna devant eux. Un homme en descendit et ouvrit la portière arrière.

Levi se rapprocha alors d'Eren et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Décide-toi gamin, j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps…

Son souffle brûlant fit frémir le plus jeune.

Levi s'éloigna lentement puis s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière et lança :

\- Quant tu sauras ce que tu veux, préviens moi.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Eren, faisant se retourner Levi.

\- Comment je suis censé te prévenir ?

Blasé, Levi répondit :

\- Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone, non ?

Eren, gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Hum, en fait je l'ai jeté…

Levi haussa les sourcils.

\- Je vois… Eh bien, c'est ton problème.

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant (si tout ce passe bien ')**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! So, here's the new chapter ! Oui, il est près de trois heures du matin donc je parle anglais, c'est tout à fait logique…**

 **Il est assez long, je suppose que vous pouvez remercier mes insomnies puisque la majorité a été écrite entre 4 et 8 heures du matin. Au programme aujourd'hui : du ereri, avec du ereri et un peu de ereri. Nan sérieux ce chapitre est composé d'au moins 3/4 de ereri, Mais bon, c'est le thème de la fic donc je suppose que c'est assez logique x)**

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, il y a des parties que j'aime beaucoup et une autre que je trouve un peu chiante, mais elle est nécessaire donc je l'ai laissé. Et puis surtout, je suis assez gêné concernant une autre partie… Je m'explique, ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais c'est la première où je rapproche autant les personnages et franchement ça m'a fait assez bizarre d'écrire certain passage, j'avais l'impression d'être une perverse… *oh mon dieu j'ai honte de dire ça* Enfin, je pense quand même que le résultat valait le coup d'être gêné Enfin bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et de "teaser" le chapitre et vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews (guest) :**

 **Guest : Merci ! Contente que le scénario te plaise, même s'il est assez simple ^^Désolé pour les fautes qu'ils restent, j'essaye d'en éliminer le plus possible, mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappe malheureusement… Enfin, je suppose que si tu veux la suite, c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop gênant. En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes compliments ça me motive à fond pour écrire !**

* * *

Le lendemain, après son petit-déjeuner, Eren avait trouvé un plan qui impliquait l'assistance d'un certain blondinet.

Il sortit son portable et rédigea :

 **A : Armin**

 **Salut ! Tu pourrais passer chez moi après tes cours ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

 **Ps : Amène ton ordinateur**

Il relut son message et, satisfait, l'envoya. Il était suffisamment énigmatique pour assurer la venue de son ami, bien que, connaissant Armin, il serait venu même sans cela, par simple gentillesse.

Il avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du retour ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit à un moyen de retrouver le numéro de Levi. Bien qu'au début, il ait surtout maudit le noir de jais pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil…

 _C'est ton problème._

« Nan mais vraiment, ça l'aurait tué de me redonner sa carte ?! Ça lui aurait prit quoi, dix secondes ? Alors que moi, je vais galérer à retrouver ce fichu numéro ! »

Il avait envisagé -bien que trouvant ça dégradant- d'aller récupérer les restes de la carte dans la poubelle. Mais cet événement remontait à près d'une semaine et il avait vidé ses poubelles entre temps. Il avait ensuite cherché sur internet, mais bien entendu on ne trouvait pas le numéro de téléphone privé d'un homme aussi important si facilement. Il ne se voyait pas non plus le joindre à travers une des sociétés que Levi dirigeait.

Il avait failli abandonner, se disant qu'un homme, aussi sexy puisse-t-il être, ne valait pas le coup de se prendre la tête ainsi. Néanmoins, bien que ça lui fasse mal de l'avouer, Eren avait envie de revoir Levi. Même s'il était -dans l'ordre d'importance selon lui- marié, prétentieux, impoli, colérique, et exigeant. Sans oublier qu'il avait fait pleurer Christa… Mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez Levi, il semblait entouré d'un aura particulier qui attirait Eren bien malgré lui.

Il avait enfin eu une idée au beau milieu de la nuit et espérait qu'elle fonctionnerait. Tout dépendrait d'Armin. La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

 **De : Armin**

 **Tu es bien mystérieux. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… Compte sur moi, je serai là vers 17h30.**

« Parfait ! » pensa Eren. Il aurait le temps le temps de revenir du travail sans devoir se presser. Travail auquel il allait encore une fois être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu… Peu désireux de savoir ce que lui ferait faire Ymir s'il manquait encore l'ouverture, il enfila rapidement une paire de basket et revêtit sa veste en jean, avant de sortir en courant de chez lui afin d'attraper le bus.

.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi je cherche des informations sur ce type ?

Armin et Eren étaient installés dans la cuisine du brun, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Comme prévu, Armin était venu en fin d'après-midi et avait commencé sous les instances d'Eren à effectuer des recherches sur Levi Ackerman.

La théorie d'Eren était simple. De nos jours tout était numérisé et passait par internet. Numéro de sécurité sociale, papiers d'identité, facture, adresse et numéro de téléphone, toutes ces choses pouvaient se trouver en ligne à condition de savoir chercher.

Eren, sans être un inculte en informatique, était loin d'être aussi bon que son meilleur ami, raison pour laquelle il avait fait appel à ses services. Après tout, le blondinet était en troisième année d'école d'ingénieur et avait toujours été passionné par le monde numérique. Certes, hacker des informations en ligne n'était pas vraiment légal, mais Eren était persuadé que Levi aussi n'avait pas du employer des moyens légaux afin de trouver son adresse. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas en faire de même.

\- Eren ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta Armin.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais pourquoi j'étais en train de pirater les coordonnés d'un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville… Est-ce que tu as des ennuis, Eren ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Inutile d'inquiéter son ami. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit :

\- Tu te souviens de l'invitation que j'ai reçue la dernière fois ?

\- Celle que tu as jetée en affirmant qu'elle provenait d'un connard marié ?

Gêné Eren se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ouais, celle-là… Eh bien c'était de lui qu'elle provenait.

Les doigts d'Armin se suspendirent au-dessus de clavier alors qu'il se tournait vers le brun.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le mec qui te drague, c'est Levi Ackerman ?

Eren fronça les sourcils. C'était si surprenant que ça ?

\- Bah ouais. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Armin soupira.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses ni à l'actualité, ni à l'économie, mais tout de même !

Eren roula des yeux. Oui, il avait compris que Levi était quelqu'un d'important, et après ? Il se fichait pas mal de son statut social, de sa richesse ou autre.

Reprenant ses recherches, Armin continua :

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre là… Ça ne te dérange pas finalement qu'il soit marié ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je… Je crois que je veux juste le revoir, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Il te plait, hein ?

Eren détourna le regard et répliqua :

\- La ferme.

Armin sourit malicieusement mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il s'écria, victorieux :

\- J'ai trouvé !

Il tourna son ordinateur afin qu'Eren puisse aussi voir l'écran sur lequel s'affichait un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'une adresse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais génial, Armin ?

\- Oui, au moins une bonne centaine de fois, répondit-il en rigolant.

Eren nota rapidement le numéro ainsi que l'adresse, bien que cette dernière information ne lui soit pas nécessaire.

\- Allez viens, je t'invite au resto de ton choix pour te remercier !

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Eren, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie ! Et puis il faut que tu me racontes comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Annie…

Armin rougit mais accepta tout de même l'invitation, sachant que le brun pouvait être très déterminé lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

.

Eren fixa l'écran de son téléphone dans la pénombre et soupira. Allongé sur son lit, il cherchait désespérément quel message envoyer à Levi.

Il s'était résolu à ne pas l'appeler, ayant déjà du mal à formuler ses pensées quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il n'osait imaginer ce que donnerait une conversation en direct.

Outre la forme de son message, il s'interrogeait sur le fond. Certes il avait envie de revoir Levi, mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction du fait qu'il soit marié. Sans compter l'homme avec qui il l'avait vu la veille. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à croire que Levi puisse être du genre à tromper sa femme à tout va, même s'il le connaissait à peine, Eren aimait à penser qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, ou plutôt espérait qu'il ne soit pas ce genre d'homme…

Il se passa vivement une main dans les cheveux, irrité par sa propre attitude. Se torturer l'esprit était inutile, et ne le ferait pas avancer. Il se décida donc et rédigea rapidement :

 **A : Levi**

 **J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu trompes ta femme, et qui était cet homme hier.**

Il ne prit pas la peine de préciser qui c'était, estimant que si Levi avait besoin de cette information, c'est qu'il était vraiment un connard de la pire espèce.

Son téléphone vibra quelques secondes après qu'il eut appuyé sur envoyer. Surpris, Eren manqua de lâcher son téléphone, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

 **De : Levi**

 **Tu es bien exigeant gamin**

Eren soupira, il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Néanmoins un second message apparut à la suite.

 **De Levi :**

 **C'était un de mes associés. Quant à mon mariage, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont je discute par sms...**

Le brun n'hésita pas et répondit.

 **A Levi :**

 **19h au Liberty**

Le Liberty était un café-bar branché du centre ville, qui avait l'avantage de proposer chaque soir de nouveaux groupes indépendants à ses clients. Le lieu était suffisamment décontracté pour qu'Eren s'y sente à l'aise, mais aussi assez proche des quartiers chic de la ville pour assurer un certain niveau de clientèle.

Il ne reçut aucune confirmation de la part du plus âgé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, certain qu'il viendrait.

.

Eren marchait d'un pas tranquille, profitant de la musique que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Il avait décidé de faire le trajet entre le Liberty et son travail à pieds, les deux lieux étant assez proches.

Eren sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il aperçut Levi appuyé contre le mur adjacent au café, fumant distraitement sa cigarette. Il s'approcha et souffla un timide « Salut ». Levi lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans le café.

Eren repéra une table libre non loin du bar. Il s'apprêtait à s'y assoir lorsqu'un bras le stoppa. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Levi.

\- Attends.

Sans plus d'explication, Levi se retourna et quitta son champ de vision, laissant Eren en pleine incompréhension.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'une serveuse blonde qui -bien que plus grande que Levi- semblait effrayée par sa présence. Sous l'œil attentif du noir de jais, elle se mit à nettoyer méticuleusement la table. Une fois son travail terminé, elle repartit rapidement, laissant flotter derrière elle une odeur de propre.

Visiblement satisfait, Levi s'assit, et intima d'un geste à Eren d'en faire de même.

\- Est-ce que tu es maniaque ?

Levi lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir qu'une table soit propre fait de moi quelqu'un de maniaque.

Eren laissa échapper un soupir amusé. La serveuse blonde revient et leur demanda :

\- Vous désirez ?

Sa question s'adressait aux deux clients, mais elle évitait soigneusement le regard de Levi, se concentrant uniquement sur Eren. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et décida de lui épargner une confrontation avec Levi.

\- Un coca pour moi, et un thé s'il vous plait.

Levi haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas son choix tandis que la serveuse amenait leurs boissons.

Levi prit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Eren hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses interrogations, et finit par dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu as des enfants ?

Levi fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Eren détourna le regard gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie privée. Néanmoins, s'il voulait obtenir des informations de Levi il devait lui aussi en fournir.

\- Mon père a trompé ma mère, et quand elle l'a découvert ça a brisé notre famille. Je…Je n'ai pas envie d'être le genre de personnes qui détruit un foyer pour ses désirs personnels.

Eren rougit, se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il désirait Levi. Le noir de jais eut d'ailleurs un bref sourire narquois avant de retrouver son expression de marbre. Un silence plana quelques instants suite à la déclaration d'Eren. Avant que Levi ne le rompe.

\- Non.

Eren l'interrogea du regard. Blasé par le manque de réactivité du brun, Levi reprit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Et Petra sait très bien ce que je fais.

Surpris, Eren écarquilla les yeux, tout en notant qu'il faisait référence à Pétra par son prénom et non comme sa femme.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle sait que tu la trompes ? Et ça lui convient ?

Levi soupira, lui non plus n'aimait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée. Mais, sentant qu'Eren ne le croirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas entièrement expliqué sa situation, il se résolut à lui expliquer.

\- C'est un arrangement, rien de plus...

\- Alors, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Pas comme un mari est censé aimer sa femme, non.

Eren sirota distraitement son coca, pensif. Il ne pensait pas que les mariages arrangés pouvaient encore exister, mais tout dépendait du milieu dans lequel on vivait. Il dut néanmoins revoir son jugement sur Levi, estimant qu'il n'était peut-être pas un connard finalement. S'il disait bien la vérité et qu'il avait été contraint d'épouser une femme alors qu'il était visiblement attiré par les hommes, même Eren pouvait comprendre qu'il la trompe.

\- Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Eren ne cherchait pas à se dévaloriser en posant cette question, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt que Levi semblait lui porter.

\- Tu m'intrigues.

« Intrigant, moi ? » Au lieu de l'éclairer, la réponse de Levi l'avait encore plus perturbé. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être intrigant. Ses amis lui disaient toujours qu'il était un livre ouvert, que tout le monde pouvait connaitre ses pensées en observant son visage. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien l'intriguer chez lui. Si quelqu'un était intrigant ici, c'était -selon Eren- Levi…

Eren prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, mais avala trop vite et manqua de s'étouffer sous le regard consterné de Levi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ta stupidité me dépasse, gamin…

\- Mouais, enfin beaucoup de choses doivent te dépasser quand t'es debout… bouda Eren.

Levi lui lança un regard noir ainsi qu'un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, qui le fit grimacer. Mais son expression changea rapidement, lorsque le même pied rentra de nouveau en contact avec sa jambe, mais pour une raison bien différente.

Eren se sentit rougir, alors que le pied de Levi remontait lentement le long de sa jambe, avant de redescendre tout aussi lentement. Le brun regarda rapidement autour d'eux, gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un remarque ce que faisait Levi. Mais les autres clients étaient absorbés par leurs activités respectives, certains discutant, d'autre regardaient depuis leur table le groupe qui jouait ce soir, tandis que certain dansaient près de la scène.

Rassuré, Eren retourna son attention à Levi. Ce dernier le fixait, l'air visiblement amusé de sa réaction. Le brun secoua vivement la tête, il était temps qu'il arrête d'agir comme une collégienne apeurée, s'empourprant au moindre contact physique. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en donnant rendez-vous à Levi. Le noir de jais avait toujours été clair sur ses intentions. C'était même pour ça qu'Eren était venu…

\- J'ai envie de danser, souffla le brun.

\- Je ne danse pas.

Eren se sentit déstabilisé par sa réponse mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il se leva et déclara l'air faussement navré :

\- Quel dommage…

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Il avait repéré un jeune homme blond qui lui lançait depuis le début de la soirée des œillades appuyées. Il adopta une attitude ouverte et se mit à son tour à l'observer.

« Il est plutôt mignon, rien à voir avec Levi, mais pas mal dans son genre ».

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ce dernier ne vienne l'aborder. Eren sourit, sûr de lui. La séduction était un jeu, et il aimait jouer. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt bon dans ce domaine, il avait conscience de ses charmes et savait habilement en jouer.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Eric. Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

\- Peut-être plus tard… Pour le moment, j'ai envie de danser.

Eren lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et l'entraina près de la scène, où d'autres personnes dansaient déjà. La musique jouée par le groupe du soir était entrainante, entre le rock et l'électro. Eren pouvait sentir le regard de Levi poser sur lui, mais il l'ignora totalement, se concentrant sur son partenaire. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie et se mit à se déhancher sensuellement, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Eric. Il se retourna et lança un regard provocateur à Levi qui le fixait. Eren ne parvint pas à distinguer la lueur qui habitait ses yeux, mais il était convaincu que son petit jeu fonctionnait très bien.

Satisfait, il fit de nouveau face au blond, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, collant leurs deux corps. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir de lui pour attiser la jalousie de Levi. Eric se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

\- Tu comptes me dire ton prénom ?

Eren lui adressa un sourire ravageur et répliqua.

\- Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ?

Étrangement, sa réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il entoura Eren de ses bras, faisant lentement glisser sa main le long de ses hanches.

.

Levi fixait Eren ainsi que son partenaire de danse l'air impassible. Seuls ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, trahissaient la rage qui l'animait intérieurement. Il devait admettre que le gamin avait du cran pour le provoquer ainsi. Néanmoins, il n'appréciait pas de voir Eren coller à un homme autre que lui. Lorsqu'il vit la main du blond descendre le long du corps d'Eren, il se leva brusquement ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Ce gosse était à lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de toucher ainsi ce qu'il considérait comme sa propriété.

Eren se sentit tirer ver l'arrière sans une once de délicatesse. Il essaya vainement de se débattre, mais sentit un bras entourer fermement ses hanches. Il reconnut sans surprise Levi. N'appréciant pas d'être traité avec si peu de délicatesse, il s'exclama :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le ténébreux l'ignora superbement et s'adressa plutôt à Eric.

\- Dégage.

Son ton, qui aurait pu refroidir un iceberg, fit frémir Eren.

Levi devait bien faire vingt centimètres de moins qu'Eric, mais ne semblait, pas le moins du monde, dérangé par ce fait. Il se contenta de fixer le blond avec regard meurtrier qui suffit à le faire déguerpir.

Ce problème réglé, Levi entraîna Eren vers la sortie sans tenir compte des protestations de ce dernier. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'Eren s'écria :

\- Mais bordel, lâche-moi !

Levi se retourna et le plaqua violemment contre un mur, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu as voulu jouer gamin, maintenant assume.

D'un geste vif, il encercla les poignets d'Eren, et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire narquois en sentant le souffle d'Eren s'accélérer. Levi prit quelques instants pour observer Eren, appréciant particulièrement la position de soumission dans la quelle, il se trouvait. Ses yeux couleurs océan, semblaient embuer, rendu vitreux par le désir qui l'animait. Eren mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres, malmenant ce bout de chaire à présent rosie. Cette simple vue, fit perdre tout contrôle à Levi qui plaqua furieusement sa bouche contre celle du brun. Sous l'effet de la surprise Eren entrouvrit les lèvres, accordant involontairement l'entrée à la langue de Levi. Celle-ci s'insinua rapidement et entreprit de caresser sa jumelle, l'effleurant tantôt lentement, tantôt violemment. Le brun essaya de lutter, refusant de se laisser ainsi dominer, engageant leurs langues dans un combat acharné. Levi grogna et mordit sa lèvre inférieure lui arrachant un gémissement. Eren cessa finalement de lutter, s'abandonnant entièrement au contrôle de Levi.

.

Eren était incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait vaguement eu conscience de sortir du bar et d'entrer dans une voiture, mais après cela, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il se trouvait à présent sur le palier de son appartement, plus précisément contre le mur dudit palier et n'avait certainement pas la concentration nécessaire pour essayer de se souvenir du trajet. La seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer était Levi et les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Une de ses mains s'était glisser sous son t-shirt, retraçant un à un le contour de ses muscles, tandis que l'autre agrippait fermement ses fesses. Les propres mains d'Eren se baladaient sur le corps de Levi, l'une perdue dans ses cheveux de jais, et l'autre dans son dos.

Levi captura de nouveau ses lèvres, léchant et mordillant celle-ci, avant de descendre lentement vers son cou.

Le brun poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le genou de Levi appuyer contre son entre-jambe.

Eren était en proie à la plus profonde indécision.

D'un côté, il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller aux sensations que lui procuraient Levi. S'abandonner tout entier à lui, et se laisser envahir par le plaisir. Il avait envie de lui. Levi l'attirait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois. Il était sans conteste un des hommes, voire l'homme le plus sexy qu'il connaisse.

De l'autre côté, outre son attirance physique pour le noir de jais,il l'appréciait ou du moins était intrigué par lui. Sa personnalité était encore entourée de mystère pour Eren et il brûlait d'en savoir plus sur luiLevi était devenu son obsession.

Néanmoins, il craignait que leur relation -si l'on pouvait la qualifier ainsi- prenne fin s'il cédait et donnait à Levi ce qu'il semblait vouloir depuis le début : lui. Il n'avait que peu de doutes quant à la tournure que les événements prendraient s'il ne faisait rien, les gestes du plus âgé ne laissant aucune ambiguïté quant à ses intentions…

Il avait peur que tout s'arrête, qu'il ne soit qu'un banal plan cul, pour le ténébreux. Qu'il l'oublie et sorte de sa vie. Et c'était hors de question pour Eren. C'était osé, il en avait conscience. Pousser Levi dans ses retranchements était un pari, il le savait. Il risquait de tout perdre s'il se faisait trop désirer. Mais mieux valait prendre le risque. Il préférait ne rien avoir plutôt que des miettes de Levi. Il le voulait tout entier et pas seulement pour une nuit.

Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, il parvient à se détacher de l'étreinte du noir de jais, lui faisant pousser un grognement mécontent et réussit à mettre quelques centimètres entre eux.

Libéré de son contact physique, il put de nouveau penser de manière plus claire, et retrouva le contrôle de sa respiration.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un agréable moment déclara-t-il.

Levi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Même pour Eren, ses paroles sonnaient terriblement faux, et inappropriées dans leur situation. Ils étaient en train de se déshabiller mutuellement sur le palier, l'heure n'était certainement pas au remerciement poli.

Néanmoins, sa décision était prise et Eren comptait bien s'y tenir. Il ne se démonta pas et continua :

\- Eh bien, hum… A bientôt ? tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Tu te fous de moi, gamin ?

Son ton empli de colère fit frémir Eren. Levi se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps avant de s'arrêter sur son entrejambe.

\- Tu essayes vraiment de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? susurrât-il

Il appuya sur son membre dur, lui provoquant un délicieux tiraillement. Eren sentit sa résolution faiblir, c'était tellement bon… Après tout, il pouvait peut-être passer la nuit avec lui et tout de même se revoir. Eren avait suffisamment confiance en ses talents d'amant pour susciter l'envie de le revoir chez le ténébreux… « Non ! »

Il repoussa Levi délicatement, soucieux de ne pas le brusquer mais avec fermeté.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je n'en ai pas envie.

Son corps le trahissant, il n'avait aucun moyen de nier, il devait donc trouver un autre prétexte pour justifier son refus.

\- Mais contrairement à certaines personnes, je dois travailler pour gagner ma vie. Je commence tôt demain et je compte bien profiter du peu d'heures qu'il me reste pour dormir…

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es pas sérieux… Tu comptes vraiment me laisser comme ça ?!

Il désigna dans un geste éloquent sa propre entre-jambe, pleinement dressé elle aussi.

Eren sourit malicieusement et déclara :

\- Eh bien, _c'est ton problème_ …

Profitant de l'ébahissement de Levi, il se retourna vivement et ouvrit sa porte qui -par chance- n'était pas verrouillée.

Une fois rentré, il la claqua vivement et tourna rapidement le verrou, se sentant ainsi plus en sécurité, ne doutant pas de la réaction du noir de jais.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, un chapelet de jurons se fit entendre derrière lui, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, probablement du à un coup dans un mur ou autre.

Eren se laissa glisser le long de la porte, soulagé d'avoir échappé à cet accès de colère et de frustration. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit de rapides bruits de pas, lui indiquant le départ de Levi.

Il se laissa aller à un rire libérateur. Il avait réussi, il avait résisté à Levi.

 **Eren : 1 - Levi : 0**

Il finit par se relever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une douche froide afin de mettre un terme à ce tiraillement au niveau de son entre-jambe.

En passant devant son canapé, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Une forme vraisemblablement humaine y était étendue. Il s'approcha prudemment, se préparant à toute éventualité et découvrit avec stupeur Mikasa endormie. « Ça explique pourquoi ma porte n'était pas verrouillée. »

Il soupira. Sa sœur de cœur n'avait décidément aucune idée de ce que les termes "vie privée" et "indépendance" signifiaient. Néanmoins, il était difficile de lui en vouloir en l'observant ainsi pelotonnée en boule, le visage niché dans son éternelle écharpe, les traits apaisés par l'inconscient. Sachant son côté surprotecteur et son naturel inquiet, Eren ne lui tint pas rigueur de son -énième- intrusion, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Il reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain, et après une douche salvatrice retourna au salon. Il se pencha et prit délicatement Mikasa dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sembla émerger puisqu'elle murmura :

\- Eren, tu es rentré.

Le brun ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que dans son état de mi-conscience, c'était inutile. Il la déposa dans son lit, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas installée là dès le départ. Il la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et elle se blottit contre lui. Eren, nullement gêné par son geste, passa ses bras autour de sa sœur. Il soupira d'aise. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient pour habitude de dormir ainsi enlacés. Se retrouver de nouveau dans cette position lui provoqua un accès de nostalgie et il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait manqué.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Désolé si certains espéraient que ça parte en Lemon, mais Eren ne se laissera pas faire si facilement, on n'est qu'au chapitre 3 après tout, et il peut vraiment être borné quand il le veut… Enfin pas trop non plus, même pour lui, résister à Levi n'est pas chose aisée (qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer au prochain chapitre…) Bon et finalement Levi n'est pas un connard, où plutôt si c'est un peu un connard, mais pas un connard infidèle. Si vous avez aimé le chapitre obligation de laisser une review ) Non, je plaisante c'est pas obligé mais ça serait sympa de le faire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolé si je sonne un peu blasé il est six heure du matin et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est aller me coucher… Mais je devais absolument finir ce chapitre, j'ai donc sacrifié mes heures de sommeils pour vous.**

 **Au passage désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part qu'il faisait chaud ? Oui je sais c'est une raison pourrit mais quand il fait chaud j'ai rien envie de faire x)**

 **Je préviens je n'ai pas pus corriger entièrement ce chapitre, je vous expliquerais pourquoi à la fin. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance pour les faute '**

 **Update :** **Chapitre à présent corrigé !**

 **Réponse aux review (guest) :**

 **Kawa neko :** **Salut ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :D Oui, j'avais envie de prolonger un peu cette phase de séduction qui est ma préféré :3 Pour la réplique d'Eren tu peux remercier ma taille moyenne puisque c'est une blague qu'on ma faite x) Ça m'a totalement fait penser à Levi, et j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de la ressortir. Et oui ça apprendra à Levi qu'il ne faut pas bruler les étapes… Merci pour ta review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et à bientôt j'espère :)**

 **Aamy :** **Je t'ai répondu à la fin du chapitre pour éviter de mettre un pavé dès le début**

Un gémissement incontrôlé, s'échappa de la bouche d'Eren. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Son souffle brulant se mélangeant à celui de son partenaire. Celui-ci fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son entre-jambes lui soutirant une nouvelle plainte

\- Aaahh Le-Levi…

Le noir de jais esquissa un sourire satisfait, et accéléra le rythme de ses caresses. Eren enroula ses bras autours de Levi, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou le mordant afin d'étouffer ses gémissement de plus en plus bruyants. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de l'étendue pâle qu'était le dos de Levi, redessinant chaque muscle avec ses mains, tout en le griffant occasionnellement. Il resserra sa prise autour de du plus âgé, collant encore plus leurs torses. Plus… Il en voulait plus. Il avait envie que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau soit en contact avec celle de Levi, ou plutôt il en avait besoin.

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira précipitamment Eren du sommeil. Il se redressa vivement, le souffle court, la main sur sa poitrine. Le martellement de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles.

Il jeta des coups d'œil inquiet autour de lui, et constata que Mikasa était déjà levé. Il soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer à sa sœur les raisons de ce réveil brutal, et évitant aussi de lui faire face alors que son érection matinal se montrait bien plus persistante que d'habitude.

Il se leva, et s'étira tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le tiraillement de son entrejambe. Il allait encore une fois avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide…

Une fois propre et habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Mikasa était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il la salua avant de se faire couler un café en baillant. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas menti à Levi lorsqu'il avait affirmé devoir se lever tôt le lendemain. Il attrapa son téléphone et décida d'envoyer un rapide « Salut » à Levi, essayant de déterminer s'il lui en voulait ou non pour l'avoir repoussé la veille.

Il se servit ensuite des céréales et s'installa en face de sa sœur.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son thé.

Des souvenirs de son rêve s'imposèrent à son esprit et il rougit violement. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se défaire de ces images et répondit :

\- Oui, et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le journal qu'elle lisait avant son arrivée.

\- Il y a une enveloppe sur mon bureau, l'argent pour maman est dedans.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Eren.

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un paye l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis c'est bien pour ça que j'ai un travail.

Mikasa détourna le regard gêné.

\- Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute si tu n'as pas pu faire d'étude…

Eren soupira.

\- Mikasa… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé étudier, tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas comme toi et Armin. J'aime mon travail et il me convient parfaitement donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

Son regard se durcit alors qu'il continua.

\- Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme le _lui_. Pas toi.

\- Eren, ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien que papa s'en veut beaucoup ! Il n'a jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. Il a encore demandé à te voir d'ailleurs…

\- Je me fiche de savoir qu'il s'en veut ! Tout est sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste…

Un air de dégout déforma sur son visage.

\- Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, je suis peut-être son fils mais cet homme n'est pas mon père.

Mikasa blêmit.

\- Eren…

\- Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux bien ? Dis moi plutôt ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- J'ai quelques jours de vacances avant mes examens alors je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour les passer avec toi.

\- Eh bien, _mi casa es su casa._

Mikasa lui lança un regard blasé, et Eren fut saisi par sa ressemblance avec Levi.

\- Eren… Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de faire cette blague.

Le brun lui adressa sourire d'excuse et s'étira longuement.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ?

Eren faillit recracher sa gorgée de café.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- A moins que ce ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir bien sûr, mais dans ces cas-là, on laisse rarement ce genre de marque, déclara-t-elle en désignant son cou.

« Non, il n'a quand même pas osé ? »

Eren se leva précipitamment, et courut vers la salle de bain. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la marque rouge dans le haut de son cou. Quand ? Mais quand est-ce que Levi lui avait fait un suçon ?

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette marque. Une part de lui se sentait assez gêné, imaginant déjà les railleries d'Ymir lorsqu'elle le verrait. L'autre part appréciait étrangement ce que cette marque signifiait…

La voix amusée de sa sœur résonna derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi horrifié, Eren, ça disparaitra dans quelques jours. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? Est-ce que toi et Jean avez recommencé à vous voir ?

Le brun répondit d'un ton las.

\- Tu sais très bien que lui et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation…

Mikasa haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis presque sûre de vous avoir surpris l'un sur l'au-

Eren la fit taire en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche.

\- Je promets que je ne ferais plus de blague sur ton prénom si tu cesses de faire référence à _cette fois là._

Au grand soulagement d'Eren, elle accepta, mais insista tout de même pour connaitre l'identité de son nouveau "prince charmant" selon ses propres mots.

\- Je jure de tout te dire, mais là il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais encore être en retard.

\- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne, il faut que j'avance sur mes révisions, et puis on pourra prendre ma voiture.

Eren s'empressa d'accepter, heureux de pouvoir éviter le bus.

Une fois dans la rue, Mikasa le prit par le bras et l'entraina en direction de son véhicule. Eren remonta le col de sa veste en jean afin de masquer sa nouvelle marque, mais celle-ci se situait trop haut dans son cou. « On pourrait presque penser qu'il l'a fait exprès… »

Sa sœur sourit face à sa vaine tentative, puis elle dénoua son écharpe avant de lui enrouler autour du cou. Enfin elle lui embrassa le front dans un geste maternel qui exaspéra Eren.

\- Mikasa, je n'ai plus dix ans, tu sais ?

La jeune fille l'ignora et Eren roula des yeux, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

.

Eren regarda pour la énième fois de la journée son téléphone, espérant enfin y trouver un message de Levi. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était sans nouvelle de sa part. La veille, il était même passé outre sa fierté et s'était résolu à l'appeler afin d'obtenir des explications sur ce silence. Mais là encore, il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sous le regard assassin d'Ymir qui articula silencieusement :

« Mets toi au travail ou je te botte le derrière. »

Eren s'exécuta, sachant pertinemment que la brune n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Néanmoins, son esprit restait focalisé sur Levi. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait son attitude. Certes, il l'avait planté sur le palier, mais ça faisait partie du jeu, non ? De plus, il était persuadé que si Levi n'était plus intéressé, il lui aurait fait savoir, au lieu de faire le mort…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une femme dont la queue de cheval désordonnée contrastait étrangement avec son tailleur chic.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle finit par fixer son attention sur Eren et se dirigea vers lui en sautillant.

\- Eren Jaeger ?

Le brun acquiesça, l'air incertain.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main et se présenta :

\- Hanji Zoé, associée et meilleure amie du lutin démoniaque, plus connu sous le nom de Levi.

Eren eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul instinctif avant de se ressaisir et de lui serrer la main.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter, toi et moi ?

Eren supposa qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de Levi et accepta donc sa proposition.

\- J'ai ma pause dans dix minutes, est-ce que vous pouvez attendre ?

\- Pas de problème ! Mais par pitié ne me vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas si vieille.

Le brun s'excusa rapidement, tandis qu'Hanji s'installait à une table et commandait un café.

Une fois l'heure de sa pause arrivée, Eren l'entraina dehors, n'ayant pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes comme celles d'Ymir puissent entendre leur conversation.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi Levi a décidé de faire le mort ? commença-t-il, agressif.

Contre toute attente, Hanji éclata de rire.

\- Oh, tu as du cran, je comprends ce qui plait tant à Levi chez toi… Enfin, ça et tes petites fesses bien sûr.

Surpris, Eren écarquilla les yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette femme ? »

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je dirai que c'est sa fierté mal placée qui l'empêche de te contacter.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. « Sa fierté mal placée ? »

\- Essaye de le comprendre, tu lui mets un vent magistral et le lendemain tu sors de chez toi en compagnie d'une jeune femme dont tu sembles proche et qui depuis dort chez toi…

Eren ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Levi était-il jaloux ? Et de Mikasa en plus ?

\- Mais il est complètement con ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ma sœur ! Et puis il est très mal placé pour questionner ma fidélité, surtout qu'on ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache…

Hanji eut l'air sceptique.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, je suppose que cette marque dans ton cou n'est pas de lui.

Eren rougit et remonta le col de sa chemise. Il avait oublié la présence de la marque à présent violette. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends une minute, comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il soit au courant de qui dort chez moi ? Et surtout qu'il m'ait vu ce matin-là ?

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hanji, ce qui fit frissonner Eren. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, il l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- En fait, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir…

Le brun soupira et s'appuya contre un mur. Alors comme ça Levi était jaloux… Cette pensée lui faisait étrangement plaisir, mais d'un autre côté cela entrainait aussi des problèmes dont il se serait volontiers passé. Reportant son attention sur Hanji, il la fixa, l'air interrogatif. Elle avait beau lui avoir donné les raisons du silence de Levi, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se justifier si ce dernier continuait à ignorer ses appels.

Elle sortit alors de son sac un long objet noir qu'Eren identifia comme étant une housse à vêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton costume pour ce soir.

\- Mon quoi ?

Hanji soupira et expliqua.

\- Il y aura une réception ce soir. Levi y sera, cela devrait te permettre d'éclaircir la situation.

\- Je peux inviter quelqu'un ?

La brune parut surprise par sa requête mais l'autorisa tout de même à venir accompagné.

Eren accepta le costume et prit son téléphone afin de prévenir Mikasa, la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse…

.

Eren tira nerveusement sur le bas de sa chemise.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, tu es très bien !

La voix autoritaire de Mikasa le rappela à l'ordre, et il cessa de maltraiter ses vêtements. Il avait revêtu le costume trois pièces qu'Hanji lui avait prêté, et bien que Mikasa lui ait assuré qu'il était superbe, en arguant que le bleu profond de la veste mettait en valeur ses yeux, il avait toujours la désagréable sensation de jouer un rôle.

Il inspira un grand coup, prit sa sœur par le bras, et monta les marches menant au manoir. Eren ne savait pas grand chose sur cette réception, uniquement qu'elle était donné par la famille _Landgrave_ et était au profit d'une quelconque œuvre caritative. Bien qu'il soupçonne que le but de cette soirée ne soit pas d'aider les plus démunis, mais plutôt de se faire bien voir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle principale, une vive lumière l'éblouit, le forçant à plisser les yeux. Un immense lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce. De larges miroirs, aux moulures dorées, décoraient chaque mur de la salle, reflétant ainsi la lumière du chandelier, tout en donnant une impression de grandeur. Que ce soit le sol en marbre, les rideaux en satin ou encore les verres disposés en cascade et remplis de champagne, chaque détail semblait avoir été pensé afin de donner une impression de faste et d'opulence. Eren révisa mentalement son jugement sur les hôtes de cette soirée. Leur objectif n'était pas de se faire bien voir mais plutôt d'étaler leur richesse.

Eren parcourut la pièce des yeux sans prendre la peine de cacher son air dégouté. Cet étalage de luxe lui donnait la nausée. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier le cadre, les autres convives riant, buvant, mangeant et dansant.

\- Une bande de porcs, bons qu'à s'empiffrer… marmonnât-il.

Mikasa lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place dans cet univers. Elle portait une longue robe noire, au col montant en dentelle, fendue le long de sa cuisse et qui soulignait sa taille marquée.

\- Tu es très jolie ce soir, Mikasa.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Quoique puisse penser Armin, Eren n'avait jamais considéré Mikasa autrement que comme sa sœur. Même si du côté de la jeune fille, il y avait eu une période où elle avait intéressé, c'était resté un simple béguin d'adolescente, et il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

\- J'ai envie de danser ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrainant le brun vers le centre de la salle.

Eren protesta vivement et essaya de se dégager, mais Mikasa avait bien plus de force que lui, et il se retrouva rapidement une main posée sur sa taille et l'autre sur l'épaule. L'orchestre jouait un air, qu'Eren identifia être une valse.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment danser là-dessus…

\- Tu m'as forcé à t'accompagner afin que tu puisses voir ton prince nain, alors tu me dois bien une danse.

Eren tiqua à l'entente du surnom que Mikasa avait attribué à Levi. Néanmoins, il comprit que toute lutte était inutile et laissa Mikasa conduire la danse.

.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, je ne m'associerai pas avec ce crétin de Naile, alors fous moi la paix Erwin.

Le blond roula des yeux.

\- Cite moi un seul des nos partenaires potentiels que tu ne considères pas comme un crétin ?

Levi lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Erwin soupira.

\- Fais un effort, il doit bien en avoir un qui trouve grâce à tes yeux non ? Ce sont tous d'excellents dirigeants et issus de familles prestigieuses qui plus est.

\- Je me fous de leurs noms ou de leur influence. Démerde toi pour trouver d'autres personnes, c'est bien pour ça que je te paye non ? Ou bien dois-je aussi chercher un nouveau conseiller financier ?

\- Ce que tu dis me blesse profondément Levi. J'espérais que tu me considérais comme un ami…

Les lèvres de Levi s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur qu'Erwin ignora.

\- Mais même si tu ne les aimes pas, il faudra faire avec, ce sont les seuls qui acceptent de travailler avec toi, alors-

Le reste des paroles d'Erwin n'atteint jamais Levi. En effet, toute l'attention de ce dernier s'étant focalisée sur un certain brun aux yeux vert.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il observait Eren valser avec celle qui semblait partager sa vie.

\- Levi, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ?

Le noir de jais fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et intima à Erwin de se taire. Qu'est-ce que ce mioche venait faire ici ? Le fait qu'Eren soit en couple n'était pas un problème en soit. Lui-même étant marié, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Néanmoins, il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, et surtout qu'il ose venir le narguer ainsi. Il commençait vraiment à croire que ce morveux se foutait de sa gueule…

Levi balaya rapidement la salle du regard à la recherche de la seule personne qui pouvait être responsable de cela : Hanji. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle.

\- Bonsoir mon petit Levi adoré !

Levi lui lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret, provoquant un mouvement de recul instinctif chez son interlocutrice.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'Eren fout ici ?

Il s'était exprimé calmement mais Hanji n'en fut que plus effrayé, sentant la colère froide du noir de jais. Cependant, Hanji n'avait jamais eu un instinct de survie très développé et décida d'ignorer le ton menaçant qu'il avait employé.

\- Je l'ai invité, quelle question ! Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, et puis les amis c'est-

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Levi la plaquait contre le mur tout en l'étranglant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi binoclarde cinglée ? Tu tiens tant à ce qu'il se fasse tuer ?!

Hanji tenta de répondre, mais manqua d'air. Elle essaya vainement de se dégager, mais Levi resserra sa prise autour de son cou lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Levi. Lâche-la, demanda Erwin d'une voix calme.

Levi ignora sa requête et tourna son regard vers lui. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le blond n'aurait plus été qu'un cadavre.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Erwin.

\- Écoute-moi, je sais que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais il ne court aucun risque ! Personne ici ne sait que vous vous connaissez, Kenny n'est pas là, officiellement tu es marié, et qui plus est il est venu accompagné. Aux yeux de tous, il n'est que l'invité d'Hanji, rien de plus, alors lâche-la.

La froide logique du blond parvint à le calmer et il consentit à laisser Hanji respirer. Celle-ci toussa à plusieurs reprises et parvint difficilement à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ta faute, je te le ferais payer, siffla-t-il.

La brune, habituée aux menaces ainsi qu'aux tentatives d'assassinat de son ami se remit rapidement et répliqua avec un sourire en coin :

\- Attention Levi, à t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu tiens à lui…

.

Après quelques danses avec Mikasa, celle-ci avait consenti à laisser Eren tranquille et était parti en quête d'un autre cavalier. Depuis, il déambulait dans la salle à la recherche de Levi.

Il commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il le trouve un jour, lorsqu'en passant près d'un couloir, il se sentit tirer vers l'avant. Il commença par essayer de se dégager mais il reconnut Levi et décida de se laisser faire.

Il se laissa donc entrainer dans une salle adjacente et fit alors face au plus âgé.

\- A quoi tu joues, morveux ?

Eren vit rouge. « Très bien, s'il le prend comme ça… »

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Levi. Si je vais bien ? Oui merci, je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Eren, sarcastique.

Le noir de jais lui lança un regard qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais Eren ne se démonta pas.

\- Ta femme n'est pas avec toi ?

Levi fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Non, j'ai préféré venir seul. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas…

Eren soupira de manière théâtrale.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas présenté Mikasa. En même temps c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour que je te présente ma _famille_ , tu ne crois pas ?

A l'entente du mot _famille_ l'expression de Levi changea. Toute trace de colère disparut de ses traits, remplacés par la surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il retrouve son habituel air neutre.

Un silence tendu plana quelques instants avant que Levi se décide à le briser.

\- Ta famille ?

Eren vrilla son regard au sien, et asséna :

\- Oui, Mikasa est ma sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas de sœur…

Le brun sourit malicieusement.

\- Visiblement, tes recherches sur moi ont été incomplètes, sinon tu saurais qu'elle vit avec ma famille depuis ses neuf ans. Certes, nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, mais mes parents l'ont adopté, ce qui fait donc d'elle ma sœur.

\- Je vois…

Eren se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux avant de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise sous le regard étonné de Levi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais gamin ?

Eren releva la tête et haussa les épaules feignant l'innocence.

\- Quoi ? Il fait super chaud.

Il remarqua que le regard de Levi s'attardait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa peau dénudée.

\- La vue te plait ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Levi ancra son regard au sien, et Eren eut soudainement des difficultés à respirer. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans son corps alors que son souffle continuait de s'accélérer. Il eut l'impression que la pièce rétrécissait et, se sentant pris en otage par deux prunelles magnétiques. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Levi au point où leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Il inspira longuement, essayant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration mais fut alors assailli par l'odeur de Levi. Un mélange de musc et une senteur boisée qui l'enivra.

\- Tu devrais y retourner… Ta _sœur_ va s'inquiéter.

Eren fixa Levi, celui-ci avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il soupira et se résigna à sortir de la pièce. Rien n'était jamais simple avec Levi. Mais là était tout l'intérêt…

.

Eren chercha Mikasa dans toute la salle avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Après près de quinze minutes de recherche infructueuse, il sortit son téléphone afin de l'appeler. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire puisqu'un message de sa sœur s'afficha dès qu'il eut déverrouillé l'écran.

 **De : Mikasa**

 **Désolé Eren, je dois partir. Un problème avec Sasha à l'appartement, il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour rentrer sans moi.**

Eren soupira, il était bon pour prendre un taxi. Il ne fut cependant guère surpris que Sasha -la colocataire de Mikasa- ait encore réussi à créer des problèmes.

N'ayant plus de raison de s'attarder à cette réception, il se dirigea vers la sortie afin de rejoindre la station de taxi la plus proche.

Il avait seulement fait quelques mètres qu'une voiture noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la fenêtre de la porte arrière s'abaissait, révélant sans surprise Levi.

\- Je te ramène ? proposa-t-il.

Eren fit la moue.

\- Peut-être une autre fois. Là, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi…

Levi le fixa quelques instants, l'air indescriptible, avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de s'éloigner permettant à Eren de se glisser sur la banquette. Le noir de jais indiqua rapidement une adresse à son chauffeur et la voiture démarra.

 **Bon je ne savais pas vraiment comment finir ce chapitre avec une belle phrase, mais c'est pas nécessaire à chaque fois si ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement contenir le premier lemon (waouh on s'en doutait pas…) et je vous cache pas que ça m'angoisse grandement. Sérieusement je n'ai jamais écris ça de ma vie x) Heureusement que j'en ai lu beaucoup (presque trop), ça devrait m'inspirer. Enfin je précise bien que normalement c'est ce qu'il va se passer mais je pourrais très bien changer d'avis et leur mettre un nouvel obstacle sur le chemin…**

 **Alors pourquoi ce chapitre n'est pas entièrement corrigé. Comme je l'ai dit je viens de finir de l'écrire et toute la partie que je viens d'écrire n'a pas encore pus être corrigé par ma correctrice. Mais je devais absolument le poster maintenant car je pars en vacance demain et ce pendant un mois, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucune certitude quand à ma connexion internet…**

 **En d'autre terme** ** _Il va falloir attendre._** **Oui je cite Snk x) J'essaierai quand même de poster mais je ne peux vraiment rien garantir. Enfin bref vous savez tout je vous fais des bisous (whaou je dois vraiment être fatigué pour dire ça) et vous demandes de bien vouloir laisser une review si vous avez appréciez le chapitre :)**

 **Réponse a Aamy :**

 **Honnêtement ta review est tellement longue que je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Peut-être par te remercier ) J'aime absolument tout les types de reviews bonne, mauvaise (tant que c'est constructif), courte, longue,… Mais les avis détaillés ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! Donc merci :3 Pavé indigeste ou pas soit sûr que je lirais toujours et répondrais avec plaisir.**

 **Par contre je crois que je suis pas très doué non plus pour faire une réponse bien construite donc je te demande d'avance de me pardonner et aussi pour les fautes qu'il risque d'y avoir comme je l'ai dit il est six heures du mat donc je ne répond plus de rien !**

 ** _Ta maman chat Easyan sama_** **c'est trop mignon comme nom, je confirme que nous la vénérons tous.**

 **Contente que tu trouve le "cliché" utilisé à bonne escient. Je ne disais pas ça pour dénigrer ma propre histoire, mais parce quand on voit que certains auteurs te construisent des univers entier, c'est un peu facile d'écrire une fic sur une riche et mystérieux homme ainsi qu'un serveur x)**

 **Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour** ** _entre les bras du diable_** **(au passage la fic à été écrite par Lolosawyer) Dans les deux Levi est très sur de lui et entreprenant. Je suis certaine de l'avoir lu mais je suis incapable de dire si c'était avant ou après avoir eu l'idée de cette fic, même s'il n'est pas impossible que ça m'ai influencé, consciemment ou non. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que moi aussi j'aime voir Levi dominer ( je crois que c'était un peu évident vu ce que j'écris x) )Mais ou il à aussi un côté connard, il s'ennui terriblement puisqu'il à déjà tout !**

 **Ravi que tu aime aussi ma "version" d'Eren, j'en avais un peu assez de le voir trop soumis dans d'autre fic (enfin ça dépend de la situation bien sûr), alors que dans Snk, il est plutôt du genre à casser des gueules et à remettre les gens à leurs places !**

 **L'amitié Eren et Armin est en effet un mystère, je pense qu'elle repose sur un grand attachement et c'est pour ça qu'Armin parvient à le supporter. Je n'avais pas prévu de développer le Armin/Annie, je voulais juste le mentionner parce que j'aime bien ce couple. Après je pourrais en inclure dans certain chapitre c'est une possibilité que je n'écarte pas..**

 **Ce n'est pas un sacrilège de se foutre d'Ymir dans le manga, à la base je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement. Mais** ** _My beautifull beast_** **a eu raison de moi, et maintenant je l'aime bien, et puis elle me fait rire !**

 **Je crois que la scène ou j'ai "ridiculisé" Levi est m'a préféré :3 La vérité c'est qu'elle est né d'une flemme d'écrire un lemon, et visiblement ça a bien plus donc tant mieux ! Si je dis que rigolais aussi comme une idiote en l'écrivant c'est bizarre ? Peut-être un peu, mais c'est la vérité je n'y peu rien. Crois moi je me rend bien compte de l'effet que cette scène peut avoir, juste imaginer la tête de Levi… XD**

 **Je suis d'accord avec toi lorsque ça part direct en lemon c'est assez suspect, la fic à ensuite tendance à partir en couille (je deviens vulgaire, on dirait que levi détint sur moi) et à ne devenir plus qu'une suite de lemon au détriment de l'histoire. Même si certaine fois c'est très bien fait comme dans** ** _Sygma_** **, mais là on parle d'Easyan c'est un autre niveau.**

 **Je risque d'avoir l'air d'une psychopathe mais j'aime écrire les histoires d'amour où ça se passe mal. Ecrire des trucs tout mignons et niais c'est pas mon délire, alors forcément je met plein d'obstacle sur le chemin pour leur compliqué la vie et encore ce n'est que le début, je réserve encore d'autre trahison et déboire amoureux pour la suite.**

 **Je suis désolé que tu ais connu l'infidélité d'en ta vie. Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais j'ai vu les effets que ça pouvait avoir sur une famille… J'essaierai de traiter ce sujet le mieux possible car j'y tiens vraiment.**

 **Eren se soucie en effet des conséquences de ses actes, tu l'as surement compris c'est liée à son passée et crois moi Eren sait ce que l'infidélité peut avoir comme effet. Mais comme tu l'as dit il est face à Levi Ackerman en personne, toute sa bonne volonté risque de ne pas suffire… Mais le cas de Levi est particulier sans trop en dire, je te conseillerais seulement de ne pas le juger trop vite.**

 **Après Levi a-t-il mentit à Eren sur son mariage ? C'est a toi de juger, j'essaye de répondre discrètement dans les chapitres, mais tant que rien n'est confirmé je laisse chacun se faire son idée**

 **Oui le passé de Levi est au programme, je ne sais vraiment pas quand, soit quand je serais en manque d'inspiration ou bien quand ça collera bien avec l'histoire.**

 **Attention tu viens de faire une promesse tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages là… Non je plaisant libre à toi d'aller lire et commenter l'autre ou pas, je te préviens juste qu'elle est très différente.**

 **Je crois que j'ai finit et que je vais pouvoir aller me coucher ! (joie et bonheur en moi) Je crois que ma réponse est aussi devenu un pavé indigeste je m'en excuse, et si tu préfère que je m'étal moins dis le moi et je m'exécuterais. A bientôt j'éspère !**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai entendu vos appels depuis le fin fond de la Bretagne et j'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de publier ! (je m'auto applaudis) En fait j'ai connecté mon téléphone à mon ordi afin d'utiliser mon forfait internet, mais je galère, je ne suis même pas en 4g mais en H (oui ça existe encore) x)**

 **La vérité, c'est que les reviews, m'on grave motivé à trouver un moyen de publier x) donc vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez que je continue de magouiller afin de publier )**

 **Je ne donne pas souvent de noms à mes chapitres, principalement par flemme mais celui-là en à un :** **Cigarettes After Sex**

 **En fait, c'est le nom du groupe que j'écoutais en écrivant, et il m'a semblé particulièrement approprié à la situation ça vous donne d'ailleurs une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il se passera dans ce chapitre x) Même si je pense que tout le monde avait deviné, je crois qu'Eren a été plutôt clair... Tant qu'on parle de musique, je vous conseille d'écouter** ** _Riverside_** **d'Agnes Obel pendant la partie sur Levi, vers la fin du chapitre.**

 **Etant donné que ma connexion internet est incertaine je réponds aux reviews (pas seulement aux guest) au début du chapitre. Sinon tout mon forfait y passera, et dans ce cas je ne pourrai même pas essayer de publier la suite. Et en plus ça rallonge le chapitre x)**

 **Fanakeh :**

 **Merci de ta confiance à ma capacité à écrire un lemon, j'espère sincèrement avoir réussi ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, en faite j'adore quand levi est jaloux :3 Et oui Mikasa n'est pas amoureuse d'Eren, je crois que j'ai fais une overdose à force de voir des fics où c'est le cas, ça en devient cliché, même si dans certaines c'est bien fait.**

 **Je comprends ton envie de les voir danser, mais imagine la scène, Levi un homme marié qui danse une valse avec un homme… Hum ça pose problème. En soit Eren pourrait réussir à le convaincre mais pas en public, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans le privée ? )**

 **Grimmy06 :** **Je vais peut être avoir l'air un peu stupide, mais à chaque fois que je vois un commentaire de ta part je suis super contente :D Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'adore ta fic** ** _Destiny_** **donc forcément voir que tu apprécie ma fic me fait super plaisir :)**

 **KCink :**

 **Merci d'avoir commenté plusieurs ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir Du coup je te fais la réponse en trois fois moi aussi )**

 **Ravie que ça t'ais plu dès le début !**

 **Apparemment beaucoup de lecteurs ont halluciné lorsqu'Eren a planté Levi sur le palier x) En effet la vengeance de Levi seras intense, mais elle pourrait être assez différente de ce à quoi tu t'attends, il se pourrait même qu'Eren aime ça… Je n'en dis pas plus sinon ce n'est pas marrant.**

 **Contente que la fin t'ais plus, et oui cette phrase est totalement tendancieuse et clairement pas innocente, je crois qu'Eren est un peu un allumeur x)**

 **Je comprends que tu n'ais pas eu envie d'attendre la suite, en faite je suis même flatté mais tu vois j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour publier malgré tout !**

 **Invité :**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Et la suite eh bien c'est maintenant x)**

 **Kawa neko :**

 **Salut ! en effet la haute société est un milieu très particulier, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours vu ce milieu comme un endroit très dangereux, pire que les bas fonds, parce qu'ici les gens peuvent essayer de te tuer tout en te souriant x) Donc oui Eren pourrait être en danger… Je suis contente que tu aime voir Levi comme ça, parce que ça risque de se reproduire bu que c'est une de ses facettes que j'aime le plus. Levi ne connait pas le sens du mot délicatesses du coup Hanji en subit les conséquences. Pour le lemon j'espère qu'il te plaira, je suis tellement angoissé, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vaut… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !**

 **Alice :** **Hey : Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois une détraqué juste parce que tu veux un lemon, moi aussi j'aime bien en lire :3 Un peu moins les écrire, mais je l'ai quand même fait, en espérant qu'il te conviendra ) Concernant la fin, honnêtement je n'ai pas encore décidé, j'avoue que de manière général je préfère les fins tristes, je les trouve plus "jolie" mais je sais aussi qu'à lire ça peut être difficile, donc j'hésite encore, mais je ne sais pas si une fin triste conviendrait à cette histoire donc ne t'en fais pas trop. Ce qui est sur c'es qu'ils vont d'abord galérer, ça ne serait pas amusant autrement x)**

 **Saryn :** **Merci ! Ravi que l'histoire te plaise !**

 **Shayne :** **Waouh, merci c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis :3 Je suis super contente que leur relation corresponde à l'idée que tu t'en fais ! La fin n'est pas encore décider, j'y réfléchis encore, mais je ne pense pas qu'une fin triste correspondrait à l'histoire, après je change très vite d'avis, donc je préfère ne pas me prononcer pour le moment. Lemon tu voulais, lemon il y a ! En espérant qu'il te plaira )**

 **Aamy**

 **Encore une fois je t'ai répondu à la fin, car je suis incapable de synthétiser x)**

Un silence tendu régnait dans l'habitacle, uniquement rompu par le doux bruit du moteur. Mais ce silence n'était pas du à la gêne ou à un manque de conversation, mais plutôt à l'électricité dont c'était chargé l'air lorsque la voiture avait démarré.

Les deux passagers ne se parlaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, ni même se regardaient. Comme si un simple contact romprait l'équilibre instable qui leur empêchait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Malgré ça, Eren avait horriblement conscience de la présence de Levi à quelques centimètres de lui. La tension environnante se répercutait dans son corps le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

Lorsqu'enfin la voiture s'arrêta, il descendit et suivit Levi sans prononcer un mot. C'était inutile, il savait où ils allaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était le principal instigateur de cette action. A l'instant même où il avait prononcé ces mots « Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi » Il avait volontairement scellé son destin. Il voulait Levi, il le voulait maintenant, il le voulait comme jamais il avait voulu quelqu'un.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sans un bruit, les confinant ainsi dans un espace encore plus étroit qu'auparavant. Avant même qu'ils aient atteint le premier étage, il y eu un bruit semblable un éclair, comme si la tension autours d'eux s'embrasait, brisant l'équilibre dans lequel ils se trouvaient et leurs faisant perdre tout contrôle.

Eren ne sut jamais qui avait bougé en premier, il sentit seulement la bouche de Levi se plaquer sauvagement contre la sienne faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, l'esprit déjà embué par le désir. Levi lui mordit sans douceur la lèvre du bas, exigeant l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres, accueillant une langue qui aussitôt entreprit d'entraîner la sienne dans un ballet acharné.

Eren tenta de reprendre le control du baiser, refusant de se laisser dominer aussi facilement. Mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le plaquant contre la paroi, une main agrippant fermement ses fesses, lui soutirant un gémissement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier étage Eren tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du noir de jais afin de sortir. Néanmoins il eu à peine esquissé un geste, qu'il se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier de ses bras. Il protesta vivement. Il n'allait tout de même pas le faire dans l'ascenseur !

Levi le fit taire à l'aide de sa bouche, glissant sournoisement sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il l'entraina rapidement à l'extérieur sans pour autant mettre un terme à leur baisé. Eren qui se concentrait sur le fait de rester debout, ne s'étonna même pas que l'ascenseur donne directement dans l'appartement.

Levi fit rapidement glisser sa veste des épaules du brun, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, action qui le força à lâcher sa bouche, permettant à Eren de respirer de nouveau.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, Eren put observer le lieu où il se trouvait.

L'appartement était vaste, et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas fait attention plus tôt, s'étalait sur tout l'étage. Une large baie vitrée occupait un des murs, permettant d'admirer la ville en contrebas. Du canapé noir, au sol blanc, ainsi qu'au mur gris, tout était -comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec Levi- d'une neutralité absolu. A bien y regarder, Eren constata, qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre effet personnel. Surpris, il demanda :

\- Tu vis vraiment ici ?

\- Plus ou moins…

Pris d'un doute Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- Et combien de mec tu as amené ici ?

Levi répondit avec un regard éloquent.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Je vois…

Eren rajusta sa veste. C'était peut être légèrement puéril de sa part, mais l'idée de se faire prendre là ou un nombre inconnus de mec était déjà passé, le refroidissait considérablement. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette désagréable impression d'être un parmi tant d'autres.

Levi soupira.

\- Si tu préfère on peut aller à l'hôtel.

Eren bien que surpris de le voir céder aussi rapidement, accepta.

\- Néanmoins…

Levi s'approcha vivement de lui. Cette atteinte à son espace vital, lui provoqua un mouvement de recul involontaire, et il se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Levi profita de sa surprise pour glisser un genou entre ses jambes. Il fit alors pression son entre-jambe tout en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je doute que tu puisses tenir jusque là…

Il lui mordilla ensuite l'oreille, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise. Puis descendit le long de sa nuque, mordant et suçotant chaque bout de peau qui était à sa portée.

Eren n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi sensible. D'habitude c'était lui qui dominait son partenaire, lui qui arrachait des gémissements, lui qui menait la danse. Là, il n'avait aucun contrôle, il se contentait de subir les assauts de Levi. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu retourner la situation, ou du moins essayer. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Chaque nouvelle sensation se révélait plus intense et exquise que la précédente. Il avait l'impression que sa peau s'embrasait sous les doigts experts de Levi. Perdre le contrôle n'avait jamais été aussi bon…

« Oh et puis merde »

Abandonnant ses réticences, il enleva d'un geste vif la veste de Levi avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise. Il eut quelques difficultés avec les boutons de celle-ci, mais moins du à un manque d'adresse de sa part, qu'à la main que Levi avait sournoisement glissé, dans son pantalon.

Levi fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long de son entre-jambe, taquinant l'élastique de son boxer, sans pour autant franchir la barrière du tissu. Eren frustré grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un gamin impatient…

Pour toute réponse Eren captura ses lèvres et finit de les débarrasser de leurs chemises. Levi mit rapidement fin à l'étreinte. Le brun s'apprêtait à protester, mais se ravisa lorsque Levi le prit par la main et l'entraina vers la chambre.

Très vite, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, intégralement nu, sans même se souvenir du moment où ils avaient retiré de leurs pantalons et chaussures. Il n'essaya même pas de s'en rappeler, décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était ce qu'il ressentait.

Le souffle brûlant de Levi sur sa peau.

La douceur des cheveux ébène dans lesquels se baladaient ses mains.

L'odeur boisée du corps qui le recouvrait.

La langue qui retraçait chacun de ses muscles, descendant lentement le long de son torse.

Cette même langue s'aventura plus bas, goutant son aine, puis glissant le long de sa cuisse, tout en évitant soigneusement son entre-jambe.

Eren gémit faiblement en guise de protestation. Lorsqu'enfin, Levi le prit en main, un râle incontrôlé lui échappa. Levi fit lentement courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur, avant d'entamer un lent va et viens. Eren gémit de plus belle tout en rougissant à l'idée du spectacle qu'il devait offrir à cet instant, surtout au niveau sonore…

Levi accéléra le rythme, sentant le désir gonfler un peu plus sa propre entre-jambe à chaque plainte qu'il arrachait au brun.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, sans tenir compte des protestations d'Eren et se pencha afin de récupérer un objet dans sa table de nuit.

Eren essaya de ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle, tout était si bien prévu, et profita plutôt de cette rapide pause pour détailler le corps de Levi. Son rêve était bien en dessous de la réalité… Chaque partit de son corps semblait finement musclé. Mais loin de rendre sa silhouette imposante, cela le rendait plus similaire à un félin, comme une panthère prêt à bondir. La comparaison était encore plus évidente, lorsque Levi le regardait avec cette étrange lueur dans le regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

Eren frissonna d'anticipation, lorsqu'il sentit le doigt dûment enduit de gel, glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Levi ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et le poussa lentement à l'intérieur. Eren ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, se concentrant plutôt sur l'autre main de Levi qui avait reprit ses mouvements sur sa virilité.

Lorsqu'il introduisit un second doigt et entama des mouvements de ciseaux, Eren se mordit la lèvre afin de retenir un cri de douleur.

\- Eren…

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de cette voix. Rauque, grave, brûlante. Comment le simple fait de dire son prénom pouvait être aussi sexy ?

\- Regarde-moi.

Eren rouvrit les yeux, et contempla les prunelles grises de son vis-à-vis, semblable à du métal en fusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le brun le fixa interdit. Il n'était pas… Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de le dire ?

Levi retira, lentement ses doigts, laissant Eren avec une étrange sensation de vide. Puis il se pencha et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Dis-le…

Eren, rougissant, détourna le regard. Il hésita quelques instants, mais son intimité palpitante le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Il souffla :

\- P-Prend-moi…

Levi esquissa un rictus satisfait, avant de se positionner entre ses jambes. Eren enroula naturellement ses bras autours de son torse, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui d'un coup sec. Le brun grimaça, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait, partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Levi ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Sachant par expérience qu'attendre indéfiniment ne ferait pas disparaitre la douleur, Eren lui signifia d'un mouvement de hanche qu'il était près.

Aussitôt, Levi se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement afin de se synchroniser avec ses gestes sur la virilité d'Eren, puis il accéléra le rythme, se sentant plus proche de l'extase à chacun des gémissements de son partenaire.

Eren enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se laissant enivrer par son odeur, et le mordant afin d'étouffer un minimum ses plaintes. Néanmoins, lorsque d'un coup de rein Levi toucha sa prostate, il ne put retenir un cri et rejeta la tête en arrière.

Levi accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, ses coups de buttoir se faisant plus précis et plus urgent. Lorsque dans un râle Eren se libéra entre leurs deux torses en criant son nom, il ne tarda guère à le rejoindre.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques minutes, le bruit de leur respiration saccadé emplissant la pièce.

Puis Levi roula sur le dos, et attrapa un mouchoir avant de se nettoyer méticuleusement le torse, sous le regard toujours brulant d'Eren.

Une fois certains qu'il était propre il se retourna vers Eren, s'apprêtant à répéter l'opération. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Même dans la pénombre le brun sentit le regard blasé qui se posa sur lui.

\- C'est évident non ? Je te nettoie…

\- Pour quoi faire ? J'ai qu'à aller prendre une douche.

Un sourire carnassier, étira les lèvres de Levi.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai finis avec toi gamin ?

Eren ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. Finalement il laissa à son tour un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

.

Eren battit faiblement des paupières. Les premiers rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait d'une douce lumière. Il grimaça, il était trop tôt pour qu'il se réveille. Il se retourna, espérant vainement retrouver le sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la place à côté de lui était vide. Et à en juger par la fraicheur des draps, depuis longtemps.

Il refusa néanmoins de s'en inquiéter. Il savait que la nuit, il bougeait beaucoup, et n'aurait pas été surpris que Levi, lassé, ait décidé de finir sa nuit sur le canapé.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il se leva et s'étira longuement, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchirait les reins. Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal…

Il ramassa son caleçon dans un coin de la pièce et l'enfila avant de se diriger, affamé, vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il traversait le salon, il s'arrêta brusquement. Levi n'était pas sur le canapé…

Oubliant momentanément son estomac, il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement à la recherche du noir de jais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était seul… Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de saprésence, pas même ses vêtements, rien.

Eren se laissa aller à un rire bref, sans joie, rempli d'amertume. « Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? » En fin de compte, voilà ce qu'il était, un coup d'un soir, un vulgaire plan cul, rien de plus…

Il n'avait rien contre les coups d'un soir, lui-même en avait régulièrement. Mais dans ces cas-là, il s'assurait toujours que son partenaire et lui même sachent à quoi s'attendre.

Là, c'était différent. Il avait espéré… Il avait cru… Il avait eu l'impression que c'était plus que ça, que les choses étaient différentes entre eux. « Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot… » « Félicitations Eren ! Tu viens de te faire enculer deux fois par le même mec en moins de vingt-quatre heures. » Mais la deuxième fois était bien différente et nettement plus douloureuse…

Un nouveau rire lui échappa, avant se briser, se muant en sanglots étouffés. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? » Il savait que ça n'aurait pas du l'affecter autant. Il connaissait Levi depuis quoi, trois semaines tout au plus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir profondément blessé par son geste, blessé et trahi. A cette douleur s'ajoutait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été utilisé. Il se sentait souillé, il se dégoutait lui-même.

« Je suis vraiment pathétique. » Ce connard ne méritait pas ses larmes, il refusait d'être aussi faible. Pas ici. Pas dans son appartement. Pas dans un lieu où il pouvait encore sentir sa présence. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les traitresses qui coulaient déjà, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la salle de bain. Il se sentait sale. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de saleté qu'une douche pourrait effacer, celle-ci était gravée sous sa peau. Il renonça donc et retourna dans la chambre afin de s'habiller, décidé à ne plus passer une seule seconde de plus ici.

Il partit en claquant la porte, ne se souciant ni de son estomac qui criait famine, ni de la pluie qui battait à ses oreilles. Il courrait presque à présent, il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cet appartement, s'éloigner de lui, l'oublier.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, épuisé. Il saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

\- Allo ?

\- E-Excuse-moi Christa, je te réveille ?

Sa voix tremblait plus qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Aucune importance. Est-ce que tout va bien Eren ?

\- Je…

Eren ravala un sanglot, il refusait de craquer, pas maintenant.

\- Non, je crois que je suis malade… Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer ?

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, soigne-toi bien.

\- Merci, répondit-il faiblement avant de raccrocher.

Il venait de mentir à une de ses amies et avait consciemment profité de sa gentillesse. Il s'appuya contre un mur, pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. En fin de compte, il était peut-être bien malade…

.

Levi marchait d'un pas tranquille dans la nuit noir. Il avait renvoyé son chauffeur qui l'avait attendu, ayant parfaitement connaissance de ses habitudes nocturnes.

L'homme, un certain Frank, travaillait pour lui depuis des années, et savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il conduisait son patron à cette adresse, celui-ci ressortait toujours quelques heures plus tard, généralement au beau milieu de la nuit et rentrait chez lui. Sans être un génie, Frank avait rapidement deviné à quelles activités se livrait Monsieur Ackerman avec ces hommes. Une fois par mois, jamais deux fois le même, il avait une certaine routine. Il savait que son patron était marié. Mais après tout, ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits ne le regardait pas. Son travail était très bien payé. Son patron, à défaut de pouvoir le qualifier de charmant, lui faisait confiance et ça lui suffisait. Alors même s'il n'en dirait jamais rien, voir Monsieur Ackerman faillir à sa routine l'avait inquiété.

Levi lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ressenti le besoin de marcher, alors il l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se contentait de marcher, une cigarette à la main, espérant que l'air nocturne l'apaiserait.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était tourmenté, pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, pourquoi sa propre attitude le révulsait. Pourtant, à la minute où il s'était intéressé au gamin, il savait que les choses finiraient ainsi : lui s'éclipsant au milieu de la nuit, pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait s'autoriser, une seule nuit. Chacune de ses relations avec les hommes qu'il trouvait digne de son attention suivait la même règle. Une seule et unique nuit, rien de plus.

Après ça, il disparaissait et sortait de leur vie. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il couchait une seule fois avec chaque personne. Non, il pouvait coucher deux, trois fois, voire plus si son partenaire était vraiment bon. Mais jamais cela ne devait durer plus d'une nuit. Cette règle était simple et il l'avait toujours appliqué depuis dix ans, depuis _lui._

Eren n'était pas le premier qu'il abandonnait au milieu dans le nuit, le laissant seul dans cet appartement sans un mot ni une explication. Levi avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'idée du gamin qui se réveillerait seul dans son lit lui donnait la nausée ?

Levi porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Mais même le doux goût de la nicotine ne parvint pas à le distraire. Ses pensées revinrent encore une fois à l'homme encore endormi, qui ignorait son absence.

Il aurait pu revenir, se recoucher dans son lit, prétendre qu'il n'était jamais parti. Si Levi était entièrement honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait même qu'il en avait envie. Pour la première fois, une seule nuit ne lui semblait pas assez. Il voulait plus, il voulait encore ce gamin. Il voulait de nouveau sentir la chaleur de sa peau, sentir sa langue contre la sienne, entendre ses gémissements incontrôlés, l'entendre murmurer son nom lorsqu'il était au bord de l'extase, revoir ses yeux couleur océan, revoir son sourire trop innocent.

Pourtant, il continua de marcher, s'éloignant toujours plus de lui. Il ne devait pas y retourner. Jamais. Il savait à quel danger s'exposaient les hommes qu'il fréquentait, si Kenny l'apprenait. Il refusait que quiconque risque sa vie pour lui, et surtout pas Eren.

Il soupira et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Sa décision était prise, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y tenir, et faire comme d'habitude.

 **Bon et bien je crois que cette fiction est à présent terminée… Non, je plaisante ! Pardon pour cette blague de mauvais goût, je voulais juste finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse…**

 **S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite… Et puis essayez de ne pas être trop dur avec Levi. Ok il a vraiment agi comme un connard, mais… en fait, je crois que même moi, je ne peux pas le défendre sur ce coup-là ( bon je dis ça mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait agir comme ça, je dirais bien qu'il à une bonne raison, mais même si c'est plus ou moins le cas, je ne vais pas dévoiler la suite tout de même XD )**

 **En soit j'ai été plus gentille que prévu, les pensées de Levi ne devait arriver qu'au prochain chapitre, mais comme celui-ci était trop court je les ai incluse.**

 **Ce chapitre marque aussi mon premier lemon… Bordel je suis gêné… (oui il faut savoir que j'ai un langage assez crû généralement, même si je fais des efforts quand j'écris là je n'arrive pas à me retenir tellement j'ai envie d'aller me cacher sous ma couette) Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi gêné, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression d'être une perverse de première catégorie !**

 **Outre ma gêne, j'espère qu'il vous a plus :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire, ce que vous en avez pensé, si certaines choses étaient bien ou si au contraire d'autre n'allait pas. Histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir pour les suivants… Parce que oui même si je suis gêné, je risque d'en écrire au moins un autre, je crois que c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire.**

 **Ah et aussi il se peut qu'il y ai plus de fautes dans le lemon. En fait c'est un membre de ma famille qui me relit et bon, je pense que j'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle lise ça #lemalaise. Donc si vous en voyez, et que vous avez la volonté n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**

 **Dernière petite chose, et j'arrête de vous saouler avec mes notes de fin de chapitre. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous étaient contente de ne pas voir Eren trop soumis à Levi, mais je pense que cet état de chose ne s'applique pas à leurs vies sexuels, et puis j'ai un petit kiff sur Levi qui domine Eren (au lit seulement), donc forcément j'ai écris ce que j'aime )**

 **Voilà, comme promis je me tais maintenant, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'avoue que j'angoisse à mort là…**

 **Réponse à Aamy**

 **Je t'en prie ! Je pense que répondre c'est normal, et puis honnêtement, j'aime bien le faire C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pitié de mon sommeil, mais bon j'avais finis le chapitre à 5 heure et demie donc je n'étais plus à ça près, et surtout je ne savais pas si je pourrais publier avant un mois, et je ne trouvais pas ça sympa de ma part de mettre si longtemps à répondre. Mais j'ai trouvé comment ne plus me mettre dans une situation pareille, j'écris ma réponse avant d'avoir finis le nouveau chapitre, ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début d'ailleurs x)**

 **C'est gentil à toi d'avoir foi en moi et mon histoire, je ne peux que rêver d'atteindre le niveau d'Easyan un jour, mais à force d'écrire et surtout de lire (et relire) ses fics, qui sait je pourrais m'en approcher, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je pourrais l'égaler, je crois que je l'admire trop pour ça, mais je crois qu'on l'admire tous ! En même temps ses fics sont merveilleuses et elle est adorable dans ses réponses aux reviews, que demander de mieux ?**

 **Eren c'est un peu comme une bombe qui débarque dans ta vie et qui met le bordel on peut le dire, mais je crois que Levi avait besoin de ça pour se distraire !**

 **Oui je fais passer beaucoup de message implicitement, mais ce n'est pas grave si certains t'échappe, je ne fais que les introduire ils seront tous développés par la suite, notamment tout les détails concernant le mariage de Levi. Mais il faudra attendre pour ça )**

 **Oui, au premier abord (et même au suivant soyons honnête) Levi se présente comme un connard mais il à ses raisons… Mais je comprends que tout le monde ne le comprenne pas, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore écris tout sa vie, alors qu'elle est déjà dans ma tête et me force donc à être indulgente avec lui.**

 **Je crois que tu as raison les fangirl de quinze piges comme tu le a si bien nommé fantasme sur Eren en soumis x) Après je ne nie pas que dans certaines situations (comprends sexuel) j'aime beaucoup le voir comme ça. Alerte de perversité maximum je crois. Mais j'ose imaginer que ça doit aussi être un peu ton cas, si tu as aimé** ** _entre les bras du diable_** **. Je crois qu'en faite j'aime l'idée qu'Eren qui est quand même disons le un personnage assez téméraire voir même tête brulée parfois, et qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, se retrouve dominé par Levi.**

 **Je n'aime pas non plus le cliché de Mikasa folle amoureuse d'Eren, enfin au début ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais à force de lire des fics, où c'est le cas j'en ai fait une overdose. Des fois ça va trop loin, j'en ai lu une ou Mikasa essaye de tuer Eren en mode si je ne t'ai pas personne ne t'aura non plus. Bon je dis pas le reste de cette même fic était plutôt bien mais quand même…**

 **Si tu fais bien attention à ce que j'ai dit il y a eu une ambiguïté côté mikasa lors de son adolescene mais c'était passagé juste un béguin, et ça lui ai passé depuis. Mikasa a-t-elle un love interest ? C'est possible, pour tout te dire j'y réfléchis actuellement, je cherche avec qui la mettre, et si il y aura une place dans cette fic pour une histoire d'amour pour elle. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée :3**

 **Je suis rassuré que le rêve d'Eren t'es plus, j'étais assez hésitante en l'écrivant, du coup j'espère aussi que le lemon t'as plus, je stresse à mort en faite x) Pas tant sur le fait que ça soit trop tôt dans l'histoire, ce lemon est essentielle je pense, parce que tout se joue sur leurs attirances donc il faut bien que je la développe, au lieu de simplement dire implicitement qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, et puis j'aime bien lire des lemons dans les histoires, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas x)**

 **Je dirais qu'Eren à bien mériter son rêve ! S'il n'avait pas allumé Levi la veille pour ensuite le planter, son esprit n'aurait pas été aussi frustré !**

 **J'avoue que Levi à l'air d'une Yandere dans ce chapitre ( Gasai Yuno sort de ce corps !) Néanmoins je n'ai jamais dit que c'était lui qui surveillait Eren, seulement qu'il était au courant… En fait "l'identité" de son stalker est assez évidente, j'en ai parlé dans le premier chapitre, mais cette personne ne le fait que sur ordre de Levi donc c'est comme lui le jaloux possessif dans l'histoire.**

 **Alors oui il est vraiment flippant, enfin c'est un peu de ma faute parce que j'adore quand il est jaloux x) mais encore une fois il à ses raisons, même s'il à un côté possessif de base, et ou ça promet pour la suite. J'ai déjà une petite scène prévu que j'ai hâte d'écrire ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment mais c'est pas finis !**

 **Oui Jean et Eren ont eu, disons des aventures ? Tu veux les détails ? Et bien disons que Jean seras dans cette fic, donc il est possible voir même probable qu'il y en ais dans la suite…**

 **Oui, leurs attractions est inexplicable, je dirais qu'ils se complètent d'une certaine manière, et puis qu'Eren est une des rares personnes assez suicidaire pour tenir tête à Levi, et je pense que Levi à besoin d'être bousculer comme ça.**

 **Tes idées sont loin d'être ridicules ! Honnêtement moi-même je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite x) Je sais ou je veux aller globalement, mais je change souvent d'avis sur certains point, ma seul certitude concerne la finalité de leurs relations, mais disons que les péripéties peuvent évoluer en fonction de mon inspiration, humeur, et aussi de mes lectures que ce soit fanfic ou livre je me retrouve toujours influencer par ce que je lis, parfois ce n'est même pas conscient, je crois que c'est inévitable.**

 **Merci de ne pas me prendre pour une psychopathe, je crois que je ne supporte pas la romance niaise ou alors seulement dans un épilogue mais lire vingt chapitre de fluff, je n'y arrive pas. Même si les fins tristes m'on parfois détruite psychologiquement ça reste selon moi les plus belles.**

 **Hanji est au moins aussi suicidaire qu'Eren, je suppose que c'est du à sa folie sous jacente. Mais tu dois l'être aussi, tu viens de qualifier Levi de mignon O_o j'espère pour toi qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais ! Pour en revenir à sa tentative d'assassinat je dirais que c'est presque une marque d'affection chez lui, surtout de ses propres mains x) Finalement je crois que je suis en train de créer Levi en dangereux psychopathe… Mais, mais, mais, ne le jugeons pas trop vite, son côté surprotecteur est ici justifié, par une chose que je ne dirais pas pour le moment. Oui je suis sadique, mais encore une fois j'ai glissé une toute petite phrase pour justifier son attitude, mais il faut vraiment faire attention et extrapolé pour la saisir celle là x)**

 **En effet RIP Eren, Levi à toujours ce qu'il veut, mais je crois que sur ce coup là Eren n'a pas très envie de résister x)**

 **Visiblement moi non plus je ne suis pas capable de faire une réponse courte donc je crains donc que tu doives supporter mes pavés. Même si la je crois que j'ai vraiment abusé, sérieusement j'ai regardé cette réponse dépasse les milles mots… Je crains d'être un cas désespéré.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je préviens c'est un petit chapitre, je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration d'écrire plus. Je dirais même que j'étais en mode page blanche ces derniers temps, du coup j'espère que publier ce chapitre me débloquera pour de bon. Et puis il fallait que je fasse un chapitre sans Levi (sans sa présence physique j'entends), c'était important niveau cohérence narrative, donc soit je faisais un chapitre de taille normale mais avec du remplissage, genre des scènes inutiles qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire et qui risquait d'être chiant à lire, soit je faisais un petit chapitre. Le choix était vite fait… Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ^^ Et merci à tout ceux qui m'on souhaité de bonne vacance, et au reviewer de manière général, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, je suis heureuse de vous lire !**

 **Note :** **Grâce à une review j'ai réalisé que j'avais mal orthographié le nom Kenny (je l'avais écris Kanye) pour ma défens je connais quelqu'un don le nom s'écris comme ça x) Enfin bref c'est rectifié maintenant et du coup petit rappel si vous ne vous en souvenez pas ou si vous ne suivez pas le manga (donc attention spoiler, même si je l'avais déjà dit au chapitre 2) Kanye est l'once de Levi, et aussi "chef" de la famille Ackerman dans cette histoire.**

 **Réponse aux reveiws (guest) :**

 **Alice :** **Contente que le lemon t'ai plu, et si tu es dingue moi aussi vu que je l'ai écris le lemon. Je compte bien continuer :)**

 **Saryn :** **Merci, et voilà la suite ^^**

 **Shayne :** **Je suis flatté de s voir que ma fic est ta préféré et je suis aussi ravi que ce soit le cas ! Oui Levi est un semi-connard, disons qu'il à ses raisons. Quand à "Kayne" je te renvoi à la note en début de chapitre )**

 **Kawa neko :** **Hello ! Je sais que je devrais pas être gêné mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, même si avec les retours positifs que j'ai eu je me suis senti plus à l'aise avec ça ^^ J'avoue que moi aussi j'en ai lu plus que je ne peux en compter, dont certains qui ont violé mon âme, genre vraiment les américains ont emmené les lemon à un autre level, presque flippant x) (Je plaisante pas, j'en ai lu un ou Eren appel Levi daddy et c'est assez perturbant) mais je m'égare revenons en à ta review ^^' C'est vrai que Levi aurait pu lui expliquer ses raisons, mais soyons honnête Eren n'en aurait probablement rien eu à faire s'il était en danger (on l'appel pas le suicidaire pour rien) et comme tu l'as dit, en passant pour un connard il s'assure qu'Eren ne cherche pas à le revoir. Après est-ce qu'Eren cherche les ennuis, ou est-ce que les ennuis cherchent Eren, la question se pose… Dans tout les cas il se retrouveront (je crois que tout le monde s'en doute, c'est pas un ereri pour rien XD ) A bientôt ^^**

 **Si votre pseudo n'est pas là, ça veut dire que vous avez gagnez à une réponse à rallonge ! Même si je suis pas certaine que gagner sois le terme adapté…XD**

* * *

 _I can't understand why my heart si so broken_

 _Love gone wrong,_ _Lifeless word carry on,_

 _A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

 _Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_ _  
_

* * *

Eren pesta mentalement. Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils toujours besoin de le déranger ? Il y avait certaines règles à respecter dans la vie selon lui. Et l'une d'entre elles était de le laisser profiter de ses jours de repos comme il l'entendait. Il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous la couette, espérant vainement que la personne qui sonnait à sa porte partirait, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre son occupation initiale : écouter de la musique dans son lit. C'est ainsi qu'il avait passé tous ses jours de congés depuis près de trois semaines, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se re-concentrer sur la musique. Mais le bruit assourdissant de la sonnette l'en empêcha. Il soupira bruyamment avant d'ouvrir les yeux, résigné. Il se leva, décidé à se débarrasser rapidement de l'intrus. Si c'était encore son voisin qui se plaignait du bruit… il se ferait un plaisir de le remettre à sa place ! Il ouvrit la porte, furieux, et découvrit : Armin.

Le blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, arborant un large sourire. Il lui tendit un paquet de cookies tout en demandant poliment, comme s'il ne venait pas de le harceler pendant dix minutes :

\- Je peux entrer ?

Eren hésita, il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami, mais il avait encore plus envie d'être tranquille.

\- Ils sont aux trois chocolats, précisa-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Eren soupira et s'écarta, prenant les cookies qui, de toute évidence, faisaient office de pot de vin. Il rejoignit Armin déjà installé et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Eren tenta de lui faire un léger sourire, essayant de compenser son ton un peu rude. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Armin s'il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et Mikasa aussi, tu as loupé nos deux derniers Skype … Si elle n'était pas autant occupée avec sa nouvelle copine, elle serait déjà venue te botter le derrière !

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec son cookie.

\- Quoi ?! Ça y est, elle et Sasha sont enfin ensemble ?!

Les deux colocataires s'étaient tournés autour pendant près de deux ans, et Eren avait commencé à sérieusement se demander si elles finiraient un jour par oser sortir ensemble.

Armin soupira.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'es au courant de rien ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu joues au mort depuis trois semaines ? Ça te tuerait de répondre à nos appels, ou au moins nous envoyer un sms ?!

Eren détourna le regard, avec l'impression d'être un enfant grondé par sa mère. Impression renforcée par l'expression furieuse qu'arborait Armin, qui le fit frissonner. Pour sa défense, Armin ne s'énervait jamais, mais cela ne faisait que le rendre encore plus impressionnant lorsqu'il haussait le ton. De plus, Eren se sentait légèrement honteux d'avoir autant négligé ses amis. Il s'en était à peine rendu compte, mais il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il leurs avait raconté la manière dont s'était terminée sa relation -si on pouvait vraiment la qualifier ainsi- avec Levi, lors de leur skype hebdomadaire. Le concept de ces rendez-vous était simple, comme il leur était difficile de se réunir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils avaient pour habitude de se réunir via internet au moins une fois par semaine. Néanmoins, lors des deux dernières semaines, Eren avait soigneusement évité ces rendez-vous, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la manière dont s'était terminée leur dernière discussion.

 _xxxxxx_

\- Donne-moi son nom et son adresse et je te jure que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui.

Le ton de Mikasa fit frissonner Eren, elle avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il venait de raconter les événements de la veille, et visiblement, ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas l'air ravi par la tournure des événements.

\- Attends une seconde, tu ne peux pas le tuer comme ça !

Eren, soulagé soupira. « Merci Armin, la voix de la raison !»

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer :

\- D'abord, il faut décider de ce qu'on fera du corps.

« Ou pas… » Armin était probablement la personne la plus gentille qu'Eren connaissait. Mais lorsqu'on faisait du mal à ses amis, il pouvait se révéler redoutable. Eren écouta donc stupéfait ses deux meilleurs amis planifier un meurtre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il est tellement petit que ce ne sera pas difficile à cacher...

\- En effet, il tiendra facilement dans le coffre de ta voiture, Mikasa. Par contre, il risque d'y avoir des tâches de sang si on le poignarde, il faudrait peut-être l'empoisonner, ça laisse moins de trace, ou alors…

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, Eren intervint :

\- Stop ! Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux, si ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Ecoutez, même si je trouve ça adorable que vous soyez prêt à commettre un meurtre pour moi, je n'ai aucune envie que vous finissiez en prison !

Armin fronça les sourcils.

\- Eren… C'est uniquement par inquiétude pour notre avenir que tu refuses qu'on le tue ?

Eren ne répondit pas, refusant de réfléchir à la question.

\- Eren…

La voix grondante de Mikasa le rappela à la réalité, et il s'empressa de répondre.

\- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Que je tiens à lui, même après ça ? On se connaissait à peine, on a couché ensemble, il est parti, ça s'arrête là.

Mikasa soupira, l'air peu convaincu. Armin intervint timidement.

\- Eren, je te connais bien… Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es le genre de personne qui s'attache très rapidement. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce genre d'histoire t'affecte, surtout que-

\- Si tu comptes encore parler de mes pseudo-problèmes d'abandon, Armin, je t'arrête tout de suite.

\- Je t'en prie, écoute moi…

Le brun l'interrompit, de nouveau exaspéré.

\- Non, tous les deux écoutez moi ! Il est temps que vous compreniez que tout ce que je fais n'a pas de rapport avec Grisha ! Alors vous pouvez remballer votre psychologie à deux balles et me foutre la paix.

Il referma dans un claquement sonore son ordinateur, ignorant les protestations de ses deux amis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ramènent toujours tout à lui ? Non, il n'avait pas une peur panique de l'abandon. Et non, il ne s'attachait pas trop vite… et même si c'était le cas, ça n'avait AUCUN rapport avec son géniteur.

 _xxxxxx_

Eren s'efforça d'oublier cette conversation désastreuse, n'ayant aucune envie de s'énerver de nouveau, et se reconcentra sur la situation présente.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Armin soupira et balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Même s'il s'était légèrement emporté, à la minute où Eren avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait pardonné son silence en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

\- Alors ? Dans quelle phase es-tu ?

Eren le fixa, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

\- Quelle phase ?

\- Tu sais bien, le déni, la colère, la dépression, le marchandage, et l'acceptation. La dernière fois, je dirais que tu étais entre le déni et le marchandage.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'Armin comparait vraiment la perte d'un coup d'un soir à un deuil ?

\- A en juger par le fait que tu es encore en pyjama en pleine après-midi, et ton silence ces derniers jours, je dirais que tu es bloqué dans la dépression…

Eren secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Armin ! Tu ne peux pas comparer ça à un deuil. Et je ne suis pas déprimé !

\- Quand es-tu sorti pour la dernière fois ?

Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Armin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je parle d'une vraie sortie, pas aller au travail ou faire les courses.

Eren referma la bouche et réfléchit. Armin soupira.

\- Le simple fait que tu aies besoin de réfléchir plus de deux minutes à la question, montre que j'ai raison.

Le brun soupira à son tour, avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, admettant sa défaite. Peut-être qu'en effet, il était légèrement déprimé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire...

Le silence flotta quelques instant tandis qu'Eren se remémorait malgré lui certains souvenirs. Il avait beau -souvent- y réfléchir il ne parvenait toujours pas s'expliquer les motivations de Levi. Ça n'avait aucun sens… Pourquoi l'avoir invité au restaurant, attendu à son travail, et accepté de lui parler de son mariage, s'il cherchait un coup d'un soir ? Sans être trop modeste, Eren avait du mal à croire qu'il soit suffisamment attirant pour justifier une cour aussi assidu. Surtout que compte tenu du physique de Levi, il ne devait pas avoir du mal à trouver des partenaires… Ne trouvant pas d'explication rationnelle, Eren s'était efforcé de tourner la page. Néanmoins, son subconscient en avait décidé autrement. Comment était-il censé passer à autre chose si, pratiquement toutes les nuits, son esprit lui proposait des rêves toujours plus chaud avec en personnage principal Levi ? A ce stade Eren se demandait s'il n'était pas maudit… Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Armin, mais il semblait déjà suffisamment inquiet pour lui, inutile d'en rajouter. Il opta donc pour une semi-vérité.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends toujours pas…

D'un signe de tête, Armin l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait tant d'efforts pour que je lui laisse une chance, si c'était pour coucher avec moi et me jeter le lendemain ?

L'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix n'échappa pas à son ami. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard compatissant et de lui tendre un nouveau cookie.

Eren le remercia silencieusement, puis la conversation dériva lentement sur Armin. Comment se passait ses cours ? Sa relation avec Annie ? Eren était en train d'insister pour la rencontrer lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il regarda rapidement le message avant de reposer son téléphone sur la table.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Jean. Il de retour en ville apparemment.

Eren espéra qu'Armin n'insisterait pas plus, mais c'était mal connaitre son ami.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il me propose de sortir ce soir.

\- J'espère que tu as dit oui !

Eren soupira, et répondit lentement.

\- Je sais pas … Je me sens pas trop de sortir ce soir.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles. C'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin, sortir te changer les idées. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut chasser le mal par le _mâle_ …

Eren haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu viens d'inventer cette expression, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peu importe, réponds que tu es partant.

Eren hésita encore quelques instants. Il savait pertinemment comment se finirait la soirée s'il acceptait. Lui et Jean, probablement à moitié ivres, mais complètement nus dans le même lit...

Visiblement, Armin commençait à s'impatienter, puisqu'il finit par prendre le téléphone lui-même et répondit malgré les protestations d'Eren.

\- Parfait, tu as rendez-vous ce soir à vingt et une heure ! Maintenant, va te doucher pendant que je te choisis une tenue.

Eren s'apprêtait à contester, mais le regard d'Armin l'en dissuada.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren se trouvait devant un établissement branché du centre ville, qui était à mi-chemin entre un bar et une boite de nuit. Il n'y était jamais allé auparavant, mais connaissait le _Rose's_ de réputation. Et même s'il détestait l'admettre, la tenue que lui avait choisie Armin convenait parfaitement à l'ambiance du lieu. Le blond avait opté pour un jean déchiré et un t-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint halé. Il portait aussi ses fidèles Dock Martens bordeaux, ainsi qu'un perfecto en cuir noir. Le tout donnait un ensemble plutôt rock, et sans se vanter Eren trouvait que ce style -en plus de bien lui aller- le rendait carrément sexy. Son impression fut d'ailleurs confirmée par les regards appréciateurs qu'il reçut, tandis qu'il attendait Jean.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Armin avait raison, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et Jean était certainement le mieux placé pour l'aider dans cette tâche.

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre était plutôt court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Reviewez si vous voulez, même si je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, ce sera toujours apprécié, et ça motive de fou à continuer !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, je suis toujours en vacances, et surtout il contient une scène à laquelle je tiens énormément (comprenez que je rêve d'écrire depuis le début de cette fic) mais c'est à double tranchant. Ça veut dire que je suis motivée pour l'écrire mais que ça risque de prendre du temps, tellement je vais être exigeante avec moi-même et vouloir que tout soit parfait.**

 **Ps : Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'était cette phrase en début de chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu envie de la mettre du coup je le fais, et après tout pourquoi pas ? Je vais quand même essayer d'expliquer vite fait ce que c'est, disons que parfois lorsque j'écris j'ai des phrases dans ma tête qui proviennent de chanson, de film ou de série, et ça me donne envie de les mettre dans le chapitre, mais généralement elles ne trouvent pas leur place, et elles tomberaient un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe ^^' et puis parfois elles sont tellement clichés et romantiques que ça colle pas du tout à l'histoire x) du coup j'ai plus ou moins décidé de les mettre au début. Bon, cette explication est un peu (ou totalement) foireuse mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour exprimer mon idée. Du coup pour info, la phrase du début provient de la chanson Shattered de Trading Yesterday, si vous souhaitez l'écouter, je vous conseille la version deux ^^**

 **Réponse (un peu) à rallonge**

 **Kaishi :** **Salut ! Je suis ravi que l'histoire te plaise, ainsi que mon style d'écriture ^^ Tant mieux s'il n'y à pas de faute dans le lemon, où que tu étais trop absorbé pour t'en rendre compte, c'est qu'il devait être plutôt bien x)**

 **Tant mieux si vous pouvez patienter, parce que je déteste me forcer à écrire (surtout que les chapitres son souvent moins bien quand je le fais)**

 **Par contre, je vais devoir taper Aamy, si elle continu à dévoiler la suite… Même si après tout elle n'a fait qu'une hypothèse, qui c'est simplement avéré être proche de la vérité (je pense que le chapitre l'a plus ou moins confirmé d'ailleurs et Aamy si par hasard tu lis ça je plaisante bien entendu :p).**

 **Alors je te rassure, cette fic restera un ereri, même s'il y aura un peu de jean eren, mais vraiment un tout petit peu, pas de lemon ou même de lime sur eux, je ne vais pas non plus développer leur histoire, mais jean est nécessaire dans cette fic. Par contre pourquoi supposer que Levi ferait du mal à Jean ? Ok il est un peu (beaucoup) possessif et jaloux, mais si j'étais lui j'en voudrais à Eren et pas à Jean (même si je l'apprécierais pas beaucoup forcément jalousie oblige)**

 **Je ne suis pas vexé par tes suggestions, au contraire elle m'intéresse ! ça peut vraiment aider niveau inspiration, surtout que certaine sont vraiment intéressante, même si Levi passerait totalement pour une yandere en puissance x) Après certaines ne sont pas réalisable mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir puisqu'il te manque certaines informations. Sache néanmoins qu'une de tes suggestions à été retenu ( à vrai dire j'avais déjà une idée qui s'en approchait et disons que tu m'a convaincu) bien sûr je ne te dirais pas laquelle, sinon c'est pas drôle *rire sadique***

 **La fin n'est pas encore décidée, même si pour le moment je serais plutôt sur un happy end.**

 **A bientôt j'éspère ^^**

 **Ps : La fin de ta review m'a tellement fait rire x)**

 **Aamy : Hey ! Eh bien dis donc, tu es courageuse, heureuse de faire parti des fic que tu affectionnes ^^ Je ne pense pas que les auteurs vont se liguer contre toi, je crois qu'on t'aimes bien (enfin c'est mon cas en tout cas)**

 **Ne t'en fais pas tu as été clair, j'avais compris que tu aimais les fic de Lolosawyer A vrai dire elle fait presque parti de mes auteurs préférés, presque parce que comme ses fics ne sont pas finis je n'arrive pas à juger parfaitement et surtout ça me frustre trop.**

 **Merci pout ton indulgence concernant le lemon, c'est vrai que ça à été assez rapide, même très rapide je crois qu'il n'y à que quelques lignes où ils couchent vraiment ensemble, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont précoces ^^' Je vais essayer de me défendre, en arguant qu'ils étaient tellement excité qu'ils on pas pu résister longtemps ? et pas du tout parce que je n'arrivais pas à plus développer, alors la vraiment pas x) Juste une petite précision, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'en écrirai un nouveau, honnêtement, je me suis forcé à écrire celui là (oui je sais il faut pas mais bon), je t'avais expliqué que je voulait qu'il soit là dans l'histoire, mais maintenant que c'est fait j'en écrirais un autre lorsque je me sentirais à l'aise (ce qui devrait d'ailleurs améliorer la qualité)**

 **Oui l'attraction est puissante, c'est d'ailleurs sur ça que se joue presque toute la fic (enfin pour le moment) mais qui ne le serait pas on parle de Levi aka dieu vivant, aka homme le plus sexy du monde… Est-ce qu'on sent la fangril en moi ? Probablement.**

 **Si Levi t'énerve c'est que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais ! Donc bonne nouvelle pour moi. Mais en soit Levi à une bonne raison (enfin selon lui bien entendu) mais en effet cette règle est plutôt con quand on y pense**

 **Les retrouvailles Eren, Levi arriveront au prochain chapitre et en effet Eren risque de ne pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert enfin tant qu'il écarte les cuisses je crois que Levi se fiche de ses bras… (Pardon pour cette blague je n'ai pas pus résister.) Nan plus sérieusement, Eren se vengera, c'est certain. Par contre comment vais-je faire pour que tu continu à apprécier cette histoire si tu devine la suite ? Même si j'avoue que l'arrivé de Jean était un peu prévisible, je n'ai pas mentionné sa relation légèrement ambigüe avec Eren pour rien. Mais pourquoi tout de suite penser que Levi ferait du mal à Jean ? Ok il serait jaloux et aurait une violente envie de meurtre, mais personnellement si je surprends mon partenaire avec quelqu'un d'autre j'ai envie de tuer mon partenaire, pas l'autre personne. Même si forcément je ne la porterais pas non plus dans mon cœur. Je pense qu'une phrase du chapitre, à répondu à ta question sur jusqu'ou sont allé Eren et Jean )**

 **J'aime l'idée de voir Levi dépasser par sa passion pour Eren, en plus ça permet de justifier s'il fait des choses un peu OOC x) Même si j'avoue que je ne sui pas encore sûr de jusqu'où ils iront dans leurs obsessions mutuels. Oui car si Levi est obsédé par Eren la réciproque est vrai… ça risque de donner une relation malsaine à souhait (je suis définitivement une psychopathe, mais j'apprends à vivre avec)**

 **Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plus, même si Eren n'est pas à fond sur la vengeance pour le moment, n'oublions pas les fameuses étapes du deuil d'Armin, mais promis la colère arrivera au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **Bon je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour ce retard, je vais totalement blâmer les nouvelles fics ereri que j'ai découvert récemment, car à force de lire tout les fic ereri françaises qui m'intéressait, ce qui devait arriver arriva, je les ai presque toutes lues, ne me restent que celles en cours. Du coup, je me suis tournée vers les fic en anglais, et MON DIEU, il y en a tellement ! Et elles sont vraiment incroyables (red heat, une des meilleures omegaverse que j'ai lu et vraiment original, et your love is a menace pour ne citer qu'elles). Du coup, j'ai passé mon temps à les lire au lieu d'écrire ^^' En plus, vu que je suis une idiote influençable, lorsque je lis du fluf, je veux en écrire, du smutt je veux en écrire, de l'angst… et ainsi de suite. Donc à force de lire en anglais, j'ai eu envie d'écrire en anglais, résultat presque tous les dialogues du chapitre étaient en anglais dans ma tête… et ils rendaient trois fois moins bien en français… Enfin, bref tout ça pour dire que c'était compliqué x) Je sais Aamy que tu m'avais dit de ne plus m'excuser, mais disons que je me suis plus justifiée que excusée )**

 **Note :** **Il y a des phrases en italique à certains moments, elles sont justes là pour faire une coupure plus nette entre différents passages. J'aurais préféré couper en différents chapitres mais je me voyais mal sortir 3 chapitres de mille mots ^^'**

 **Warning** **: EreJean/Alcool/Sexe/Levi est un crétin**

 **Réponse au review (guest) :**

 **Kawa neko :** **Hey ! Oui Armin et Mikasa y vont fort, mais c'est pour aider Eren alors on les comprend ^^ En effet ce serait drôle qu'il croise Levi… ) On sent la confrontation venir n'est-ce pas ? J'en dis pas plus, pour pas spoiler mais vu que la plupart des lecteurs ont deviné x) Bon j'arrête de teaser et je te laisse avec le chapitre, à la prochaine !**

* * *

 _I write sins not tragedies_

* * *

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il parcourait le club du regard. Eren avait fréquenté de nombreux bars et night clubs mais aucun n'était comparable à celui-là. Les murs d'un gris métallique étaient parcourus de zébrures bleu électrique, qui rejoignaient toutes un large panneau de verre à côté de la piste de danse. Les lignes changeaient alors de couleurs et formaient une rose argentée. Le bar, de la même couleur que les murs, était illuminé par des néons blancs venant vraisemblablement du bas. Il remarqua aussi divers spots et néons qui parcourraient la pièce mais qui n'étaient pas encore allumés, créant ainsi une ambiance plus propice à un début de soirée.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? demanda-t-il, fasciné par la rose.

Jean haussa les épaules.

\- Mon hôtel est juste à côté. »

Eren acquiesça vaguement et reprit son observation, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il était encore tôt et peu de tables étaient occupées. Il jeta son dévolu sur une d'entre elles légèrement isolée dans une alcôve et s'assit, tandis que Jean revenait du bar et lui tendit une bière. Il prit une longue gorgée, savourant la légère amertume qui se répandit dans sa bouche, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville, outre ton envie irrépressible de me voir, bien entendu…

\- Le travail, Jaeger, mêmesi cette notion doit être assez abstraite pour toi… répliqua Jean avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Hey ! J'ai un travail, je te signale !

\- Tu es serveur. Nuance…

Eren se renfonça dans son siège, agacé, et prit une longue gorgée de bière.

\- Parce que ton travail est mieux peut-être ? Aux dernières nouvelles, t'as pas encore ton diplôme. Tu t'es fais embauché comme quoi, stagiaire ? Monture ?

Jean ignora sa remarque narquoise et répondit, l'air satisfait :

\- Assistant.

Eren ricana.

\- C'est vrai que c'est teeeellement plus prestigieux que serveur !

\- Dans l'absolu non, mais être l'assistant du PDG de _Recon,_ en revanche…

Le sourire de Jean s'élargit face à la surprise d'Eren. Sans s'y intéresser particulièrement, il connaissait l'entreprise de réputation, qui plus est il passait devant l'imposant bâtiment tous les jours en se rendant au travail. Il soupira et finit sa bouteille.

\- Ok, tu gagnes pour cette fois, face de cheval.

Avant que Jean ne puisse répondre à l'insulte, le brun se leva rapidement. Si seulement ce crétin n'était pas aussi arrogant, Eren aurait pu se réjouir pour lui. Il se dirigea vers le bar à la recherche de quelque chose à boire plus fort qu'une bière, il était temps de s'amuser un peu…

Deux heures, et de nombreux shots plus tard, l'ambiance du bar commença à changer. La musique sembla plus forte et rapide. La lumière diminua, remplacé par les néons et spots auparavant éteint. Eren haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que les lignes ainsi que la rose, semblaient à présent briller, réagissant visiblement à la lumière noir.

Comme un appel muet, les clients, auparavant occupés à discuter où à boire, se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Eren sourit et se tourna vers Jean, occupé à vider son verre.

\- J'ai envie de danser, déclara-t-il.

Il se leva et Jean se laissa entrainer sans protester. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule de danseurs et se retrouvèrent rapidement au centre. Eren ferma les yeux, laissant la musique envahir son corps. Chaque fibre de son corps s'anima sous les notes, électrifié par les vibrations qui le parcouraient. Une brulure familière se répandit dans ses veines, qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant due à l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Il commença à se déhancher sans même le réaliser. Son esprit embué laissa son corps prendre le contrôle tandis qu'il s'abandonnait dans la foule. Des corps inconnus se frottaient au sien, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en soucier. Lorsque deux mains familières se posèrent sur ses hanches, il se retourna, faisant face à Jean dont le regard était illuminé par une lueur familière. Eren se mordit les lèvres, essayant sans grand succès de retenir un sourire en coin.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur étreinte, juste une urgence, un besoin impérieux qu'ils s'empressèrent de satisfaire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, rapidement, suivies par leurs langues qui s'entrainèrent dans un combat acharné pour la dominance du baiser. Ni Jean, ni Eren ne comptait se laisser soumettre. C'est ce qui rendait cette relation intéressante aux yeux d'Eren, c'était une lutte perpétuelle. Ils avaient beau s'être embrassés de nombreuses fois, chaque baiser avait un goût nouveau, une passion nourrie par une complicité et une rivalité entretenues depuis l'adolescence. Pas de sentiment, juste cette alchimie qui les réunissaient, parfois malgré eux.

Eren délaissa la bouche de son vis-à-vis pour se concentrer sur son cou, une zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Néanmoins, lorsque que les mains de Jean s'aventurèrent plus bas dans son dos, il s'écarta avec un sourire joueur. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement… Mettant à profit la foule, il disparut du champ de vision de Jean et se retrouva près du bar. Il hésita à commander un nouveau verre, outre le fait que sa tête tournait déjà à cause de l'excès d'alcool dans son sang. Il sentit aussi un besoin urgent se manifester, et décida de se rendre d'abord aux toilettes. Il en demanda la direction au barman, un grand homme avec un chignon blond, qui lui indiqua l'escalier d'un signe de tête. Il le remercia brièvement avant de monter. Il avait à peine atteint la dernière marche qu'il se sentit tirer sans délicatesse vers un couloir adjacent.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de fer autour de son bras ne fit que se resserrer. L'inconnu le poussa violement contre un mur, faisant grimacer Eren. Il essaya de bouger mais un bras en travers de sa poitrine l'en empêcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, tant verbalement que physiquement, mais la vue de deux orbes métalliques l'en empêcha.

Sa colère et son incompréhension laissèrent place à la stupeur avant de se muer en soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas en train de se faire agresser par un dangereux psychopathe… Quoi qu'à en juger par l'expression qu'il arborait, Eren commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Si les regards pouvaient tuer…

\- Le-Levi ?

Eren se maudit pour son balbutiement ainsi que son ton : son affirmation ressemblait plus à une question… Mais face à un tel regard, n'importe qui serait intimidé, surtout qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans une position de faiblesse, acculé contre un mur, et clairement pas en possession de ses moyens. Un silence tendu régna quelques instants avant qu'Eren ne se décide à le rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il en détournant le regard, maudissant un peu plus sa soudaine faiblesse.

\- Certainement pas la même chose que toi.

Le ton glacial, ainsi que le venin distillé dans ses paroles fit frissonner Eren.

\- Alors voilà à quoi tu passes tes soirées… Dis-moi Jaeger, tu couches avec tous les inconnus qui t'offrent un verre ? Si j'avais su…

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il n'a même pas eu besoin de faire ça ? Tu te contentes sans doute de baiser avec le premier type venu, et tout ça dans mon club…

Eren ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger. Il se contenta donc de répondre à la partie qu'il avait comprise, n'ayant pas la force de s'intéresser au reste.

\- Ton club ?

\- Oui c'est dans MON club que tu te comportes comme une trainée.

Cette fois, l'insulte n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'Eren. Lorsque les mots atteignirent son cerveau embué, son corps se tendit et il se sentit instantanément plus sobre. Le brouillard autour de lui disparut, remplacé par une colère brulante. Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir, son tempérament naturel avait repris et il envoya un violent coup de genou droit devant lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter sans rien dire !

Cette attaque inattendue prit Levi par surprise et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qui lui arriva droit dans le ventre. Il recula, plié en deux sous la douleur et s'exclama :

\- Bordel, Eren !

Il releva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il ait jamais vu.

\- Tu n'as aucun putain de droit de me juger ! Je suis libre de coucher avec qui je veux !

Eren s'arrêta, s'efforçant de maitriser sa voix, rendue tremblante par la rage.

\- Et pour ton information, Jean n'est pas un inconnu mais un de mes amis… Mais même si c'était un inconnu, ça ne regarde que moi ! On n'est pas en couple à ce que je sache ! Je pense que tes actions ont été très claires sur ce sujet, cracha-t-il sans retenir son amertume.

Après un silence lourd, il ajouta à voix basse :

\- Si ça te dérange tant que ça que je me tape d'autres types que toi, il ne fallait pas partir au milieu de la nuit sans la moindre putain d'explication… Alors va te faire foutre, Levi…

Sur cette dernière réplique cinglante, Eren tourna les talons pour se retrouver face à Jean, qui assistait médusé à la scène.

\- Eren ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer devant lui n attrapant sa main au passage, pour l'entrainer hors du club. Il avait besoin d'air…

Eren espérait que la fraicheur nocturne l'apaiserait, mais même une fois dehors, il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Trois semaines sans nouvelle, et lorsqu'il revoyait Levi, celui-ci ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que l'insulter ?!

\- Mais quel connard ! explosa-t-il.

\- Bordel, calme-toi, Jaeger ! C'était qui, ce type ?

\- Personne.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, c'est évident que ce n'était pas "personne", répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Un silence tendu plana quelques instants avant que Jean demande d'une voix incertaine :

\- Un de tes ex ?

La réponse d'Eren fusa instantanément.

\- Non.

Avant qu'il n'ajoute avec une amertume évidente :

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble.

Le brun se remit à marcher. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explication, Jean soupira et demanda :

\- Tu comptes me dire où on va au moins ?

Eren sembla hésiter. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa destination, se contentant de s'éloigner du club, ou, plus vraisemblablement, d'une certaine personne dans ce club…

\- Tu m'as bien dit que ton hôtel était dans le coin ?

Jean acquiesça et précisa l'adresse.

\- Parfait, alors c'est là qu'on va.

Il se remit en route sans plus attendre, suivi par Jean. Non, Eren ne laisserait pas ce connard gâcher sa soirée. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus retourner au club, mais le brun avait bien d'autres idées en tête pour ce soir, qui n'était de toutes façons pas adapté aux lieux publics…

* * *

 _I'm the boy you'll die for_

* * *

Il avait merdé. Il avait vraiment merdé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ?! Levi frissonna en se rappelant le regard que lui avait lancé Eren. Ce gamin était un livre ouvert, et pour une fois il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas… L'évidente peine qui s'était dessinée sur son visage à l'entente des mots de Levi… peine qui s'était rapidement muée en colère, puis en dégout. Du dégoût, voilà ce qu'il inspirait à Eren. Et Levi ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Il s'était comporté comme un parfait crétin, en laissant sa jalousie et sa possessivité prendre le contrôle sur lui. Il n'avait simplement pas pus supporté la vu Eren dans les bras d'un autre. Il avait du user de tout son self-control pour ne pas descendre de l'étage où il se trouvait, afin de ramener le gamin là où il aurait du être : dans ses bras… Non. Non. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Eren ne lui appartenait pas et après hier soir, il était peu probable que ça arrive un jour… Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était une possibilité, même s'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. N'est-ce pas ?

.

\- Donc… Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec ce type ?

Eren roula des yeux.

\- Non, ça ne te regarde pas de toutes manières.

Jean se redressa brusquement, faisant face au brun toujours allongé.

\- Ça me regarde lorsque j'en subis les conséquences ! Sérieusement, t'y es allé tellement fort que je vais avoir du mal à marcher demain !

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eren.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai fait du bon travail.

\- Vas te faire foutre, Eren !

\- Oh, mais avec plaisir…

Avant que Jean n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il l'attira contre lui, et plaqua ses lèvre sur les siennes afin de le faire taire. Visiblement heureux de la tournure des événements, Jean approfondit le baiser, avant de faire glisser sa main le long des hanches d'Eren. Chacun son tour pensa-t-il, hors de question qu'il soit le seul à avoir du mal à marcher demain…

* * *

 _Look what you've made of me_

* * *

\- Jaeger !

Eren se massa les tempes et murmura douloureusement _._

\- Je t'en prie Ymir, pas si fort…

\- Pas si fort ?!

Elle paraissait sur le point d'exploser et Eren se cacha stratégiquement derrière Christa.

\- Tu as près de deux heures de retard ! Si Christa n'avait pas été là pour te remplacer, je n'aurais pas pu ouvrir le café et là ya pas que toi qui te serait fait virer ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, ne compte plus sur moi pour te couvrir !

Elle quitta d'un pas rageur le vestiaire tandis qu'Eren commençait à se changer en soupirant.

\- Tu as les mêmes vêtements qu'hier… Ça a un lien avec ton retard ?

Eren se retourna, faisant face à l'expression inquiète de Christa mais ne répondit pas, continuant de mettre son uniforme. Oui, il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, et oui il était en retard car il s'était réveillé chez un inconnu, comme presque tous les matins depuis deux semaines.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, et Ymir aussi, même si elle ne le montre pas vraiment…

\- Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu te soucies de moi, et merci de m'avoir remplacé ce matin, mais je t'assure je vais très bien.

C'était un mensonge évidement. S'il allait "très bien" comme il le prétendait, il ne passerait pas ses soirées dans les bars à draguer des inconnus, et ne se réveillerait pas avec une violente envie de vomir, due en partie à une gueule de bois, ainsi qu'à un dégout croissant de lui-même. En fin de compte, il ne valait pas mieux que _lui._ Après tout, c'était maintenant lui qui disparaissait le matin, sans une explication et -presque- sans remord. Néanmoins, c'était un faible prix à payer pour retrouver un semblant de tranquillité d'esprit. En effet, Eren avait constaté que ses rêves étaient aux abonnés absents chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit accompagné. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce message… Il aurait pu continuer à haïr son souvenir en paix. Un seul mot, simple et direct : _Désolé._

Mais désolé de quoi ? Désolé d'être parti ? Désolé de t'avoir insulté ? Désolé de ce qui c'est passé entre nous ? Un mélange des trois ?

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il pouvait le détester… Ou mieux, s'il était indifférent. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression de le voir partout, et se surprenait à inspecter chaque voiture noire qui passait, chaque personne aux cheveux de jais. « Vraiment pathétique… »

Il s'efforça de mettre ses pensées de côté puis il quitta le vestiaire et commençant son service, en compagnie d'une Ymir exécrable et d'un violent mal de tête. Il soupira, la journée s'annonçait très longue…

* * *

 **Sooo, Eren et Levi se sont recroisés, et Jean et Eren couchent ensemble… comment ça tout le monde s'en doutait ? Haha, peu importe si c'était prévisible ^^**

 **Au fait, cette fic à atteint les 50 reviews ! Joie et bonheur ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté depuis le début, et quant aux autres… C'est l'occasion de le faire ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :**

 **\- Les retrouvailles Eren/Levi ?**

 **\- La relation Eren/Jean ? J'aime beaucoup leur dynamique mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir su lui rendre justice…**

 **\- Les "frasques" d'Eren ?**

 **\- Des envies théories pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas, je pourrais bien vous écouter si vos propositions sont intéressantes )**

 **Aussi je suis revenue de vacances, donc je devrais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de publication, d'un autre côté j'ai moins de temps libre… enfin je ferais de mon mieux ^^**

 **Réponse à Aamy (en bas comme d'habitude, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de préciser maintenant) :**

 **Hello ! Merci pour ta tolérance, je crains qu'avec moi tu vas en avoir besoin x) même si pour cette fic j'ai fait mieux que d'habitude, ma première fic, j'ai mis 5 mois à faire 7 chapitres… Enfin je pense quand même que je ne prendrais pas un an pour update, mais merci pour ce que tu as dis, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^**

 **C'est vrai que je pourrais m'inspirer des song-fic, mais ça ne marche que lorsque ce sont des chansons, certaines phrases proviennent de livre, de poème, ou juste des citations random. Je pense que je vais les laisser en début, un peu comme dans certains livres où il y à des citations en début de chapitre afin de donner le ton.**

 **Oui, Eren souffre mais préfère le nier, il est dans le déni, c'est son moyen pour éviter de trop souffrir, même si ce n'est pas très efficace, il ne trompe personne et certainement pas Armin ! En effet c'est souvent lié à un passif, et Eren ne fait pas exception, c'est d'ailleurs dit dans le chapitre (même si là encore, il le nie)**

 **Contente de réussir à te faire rire ! Mais c'est clair qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, enfin peut être que Mikasa pourrait faire quelques dégâts, mais elle perdrait quand même à la fin.**

 **Ouiii Mikasa aime les femmes #surprisemotherfucker, j'ai découvert le sasha x mikasa récemment et j'en suis tombé amoureuse, elles sont tellement mignonne ensemble :3**

 **Donc tu es sadique… tant mieux, parce que moi aussi ! J'espère que la phase haine/colère d'Eren t'as plus ) c'était assez court, mais intense, enfin j'espère…**

 **Ne t'en fais pas je n'écrirais pas de lemon avant d'en avoir envie, mais j'avoue que j'en ai un en tête en ce moment, il faut juste que je me décide à l'écrire ^^ mais j'ai un peu de temps, il ne risque pas d'arriver avant un petit moment, vu ou en est la relation Eren/Levi.**

 **Au passage, je me demande si j'ai pas trop réussi mon coup, tout le monde déteste Levi ou du moins est sacrément énervé par son attitude, ce qui est ce que je voulais… Mais maintenant, je vais devoir faire ne sorte que vous le pardonniez, je suis censé écrire une histoire d'amour XD**

 **Alors, ce que tu m'as dis été vraiment intéressant, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses de ce point de vue, je voyais plus le côté rationnel et moins le côté sentimental de la réaction. Donc merci de partager ton expérience avec moi, même si pour le moment Jean et Levi se sont à peine croiser, ça m'aidera pour la suite.**

 **C'est vrai que ça serait drôle, je pense qu'Eren péterait un câble s'il voyait Levi avec quelqu'un d'autre (autre que sa femme) mais pour certaines raisons que je n'expliquerais pas maintenant )**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Hum, hum, hum je sais ce chapitre est très en retard… Du coup, qu'est-ce que je vais blâmer pour ça ? (car évidemment, ce n'est jamais de ma faute) Hum, peut être une certaines personne qui m'a fait découvrir the Intern ? Une pépite de 60 chapitres que j'ai lus en trois jours… Je plaisante bien évidemment ! Surtout que cette excuse ne marche que pour trois jours pas pour vingt… Non la vérité aussi banale soit elle, c'est que j'ai une vie. Voilà, tout simple, je n'ai pas autant de temps que ce que je voudrais pour écrire… Mais ne pensez pas que j'oublie cette fic pour autant ! La preuve, je continue de l'update ! Donc s'il vous plaît ne fuyez pas à cause de mon manque de régularité ^^**

 **RAR (guest)**

 **Pouf :** **Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui il y a un prochain chapitre et bien d'autres prévu (même si je galère à update en ce moment -') A la prochaine !**

* * *

 _I am exposed, I am undone_

 _Come tear my walls down one by one_

* * *

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, tandis qu'une tornade brune entrait en criant :

\- Leviiiiiii !

Assis à son bureau, l'homme n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux de son dossier pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus. Une seule personne pouvait être assez inconsciente pour faire irruption dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer : Hanji.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger ainsi, déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais la meilleure des raisons, mon petit Levi adoré : mon amitié pour toi !

Il leva enfin les yeux du document qu'il étudiait, et arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Qu'est-ce que cette folle avait encore inventé ?

Encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà fait jeter dehors à coups de pied au cul, Hanji s'installa dans un des fauteuils. D'un air grave contrastant avec son air habituellement enjoué, elle commença :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Levi roula des yeux.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu viens me déranger pour ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, mais je me porterais infiniment mieux si tu cessais de me faire perdre mon temps, répliqua-t-il sarcastique, en espérant vainement qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'est même pas encore midi et tu as déjà effrayé plus de la moitié des employés… Bien sûr, venant de toi ce n'est pas très surprenant… Engueuler tes subordonnés fait partie de tes occupations principales ! Mais même ton nouvel assistant a l'air de te craindre comme la peste. Ça ne fait même pas un jour qu'il travaille ici… D'habitude, ils mettent au moins une semaine avant de te considérer comme l'incarnation de Satan. Tu l'aurais vu quand je suis entrée ! Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que tu pourrais lui faire subir pour m'avoir laissé t'interrompre sans permission.

Levi se renfrogna imperceptiblement et maudit l'esprit d'analyse scientifique qui poussait la brune à toute observer et analyser.

Un silence plana quelques instants, pendant lequel Hanji le fixa, attendant patiemment des explications. Comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne saurait pas toute l'histoire, il se résigna et expliqua succinctement ses "retrouvailles avec Eren"

Il avait à peine fini, qu'elle avait bondi de son fauteuil, le rejoignant à grands pas, avant de lui donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria-t-il tout en se massant douloureusement la tête. Décidément, ses réflexes étaient de moins en moins bons… D'abord Eren, maintenant Hanji, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le frapper ?

Avec un air consterné, Hanji s'appuya contre son bureau et déclara.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un handicapé sentimental, mais là tu as vraiment fait fort !

Il la fusilla du regard un instant, avant de s'avouer vaincu et de répondre dans un soupir :

\- Je sais.

Le regard d'Hanji s'adoucit alors qu'elle reprenait d'un ton presque maternel :

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu te rends comptes à quel point ton attitude est incohérente ? D'abord tu l'abandonnes au milieu de la nuit. Ce qui n'est déjà pas très sympa… Et ensuite, quoi ? Tu l'agresses verbalement et physiquement parce qu'il continue de vivre sa vie ? Même venant de toi, Levi, c'est rude…

Il détourna les yeux, avec la désagréable impression d'être un gamin pris en faute. C'était surement la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver une remarque sarcastique afin de se sortir d'une situation inconfortable. Il devait bien l'admettre… Il n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier sa conduite déplorable. Sauf peut-être un état de confusion tel que son esprit en avait rarement connu…

Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Hanji s'assit et entreprit de décortiquer le problème.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Encore cette stupide règle, hein ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est légèrement excessif ? Ça fait combien de temps maintenant, dix ans ?

Il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Et en pendant tout ce temps il ne s'est rien passé. Peut-être que tu en fais un peu trop…

Sa réponse fusa instantanément avant même, qu'il n'ait eut besoin d'y réfléchir :

\- Non.

\- Oh je t'en prie Levi, ça devient ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à agir comme ça toute ta vie... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? Continuer à coucher avec des mecs et tous les jeter le lendemain, sous prétexte de les protéger ? Continuer à vivre dans l'ombre ? Et puisque c'est si important que personne ne se rende compte de ta double vie, pourquoi tu as agi publiquement, cette fois ? Je ne crois pas que tu te sois vraiment caché lorsque tu le voyais…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Que je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les fois où j'ai agi sans réfléchir, et ai pris des risques inconsidérés ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est une raison de plus de ne pas tenter le diable ? Je me suis déjà trop exposé avec lui… Si jamais Kenny l'apprenait… Tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi il est capable…

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas passer le restant de ta vie à te morfondre, et à refuser d'avoir une réelle relation avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne tiens pas autant à lui que tu à l'air de le croire… Et je ne me "morfonds" pas.

\- Je pense que tu t'es bien plus attaché que tu ne veux l'admettre, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refuser, elle enchaina.

\- Je crois que tu a peur. Au fond de toi, il y a encore un adolescent de dix-sept ans, terrifié à l'idée de causer de nouveau la mort de quelqu'un. Et surtout, un adolescent qui ne s'est jamais pleinement remis du décès de son premier amour.

Son ton se radoucit et elle continua.

\- Ecoute Levi, je suis ta meilleure amie,

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais elle l'interrompit avec un léger rire.

\- Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est vrai. Et je ne te dirai jamais de faire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas dans ton intérêt. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Que ce soit avec Eren ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a une part de vérité dans tes inquiétudes, alors je ne te dirais pas de divorcer et de t'afficher publiquement avec n'importe qui… Cependant, tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a dix a beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence, mais toi aussi ! Il représente toujours une menace, mais tu n'es plus aussi démuni qu'avant face à lui...

Levi se tourna face à la fenêtre et réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de remettre en question ses choix ou décision, et certainement pas sur la parole d'Hanji... Mais aussi folle qu'elle puisse être, elle s'avérait parfois de bons conseils, et possédait un esprit d'analyse hors pair. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Admettons que je décide de suivre tes conseils… Comment je suis censé rattraper le coup ?

\- Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par t'excuser…

\- Et comment je suis censé faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais débarquer chez lui ou au _Sina's_ …

De manière générale, il se voyait mal revoir Eren après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Se doutant que l'accueil serait loin d'être chaleureux…

\- Je crois que tu as toujours son numéro de téléphone…

* * *

 _You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente rompit le doux silence de la chambre où il se trouvait. Avec un grognement dans la gorge, il battit des paupières, révélant deux pupilles émeraude. Il roula dans les draps, cherchant à tâtons son téléphone sur le sol. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il répondit immédiatement sans même vérifier qui l'appelait. S'il avait pris le temps de le faire, il aurait surement pu éviter de se faire arracher les tympans par le cri strident qui résonna.

\- Eren !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que chaque appel avec sa sœur commençait toujours de la même manière ? Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais handicapé par sa voix encore rauque de sommeil, il ne parvint qu'à grogner faiblement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié…

Il ne répondit pas, soudainement pétrifié par la colère qui perçait dans la voix de Mikasa. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait pu oublier, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, elle enchaina :

\- Je suis devant ta porte, tu as intérêt à te lever immédiatement et à m'ouvrir avant que je vienne te tirer du lit moi-même.

\- Très bien, une seconde…

Il s'étira péniblement avant de se lever, et se figea brusquement. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce n'était certainement pas sa chambre… Ni aucune pièce de son appartement d'ailleurs. Il se retourna confus, et découvrit un corps encore endormi à côté de lui. De vagues souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsqu'il observa les cheveux blonds de l'homme avec qui il avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit.

Se souvenant qu'il était supposé ouvrir sa porte, il reprit son téléphone et commença nerveusement.

\- Hum, Mikasa…

\- Quoi ?

\- En fait, je ne suis pas chez moi…

Eren put presque entendre son froncement de sourcils à travers le téléphone.

\- Et où est-ce que tu es exactement ?

C'est vrai, ça ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et se voyait mal répondre : dans la chambre d'un mec dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom !

\- Eren…

La voix de Mikasa interrompit ses réflexions et il s'empressa de répondre :

\- J'ai passé la nuit chez un ami, donne moi quelques minutes, j'arrive.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il raccrocha. Il s'empressa de réunir ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et sortit, avec la force de l'habitude, sans un bruit de l'appartement.

Une course en taxi plus tard, il retrouva une Mikasa furieuse et son appartement.

\- Tu es vraiment le pire meilleur ami du monde… déclara-t-elle froidement en guise de bonjour.

Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Donc tu as vraiment oublié... Je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que le grand-père d'Armin nous a quitté… Et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ça l'a affecté. C'est même toi qui a insisté pour qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ! J'ai fait tout le chemin depuis la fac pour venir te chercher ! Et on est aussi censé rencontrer Annie ce soir…

Eren baissa les yeux, avec un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant dans la poitrine.

\- Enfin, on est déjà en retard donc je continuerai mon sermon dans la voiture… Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher, tu empestes l'alcool.

Le brun soupira, mais sachant pertinemment que protester ne l'amènerait à rien, il s'exécuta.

.

Bien que la journée n'ait pas très bien commencée pour lui, notamment à cause de l'heure passée en voiture aux côtés d'une Mikasa d'humeur moralisatrice, les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis.

La mauvaise humeur de sa sœur s'était évaporée au contact d'Armin, et lui-même était plus que ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami. Ils avaient passé la fin de la matinée à discuter et à jouer aux jeux vidéos, comme lors de leur adolescence, et Eren avait eu la satisfaction d'enfin battre Mikasa à Street Fighter.

L'après-midi avait été consacré à une visite guidée du campus pour Eren, lui permettant d'avoir un échantillon de la "vie d'étudiant". A sa grande déception, Sasha était partie chez ses parents pour le week-end.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à la voir… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, commença Mikasa, tout en rentrant dans le restaurant où il devait retrouver Annie, ainsi qu'Armin qui était parti un peu plus tôt pour la chercher.

\- Seulement quelques fois, et pas en tant que ta petite amie…

Il insista particulièrement sur le terme, faisant rougir sa sœur. Le peu de fois où il avait vu Sasha, il l'avait trouvé très gentille, mais en tant que frère, il se devait de la rencontrer de nouveau, à présent qu'elle sortait avec sa sœur. Réfléchissant rapidement, il proposa :

\- Si je vous invite au restaurant, est-ce que tu me la présenteras officiellement ?

\- Si tu y tiens tant que ça… Mais je te préviens, tout ton argent risque d'y passer, elle pourrait manger un cheval…

Eren lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jean a à voir là dedans ?

Mikasa soupira, consterné mais aussi habitué par son "humour", si on pouvait vraiment le qualifier ainsi…

Quelques minutes plus part, ils furent rejoints par Armin, accompagné d'une petite blonde au regard froid, qu'il reconnut rapidement comme sa petite amie. Sceptique quant aux choix de son ami, Eren s'efforça de comprendre exactement comment une fille aussi distante et réservée avait pu intéresser Armin. Une tâche difficile, puisqu'elle ne parlait que très peu…

Néanmoins à la fin du repas, Eren approuva totalement leur relation. D'une part car lors de la conversation il avait appris qu'Annie était une fan et une adepte de free fight tout comme lui, il avait même réussi à la convaincre de l'affronter à l'occasion. D'autre part, à cause du regard qu'Annie avait lorsqu'elle regardait Armin. Aussi froid qu'il puisse être en temps normal, il semblait infiniment plus doux. Elle le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus importante dans la pièce, ce qu'il devait certainement être à ses yeux. Si Eren était certain d'une chose, c'étaient des sentiments forts que son regard trahissait. A en juger par les rougissements d'Armin à chaque fois qu'elle avait un geste d'affection envers lui, ses sentiments étaient largement partagés. Certains des liens forts qui les unissaient et du bonheur évident d'Armin, il était plus que satisfait de leur couple.

En revanche, Mikasa ne semblait pas se satisfaire aussi facilement du choix d'Armin. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé une grande partie du repas à poser des questions à Annie, comme l'aurait fait un inspecteur de police. Elle était particulièrement protectrice lorsque cela touchait ses amis, surtout lorsque -comme Armin- il s'apparentait plus à de la famille.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'Eren l'écouta se plaindre d'Annie alors qu'elle l'accompagnait à la gare.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais admets que son choix est incompréhensible !

Eren soupira.

\- Mikasa… Peu importe la personne qu'il aurait choisi, tu aurais désapprouvé…

Elle s'apprêtait à protester vivement mais il reprit la parole.

\- Par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, personne n'est assez bien pour Armin, il mériterait une personne aussi incroyable et gentille que lui. Mais ça n'existe probablement pas. Donc, tant qu'il est heureux avec elle ça me va, et tu devrais aussi t'en contenter.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de déclarer songeuse :

\- C'est juste moi, ou tu as beaucoup muri ces dernier temps ? Ce que tu viens de dire était étonnamment tolérant et très adulte…

Eren éclata de rire. Lui, mature ?

\- Il faut croire qu'Armin à un peu déteint sur moi.

Ils finirent le trajet dans un silence confortable. Eren s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir lorsqu'elle demanda, l'air inquiet :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? Il est déjà tard… Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Mikasa, tu ne vas pas faire deux heures de voiture juste pour me ramener. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant, tu sais je peux prendre le train sans me faire agresser, dit-il espérant qu'un peu d'humour la rassurerait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas mais elle sembla tout de même se résigner.

\- Très bien, sois prudent. Et envoie-moi un message quand tu rentres chez toi…

\- Bien _maman_ , soupira-t-il.

Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le quai. Il s'installa confortablement et regarda distraitement le paysage nocturne défiler sous ses yeux. Les voyages en train l'avaient toujours apaisé, parfois même trop… Il s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, au terminus.

\- Eh merde ! pesta-t-il, se rendant compte de là ou il se trouvait. Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait-il tout le temps ?

Peut-être que si tu _dormais_ la nuit, tu ne t'endormirais plus dans les trains, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Il la fit rapidement taire et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il jura de nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa que le dernier de la soirée était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il était bon pour rentrer à pied… Ou bien prendre un taxi et se ruiner avec le prix de la course.

Il regarda aux alentours espérant –sans trop y croire- qu'une solution allait miraculeusement se présenter.

C'était samedi soir, et il se trouvait en centre-ville. Les rues étaient encore très animées et les terrasses des bars bien remplies. Eren fixa pensivement une boite de nuit où des gens, probablement du même âge que lui, patientaient en ligne pour rentrer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexions pour rejoindre la file d'attente. Après tout, perdu pour perdu, autant qu'il profite de sa soirée… Il pourrait toujours prendre le premier bus de la journée, plutôt que de galérer pour rentrer chez lui. Surtout que personne ne l'attendait là-bas… Il envoya rapidement un message à sa sœur, où il l'informa qu'il était bien rentré en ville, prenant bien soin de ne pas préciser qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité à cause de son demi-mensonge, mais celle-ci fut vite oubliée lorsque les personnes devant bougèrent et qu'il put rentrer dans le club. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver l'ambiance désormais familière du monde de la nuit, et rejoignit la piste de danse, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de la soirée.

.

Eren se sentit violement plaquer contre un mur tandis qu'une main glissait lentement le long de ses hanches. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou dans une invitation sans équivoque. L'homme en face de lui, Ethan ? Ou peut-être s'appelait-il Enzo, sembla saisir le message puisque que quelques instants plus tard, il mordit avidement sa peau caramélisée, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à ses clavicules, suçotant chaque parcelle de son épiderme.

Une faible musique lui parvint aux oreilles, étouffée par les murs alentour. Il essaya vaguement de se rappeler comment il était arrivé dans ce qui devait être les toilettes de la boite de nuit, mais le peu de concentration qu'il avait s'évanouit lorsqu'il sentit une main se presser contre son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir, tout en bougeant son bassin à la recherche de plus de friction.

Un léger ricanement lui parvient aux oreilles.

\- Putain, t'es une vraie traînée, en fait…

L'insulte résonna quelques instants aux oreilles d'Eren, puis se propagea lentement dans le reste de son corps. Le contact qu'il cherchait tant il y a quelques secondes le rendait à présent malade, les mains posées sur son corps lui donnait des haut-le-corps, le souffle chaud dans son cou lui donnait envie de vomir, sa propre attitude le dégouttait. Avec un accès de rage, il repoussa violemment l'homme, ou plutôt le connard en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain !?

Eren ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et tourna les talons, fuyant aussi loin que possible. Une fois de retour dans la salle principale, il se dirigea sans vraiment en avoir conscience vers le bar. Il prit place sur un des tabourets et inspira un grand coup. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Alors c'était ça sa vie, maintenant ? Boire trop, sortir trop, et coucher avec des inconnus dans les toilettes ?

\- Pathétique…murmura-t-il en soupirant.

\- Pardon ?

Il releva lentement la tête sous le regard perplexe de celui qui devait être le barman. Il le fixa quelques instants, avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé répondre à sa question.

\- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même…

L'homme, un grand blond -Thomas à en juger par son badge- hocha lentement la tête, avant de sourire, tout en lui servant un verre d'un liquide ambré.

\- Hum, Merci mais je n'ai rien commandé.

\- C'est la maison qui offre ! Tu comprends, je ne peux pas laisser un client avoir l'air aussi déprimé, c'est mauvais pour le business répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Avec un léger rire, Eren se saisit du verre, et le vida d'un trait, appréciant la douce brulure dans sa gorge.

\- Alors, dis-moi…

\- Eren.

\- Dis-moi Eren, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente l'esprit…

Eren hésita quelques instants, réticent à se confier à un inconnu. Thomas se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un petit moment que je travaille ici. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre toutes sortes de choses, alors n'hésite pas, libère-toi de tes tourments, ou noie-les dans l'alcool.

\- Ou bien les deux… ajouta-t-il en lui resservant un verre.

Eren prit une nouvelle gorgée, se sentant de plus en plus détendu à mesure que la boisson se répandait dans son sang.

\- J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma vie.

\- Oh ! et c'est un problème ?

Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- Evidement que c'est un problème.

\- Seulement si tu veux que ça le soit. Je vais te dire une bonne chose, avoir le contrôle en permanence, c'est chiant. Amuse-toi ! C'est à ça que servent les boites de nuit, après tout. Oublie tes problèmes ce soir, et si demain ça ne va toujours pas, reviens. Ou bien tu peux aussi choisir de reprendre ta vie en main, c'est à toi de voir…

\- Alors c'est aussi simple que ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Quels que soient tes problèmes, ils peuvent surement attendre demain.

Eren finit son verre, et se leva en déclara, rigolard :

-Si je m'attendais à recevoir des conseils philosophiques de la part d'un barman…

\- C'est un des pré-requis du métier, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton joueur.

Avec un nouveau rire, Eren rejoignit la piste de danse. Oui, Thomas avait certainement raison, autant profiter de cette soirée, il aurait tout le temps de déprimer demain.

.

\- Eh bien, quand tu décides de t'amuser, tu ne fais pas semblant…

Eren pouffa, et s'appuya, ou plutôt s'étala à moitié sur le comptoir.

\- J'espère juste que tu n'avais pas prévu de rentrer en voiture… s'inquiéta le barman.

Il le rassura d'un geste de la main et essaya de se redresser. Il y parvint à moitié avant de se retomber sur son bras.

Thomas rigola doucement avant de lui tendre un verre. Eren le remercia et le porta à ses lèvres. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

\- De l'eau ?

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis bien d'accord…

Eren faillit lâcher son verre en entendant cette voix grave et ennuyée. Il se retourna lentement légèrement en état de choc.

\- Levi ?

* * *

 **Ok. Ok. Ne me tuez pas pour ce cliffhanger cliché et à deux balles s'il vous plait ^^' Je ne savais vraiment pas où couper le chapitre sinon, et puis comme j'étais déjà en retard j'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire la suite…**

 **Mais je vous promets que la suite vaudra le coup, le prochain chapitre sera normalement 100% ereri, avec enfin les justifications de Levi quant à son attitude (même si pas mal des réponses sont déjà dans ce chapitre, ça sera plus développé et surtout Eren le saura).**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, surtout le POV Levi au début, c'est la partie du chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire. J'adore Levi, j'adore Hanji… Alors une conversation entre les deux ! Même si je crois que par moment, ce n'était pas vraiment Hanji qui parlait mais plus moi… Sérieusement, lors de certains passages, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui dit à Levi ce que je pense de son attitude, enfin il parait que je ressemble à Hanji donc avec un peu de chance ça ne se voit pas trop ^^**

 **Laissez des reviews ! Qui sait, je pourrais réussir à poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement s'il y en a pas mal… ;)**

 **Aamy :**

 **Hello !**

 **Merci de ne pas me blâmer pour mes retards, je vais quand même essayer de pas en faire une habitude ^^'**

 **Bon tu l'as surement lu en début de chapitre mais si j'ai lu The Intern, j'hésitais à le lire et tu m'as convaincu et je ne regrette pas du tout ! Mais tu vois je ne vous oublie pas, j'écris toujours (plus lentement je l'admets, mais c'est plus du à la rentrée qu'à la lecture)**

 **Oui Eren et Jean t'on fait rire ! ça veut dire que je me suis pas planté au niveau de l'écriture de leurs relations :3 Bon et mes tentatives de blague ont l'air de passer… à chaque fois j'hésite à en mettre, parce que moi elle me font rire, mais j'ai un humour pourri x) Même si j'en ai quand même glissé une petite dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ok, j'admets que le fait que Levi soit là on le sentait venir, et oui l'établissement lui appartient, je trouve que comme ça fait un peu moins coïncidence, parce qu'il y est souvent, voilà, voilà…**

 **Honnêtement tant mieux s'il ne t'agace plus trop, je suis censé écrire une histoire d'amour moi ! Je ne peux pas le faire convenablement si les lecteurs ont envie de taper Levi. Même si j'avoue qu'il enchaine les conneries, pour des raisons qui doivent être plus clair maintenant, et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas il y a des explications plus détaillé au programme dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Ce n'est pas impossible que Levi se soit laissé frapper, honnêtement lorsque je l'ai écris je ne l'ai pas pensé comme ça, mais chacun est libre d'interpréter comme il veut… (et puis j'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée) Mais oui, j'ai songé à le faire répliquer, mais disons que la rage d'Eren l'a stoppé dans son réflexe.**

 **Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'était une rencontre "éclair", plus une altercation qu'autre chose. Les vrais "retrouvailles c'est au chapitre suivant… ;)**

 **Et ne t'en fais pas pour la personne avec qui Eren pourrait voir Levi, à part Petra (rappelons qu'ils sont mariés tout de même) il n'y a pas de risque, et vu qu'il est au courant…**

 **Ps: Je suis tombé sur un de tes commentaires de MBB, dis-donc, qui aurait cru que les meubles pouvaient être si bavard… J'en ai aussi vu un sur Sygma qui m'as bien fait rire, tu as une imagination très intéressante… :3**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey devinez qui est toujours en vie ? ^^'**

 **Non plus sérieusement je ne vais pas m'excuser à chaque début de chapitre, ça perd vraiment de son sens à force… Même si je m'excuse au près de ceux à qui j'avais dit que j'essaierais de publier plus rapidement ce chapitre à cause du cliffhanger du précédent -'**

 **A la place je vais vous expliquer rapidement pourquoi les chapitres mettent autant de temps à sortir. Disons que je suis dans une de ces périodes de la vie que certains qualifient de dépressive, et qui vous ôtes toute motivation de faire quoi que ce soit. Bref une de ces périodes bien chiante qu'on a tous mais qui posent vraiment de gros problèmes dans mon cas… Surtout que ça m'a réellement empêché d'écrire, ça m'a enlever l'inspiration, la motivation, et les rares fois ou j'essayais d'écrire, j'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots, je changeais le plan du chapitre toutes les vingt secondes, et le résultat était clairement mauvais. Je ne dis pas ça pour m'attirer de la compassion ou pour me plaindre, juste pour préciser que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic même si les update sont anarchiques et de plus en plus espacé, je vous assure que je fais tout mon possible pour que les chapitres sortent tout en conservant un équilibre mental à peu près correct. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que cette fic n'est pas prête d'être abandonné, tant qu'il y aura des gens pour la lire et pour laisser des reviews je continuerais de l'écrire (enfin surtout de la publié, car même si personne ne la lisait je l'écrirais quand même) Voilà, voilà, fin du chapitre sur ma vie personnelle.**

 **Note : Petit changement dans la mise en page, les pensées des personnages seront désormais en italique et non plus entre guillemets dits français. (si vous vous demandez pourquoi, non ce n'est pas un caprice d'auteur, j'ai simplement du changer certains réglages de mon PC qui fait que je n'ai plus accès à ses guillemets.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR (guest)**

 **JuviaFull:** **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, je suis ravi que l'histoire te plaise ^^ Surtout si j'ai réussi à coller au personnage. Je sais que les délais des chapitres sont de pire en pire, j'essaye de les réduire mais parfois je crois que l'univers est contre moi… Enfin comme tu peux le lire au dessus, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic et j'espère réussir à reprendre un rythme de publication plus rapide.**

 **Vivi:** **Yea ! Enfin quelqu'un qui rigole aux blagues pourris d'Eren, honnêtement j'ai honte d'en avoir écris certaines, mais je trouvais aussi que ça collait bien à son personnage :,) Merci pour tes encouragements ^^**

* * *

 _Why is there joy in the poison ?_

* * *

\- Levi ?

Eren se rendit compte trop tard, que ce qui aurait du sonner comme une affirmation ressemblait plutôt à une question, risquant de lui donner l'air assez idiot… Et à en juger par le roulement d'yeux de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, c'était le cas. Pour sa défense néanmoins, il avait de quoi être surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, dans une boite de nuit à près de cinq heures du matin ? Eren ne parvenait pas à croire que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence… Est-ce qu'il le suivait ? Si c'était le cas, ce mec était un dangereux psychopathe… La voix agacée de Levi interrompit ses réflexions.

\- Non, je ne te suis pas.

 _Est-ce qu'il lit aussi dans les pensées ?_

\- Bien sûr que non, je te signale que tu réfléchis à voix haute…

 _Ok, donc j'ai l'air d'un idiot…._

\- En effet…répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Eren secoua vivement la tête, espérant recouvrir un semblant de lucidité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Levi, il était toujours dans une situation où il n'était clairement pas en pleine possession de ses moyen ? Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, et il n'était pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale. Décidant d'aller au plus simple, il demanda d'un ton méfiant :

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sérieusement ?

L'air exaspéré, Levi sortit son téléphone et le lui tendit.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un sms avec l'adresse…

La bouche d'Eren forma un "Oh" avant d'éclater de rire et de se rallonger sur le comptoir. Levi eut une grimace dégoutée, n'imaginant que trop bien le nombre de microbes qui pouvaient être présents sur un bar. Avec un soupir, il s'approcha d'Eren et le tira doucement par le bras. Il s'assura qu'il tenait bien debout avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie. Néanmoins, Eren ne semblait pas être décidé à sortir…. Il essaya vainement de se dégager en s'exclamant :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer… répondit Eren avec une moue boudeuse que Levi -bien qu'il refuse catégoriquement de l'admettre- trouvait adorable.

Levi soupira -une action qu'il semblait condamné à répéter de nombreuses fois cette nuit- tandis qu'Eren continuait de tirer mollement sur son bras, essayant de retourner vers la piste de danse. Comprenant qu'essayer de le raisonner était inutile, tant à cause de son état actuel que son naturel têtu, il le tira de nouveau vers lui, avant de le soulever sans effort.

Eren protesta vivement et se débattit autant que son état lui permettait. D'une part car il avait envie de rester, et d'autre part car se faire porter en mode marié sans effort apparent, par un homme de dix centimètres de moins que lui était assez humiliant… Constatant rapidement que se débattre ne l'amènerait à rien, si ce n'est à tomber, il se résigna, allant même jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur le torse agréablement ferme de Levi.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais l'apaisa quelques instants, avant de le faire frissonner.

\- Repose-moi, demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible

Levi l'ignora royalement, le forçant à se répéter tout en ajoutant un élément qui devrait certainement le convaincre.

\- Repose-moi, je sens que je vais pas tarder à vomir…

Visiblement, il avait prononcé les mots magiques, puisqu'à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouva de nouveau sur ses pieds et libre de ses mouvements. Il vacilla quelques instants, avant de tituber jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente, poussé par la nausée qui venait de le saisir. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à plusieurs reprises, lui faisant amèrement regretter certaines décisions de la soirée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa crise sembla enfin se calmer et il put rejoindre la rue principale.

Levi était toujours là, une bouteille d'eau à la main, qu'il lui tendit. Eren le remercia silencieusement, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas assisté à la séance de rébellion de son estomac. Il vida la bouteille d'un seul coup, pressé de se débarrasser de l'amertume dans sa bouche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la poubelle la plus proche, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, pris de vertige.

Il se laissa tomba sur le sol, la tête entre les jambes, espérant que le monde arrête de tourner.

\- Oï, gamin ça va ?

Eren crut déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais ne s'y attarda pas, s'efforçant plutôt d'articuler une réponse. Il parvint à laisser échapper, un grognement signifiant qu'il était toujours en vie.

Après quelques minutes, il parvint à relever la tête, et grommela :

\- Je ne boirais plus jamais.

\- Il fallait peut être y penser avant…

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute manière…

\- Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre tes "conseils"

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ses conseils ? Face à son incompréhension, Eren expliqua.

\- Puisque selon toi, je me comporte comme… qu'est-ce que tu avais dit déjà ? Ah oui, une **trainée** , je me suis contenté d'adapter mon comportement à ton opinion…

Un éclat de culpabilité traversa le regard de Levi. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer quelque chose, avant de la refermer brusquement

Eren aurait presque pu se réjouir d'avoir eu le dernier mot s'il n'avait pas ressenti une bouffée d'amertume en repensant à leur dernière rencontre. Toute cette situation était incompréhensible, il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il était aussi affecté par cet homme. A chaque fois qu'il il repensait, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi le simple fait de repenser à ce regard orageux lui envoyait une vague de douleur et de tristesse. Dans le fond, il le connaissait à peine… Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il continuait de revenir vers lui, pareil à un insecte attiré par la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmura Eren, se décidant à briser le silence tendu.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'as demandé de venir, répondit prudemment le noir de jais.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu traverserais la moitié de la ville au milieu de la nuit pour n'importe lequel de tes coups d'un soir ? Railla Eren. Me prends pas pour un con, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Tu-

Il grogna frustré, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe "lequel de mes coups d'un soir" Eren…

Le brun lâcha un grognement dédaigneux, ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à le croire.

S'agenouillant afin de se trouver au même niveau que lui, Levi continua :

\- Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça… Mais c'est vrai.

Deux orbes métalliques se fixèrent aux deux turquoises, et Eren frissonna face à l'intensité de ce regard. Levi se passa une main dans les cheveux. De toute évidence, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Ecoute, je suis _désolé_. Ce simple mot sembla lui écorcher les lèvres. Et tu as raison, tu mérites une explication.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux d'Eren, immédiatement réduite à néant par le reste des paroles de Levi.

\- Mais pas maintenant.

Eren ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser sa frustration et son tempérament prendre le dessus. D'une voix étrangement calme, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans ton état ça ne servirait à rien. Tu es encore à moitié ivre, et il y a de grandes chances que tu ne te souviennes pas de la moitié de cette conversation d'ici demain…

Eren fit la moue, peu convaincu. Néanmoins il n'était pas en état d'argumenter convenablement et préféra laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ça dépend… Est-ce que tu as fini de vider ton estomac ?

Eren acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Tant mieux, hors de question que tu salisses ma voiture…

L'aidant à se remettre sur pieds, Levi l'entraina quelques rues plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le véhicule désormais familier. Il l'installa dans le siège passager avant de se glisser côté conducteur.

\- Quoi ! Pas de chauffeur ? railla Eren.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui réveille ses employés au milieu de la nuit, juste parce qu'un gamin à décidé de trop boire…

Le léger ton accusateur n'échappa pas à Eren, qui fit la moue et décida de l'ignorer, regardant obstinément par la fenêtre. Levi ne put retenir un sourire amusé, face à l'attitude puérile d'Eren. Son impression d'être accompagné d'un enfant se renforça un peu plus lorsqu'Eren s'endormit à mi-chemin. Il eut une légère grimace en constatant le léger filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Malgré ce détail assez peu hygiénique à ses yeux, Levi se sentit étrangement apaisé par la présence endormie à ses côtés. En contemplant ce visage si paisible, il se surprit à espérer qu'il y ait encore une chance, que peut-être il n'avait pas tout fait foirer.

* * *

 _Back to the shadows_

 _I dream you're still here_

* * *

Un grognement peu raffiné s'échappa de la bouche d'Eren. Trop tôt. Il était beaucoup trop tôt à son gout pour être réveillé. Bien qu'à en juger par le rayon de lumière qui l'aveuglait, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. A contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard noir à la fenêtre, espérant vainement que les rideaux se fermeraient d'eux-mêmes, lui permettant ainsi de se rendormir. Sans surprise, rien ne se produisit. Avec un nouveau grognement, le brun enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller le plus proche dans le but de recréer un semblant d'obscurité. Il était presque parvenu à se rendormir lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement, pris d'un doute.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité ambiante. Non, définitivement les murs d'un gris métallique ainsi que le parquet sombre n'étaient pas ceux de sa chambre… D'ailleurs, il était certain que les draps de son lit n'étaient pas en satin noir. Où est-ce qu'il avait encore atterri ? Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille mais l'exercice lui donnant rapidement la migraine, il abandonna.

A présent parfaitement réveillé, il partit en quête de ses vêtements, tout en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Peut importe chez qui il était, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester suffisamment longtemps pour le découvrir. Il s'estimait heureux de s'être réveillé seul, clairement pas d'humeur à entamer la discussion avec ce qui semblait être un de ses nouveaux coups d'un soir…

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ses habits n'étaient pas dans cette chambre. Il avait néanmoins trouvé son téléphone, ses clés, son portefeuille ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine sur la table de chevet. _Super_ pensa-t-il, _ce gars a décidé de prendre mes vêtements en otage ou bien ?_

Au moins, il avait dormi avec son caleçon sur lui… Il réfléchit rapidement aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Option 1: se rendre dans ce qui devait être le salon et avoir une discussion probablement assez gênante avec un probable inconnu avant de partir -comprenez s'enfuir- le plus rapidement possible. Option 2 : Sprinter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et espérer trouver un chauffeur de taxi qui accepterait un client à moitié nu ? Ou alors… Eren fixa l'armoire devant lui et se décida sur l'option numéro 3." Emprunter" des vêtements et ensuite prendre la fuite. Du grand Jaeger. Il ressentit un brin de culpabilité qu'il balaya rapidement, car après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses. Et puis, si ce type lui avait laissé ses vêtements à portée de main, il ne serait obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Cette pensée acheva de le convaincre et il se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Il passa rapidement en revue son contenu. Un nombre impressionnant de costumes, cravates et chemises, le tout de grande marque remarqua-t-il. Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir piquer ce genre de vêtements à un inconnu. Certes il s'apprêtait à jouer au connard, mais de la à voler des vêtements aussi chers...

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il finit par dénicher un jogging, et un large t-shirt noir. Ils étaient légèrement trop petits pour lui mais ça suffirait certainement pour faire le trajet jusque chez lui.

Silencieusement il se glissa hors de la chambre, et localisa ses chaussures près de l'entrée. Par chance, l'appartement semblait vide, permettant à Eren de rejoindre la sortie sans encombre. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se figea. Là, sur le balcon, il y avait quelqu'un.

Eren fronça les sourcils, la silhouette clairement masculine lui semblait presque familière… Lorsque l'homme se retourna, il reconnut sans peine le regard argenté qui le fixait, ainsi que la voix grave qui dit :

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air si surpris de me voir, gamin ?

Eren ignora totalement sa question alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Avec un air horrifié, il demanda :

\- Par pitié, dis-moi qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble hier soir…

\- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Le brun fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répliquer d'un ton lourd de sous entendus :

\- Oh je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que je ne me souvienne plus de rien après être monté dans ta voiture, et que je me sois réveillé en sous-vêtements dans ton lit…

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour le genre de personnes qui se taperait un mec ivre mort ? Et clairement pas en état de donner son consentement ? demanda Levi éberlué.

Eren se mordilla la lèvre et évita consciencieusement son regard.

\- Je vois…

Un silence tendu s'installa avant que Levi ne se décide à le rompre d'une voix où perçait l'amertume.

\- Si tu penses vraiment que je suis un tel connard, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de croire que tu es un connard, déclara Eren d'une voix dure.

\- Parce que je préférais que tu ne sois pas un connard. Parce que j'ai envie de croire qu'il y a une explication à ton attitude de merde…

\- Il y a une explication… murmura Levi au bout de quelques instants.

Le noir de jais reporta son attention sur la ville en contrebas. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il avait envie d'expliquer à Eren les raisons de son attitude pour le moins incohérente, mais les mots semblaient le fuir. C'était la première fois qu'il devait s'expliquer ainsi. A part Hanji, Pétra et Erwin, il ne s'était jamais confié à qui que ce soit… Néanmoins, Eren méritait une explication. Avec un soupir, il tourna la tête vers lui, et eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité du regard qui le fixait. Ces deux perles émeraude étaient hypnotisantes, un mélange de vert et de bleu si intense qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans leur profondeur.

\- Tu sais déjà que je suis marié.

Eren hocha la tête sans détourner son regard, ce dont Levi lui fut reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer sans se raccrocher à cet éclat si particulier qui animait ses yeux, cette lueur qui lui rappelait que ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer…

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était un arrangement, entre elle et moi, et c'est le cas. Il n'y a aucun sentiment autre qu'amical entre nous. Enfin, de mon côté… ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a une raison à cet "arrangement".

\- En effet, mon oncle, soupira Levi.

\- C'est lui qui m'a élevé ajouta-t-il. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant, quant à mon père, je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée d'où il se trouve, ni de qui il est.

\- Ne t'imagine pas qu'il m'a recueilli et élevé comme son fils par bonté d'âme… Ce connard est incapable du moindre acte désintéressé. Continua-t-il avec un mépris évident. Non, il avait simplement besoin d'un héritier avec le sang des Ackerman pour reprendre les affaires familiales. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour lui, le business et surtout l'honneur de la famille.

Son ton de plus en plus venimeux fit frissonner Eren. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Levi qui s'efforça de reprendre d'une voix plus neutre.

\- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que je viens d'un milieu très particulier. Les normes et les règles de ce qu'on pourrait appeler _la_ _haute société_ sont très différentes de celles du reste du monde.

Le brun hocha de la tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pour l'instant où il voulait en venir. Il se rappelait néanmoins de la soirée caritative à laquelle il avait assisté quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait en effet eu l'impression d'atterrir dans un autre monde, ou de revenir au siècle précédent.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui sont inacceptables pour eux et qui les amèneraient à bannir une famille de leur cercle, si un de ses membres transgressait les règles établies.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Par exemple en épousant une personne qui n'appartient pas à ce milieu, ou bien avoir des relations avec des hommes…

Levi lui lança un regard appuyé, et Eren écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'être gay serait un motif suffisant pour quoi ? Être exclu de ce milieu et provoquer la "ruine" d'une famille ?

Sous le regard éberlué d'Eren, Levi acquiesça.

\- Mais c'est complètement con ! On n'est plus au 17e siècle !

\- Va faire comprendre ça à une bande de vieux cons conservateurs…

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es marié ? C'est une… couverture ? Eren hésita sur le dernier mot, incertain du terme exact.

\- On pourrait appeler ça comme ça...

Toujours légèrement sous le choc, Eren demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ta femme a accepté ça ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle est..

Un léger sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres de Levi, comme si l'idée était particulièrement amusante.

\- Pas que je sache. Bien qu'elle passe énormément de temps avec Hanji, je devrais peut-être me méfier…

\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté ? Insista Eren.

Le noir de jais sembla réfléchir à la réponse appropriée. Parce que Petra était la personne la plus gentille du monde ? Bien que ce soit indubitablement vrai, ça sonnait terriblement niais, et Levi ne se voyait pas du tout dire ce genre de choses... La seule manière d'expliquer les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient décidé de se marier… Il soupira, décidé à raconter tout l'histoire à Eren une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Lorsque mon oncle a découvert que ma relation avec mon meilleur ami, Farlan, était bien plus qu'amicale… Dire qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris serait un putain d'euphémisme. Ça aurait put être la fin de tout son pathétique empire pour lui. Si quiconque avait appris que l'héritier des Ackerman était gay… Il y aurait eu un scandale, il y aurait perdu tous ses précieux investisseurs. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de salir sa réputation, Il m'a posé un ultimatum… Soit je mettais un terme à cette relation, soit il s'en occupait lui-même, cracha-t-il.

Levi détourna la tête avant de reprendre, mais Eren eut le temps de voir briller un éclat de culpabilité dans son regard métallique.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'ai ignoré son avertissement. J'étais jeune et stupide, persuadé qu'il ne ferait rien.

Son ton était de plus en plus dur, et Eren se demanda s'il était en colère contre lui-même ou bien son oncle, ou peut-être les deux...

\- J'ai refusé de prendre sa menace au sérieux. C'était une erreur et ça a couté la vie à Farlan.

Eren ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, muet de stupeur. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Le regard de Levi s'assombrit, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, une amertume et un regret évident teintaient ses paroles.

\- Quelques jours après son avertissement, Farlan a eu un "accident" de voiture auquel ni lui ni sa sœur Isabelle n'ont survécu.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ton oncle les a fait tuer ? Articula lentement Eren, toujours ébahi par ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de preuves, officiellement les freins étaient trop vieux et ont cédé au mauvais moment. Mais ce bâtard n'a même pas pris la peine de le nier ! fulmina-t-il.

Levi ferma les yeux, entendant encore ces paroles froides que lui avait adressées Kenny lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle : "Je t'avais prévenu".

\- Mais il y a bien quelque chose qu'on doit pouvoir faire ! C'est un meurtre ! Il faut aller voir la police ou bien-

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? l'interrompit Levi d'une voix tranchante. Que je n'ai pas cherché un moyen de lui faire payer pendant les dix dernières années ? Il a largement assez d'argent et d'influence pour corrompre la police. Et même si par miracle, un inspecteur acceptait d'entendre la vérité, Kenny aurait une armée d'avocats, parmi les meilleurs du pays, sans compter le fait que corrompre un juge ou un jury est facile lorsqu'on dispose de ressources financière quasi-illimitées, comme lui !

Eren cligna des yeux, ébahi par l'injustice de ce qu'il entendait. Alors quoi ? Dans leur espèce de secte de "gens riches", être homosexuel était considéré comme un crime, mais faire tuer des gens était acceptable ?

\- S'il y avait un moyen de l'atteindre, crois moi je l'aurai trouvé depuis le temps… conclut-il, amer.

Quelques minutes passèrent, permettant au noir de jais de retrouver une façade neutre, avant qu'Eren ne demande d'une voix faible :

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'ai joué au parfait petit hériter, je me suis investi dans les affaires familiales, j'ai même créé ma propre société, et j'ai épousé une personne qui correspondait à ses standards, tant par son sexe que par ses origines sociales...

Le brun se souvient vaguement avoir lu lors de ces recherches que Petra n'était autre que la fille d'un riche industriel.

\- C'était son idée au fait, je ne l'ai pas forcé. On était au lycée ensemble et elle a toujours su que mon intérêt pour elle n'était rien de plus qu'amical.

Eren acquiesça, comprenant maintenant pourquoi elle acceptait que son mari ait des relations avec des hommes. Néanmoins, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'une voix incertaine, il demanda :

\- Si fréquenter des hommes est si risqué… commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais quand même ?

Un long silence suivit sa question, et il crut pendant un instant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un murmure à peine perceptible.

\- _Parce que sinon je risque de sauter de ce balcon._

Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil en bas. Ils étaient dans une des grandes tours du centre-ville près du café où il travaillait, et la chute de cette hauteur se promettait fatale…

\- Je sais que ça a l'air égoïste comme ça, mais je ne suis pas complètement con. Je fais attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace, en ne m'affichant pas publiquement par exemple ou en ne couchant jamais deux fois avec la même personne…

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

Levi acquiesça. Le brun soupira, cette histoire était beaucoup trop compliquée à son gout. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait exigé une explication, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça puisse être une affaire aussi sombre. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il avait certes envie, très envie de revoir Levi, mais de là à risquer sa vie… Il secoua la tête espérant mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées de plus en plus confuses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à tout cette histoire, ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre à la légère.

\- Honnêtement si tu décidais de partir maintenant et de ne plus jamais me revoir je ne t'en voudrais pas… déclara sobrement Levi.

\- Je-

Eren se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue, cherchant ses mots.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça…

\- Je comprends, quand tu auras pris une décision prévient moi. Je crois que tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone, à moins que tu ne t'en sois encore une fois débarrassé, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

Eren rit légèrement à l'entente du ton faussement menaçant, avant de répondre avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est bon cette fois je l'ai gardé

\- Dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas.

 _Toujours aussi poli_ pensa le brun, sans réelle amertume néanmoins.

Quelques minutes plus tard Eren ayant décidé qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à marcher, se trouvait dans un taxi, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent…

* * *

 **Je vais vraiment vous demander de ne pas me laisser dans le noir sur ce chapitre. Votre avis est plus important que jamais, surtout qu'il y a pas mal de révélation et d'explication dans ce chapitre et je me demande vraiment comment vous allez les accueillir.**

 **Je ne promet rien mais j'espère vraiment réussir à poster le chapitre suivant dans des délais plus convenables, et si vous en avez assez d'attendre et que vous voulez me bottez les fesses pour que j'accélère vous pouvez passez sur mon tumblr Ereri/Riren : _Shinjekinootp_ ;) En espérant que le chapitre ait valut le coup d'attendre Arriana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears!**

 **Nouveau chapitre, plutôt plaisant à écrire, j'avais hâte d'exploiter un aspect de Levi que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de le faire ici !**

 **Incroyable mais vrai, on me dit dans l'oreillette que Levi Ackerman aurait en fait des émotions ? Mais qu'il faut l'aide d'une personne incroyablement douce et patiente pour l'aider à s'exprimer ? Wow. Heh, pardon pour cette intro bizarre, il est quatre heures du matin(j'écris mes intros au fil du chapitre donc l'heure ne correspond pas forcément à celle ou je vais publier), et je voulais juste vous prévenir histoire d'éviter l'état de choc, suite à Levi manifestant des émotions ;) surtout qu'il y** **a un peu d'angst** **dans ce chapitre (bah oui on parle de Levi, il ne ressent pas beaucoup d'émotions plaisantes dans sa vie)**

 **Je vous recommande fortement d'écouter** _ **Still here**_ **de Digital Daggers qui a majoritairement inspiré la scène de début de chapitre.**

 **Aussi je tenais à vous dire merci à tous pour votre soutien, et pour supporter mes updates anarchiques, vraiment un grand merci a vous tous 3 Et au passage laissé moi clarifier un point, j'aime écrire ! Je ne me forces pas, enfin pas vraiment, j'ai juste besoin de me motiver un bon coup parfois mais c'est une de mes passions, même si elle peut être très frustrante, j'écris avant tout parce que j'aime ça, et si écrire cette fic ne me faisait pas du bien je ne le ferais pas :p Donc n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là.**

 **Note 1:** **Il reste des reviews auxquels je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre, les plus longues qui demandent le plus de temps mais je m'y mets dès que possible. Je suis en période d'examen donc mon temps est encore une fois assez limité, e j'ai donné la préférence à l'écriture du chapitre plutôt qu'aux réponses ^^'**

 **Note 2:** **Annonce rapide parce que cette intro est déjà beaucoup trop longue. J'ai reçu quelques questions concernant la suite de** _ **Fallen Angel**_ **donc je vais le dire officiellement, elle est en pause pour une durée indéterminé. Elle n'est pas abandonné, j'écris toujours de temps en temps pour elle mais je n'ai pas le temps de gérer deux fics en ce moment, vu que j'ai déjà du mal avec les updates de cella là, je la reprendrais soit quand j'aurais plus de temps libre soit lorsque j'aurais finis celle-ci.**

 **RAR (guest)**

 **Vivi:** **Merci pour ton soutien ça me touches vraiment (même si one ne se connait pas c'est l'intention qui comptes) Je crois qu'on veut un peu tous voir Kenny souffrir x) Quand à un Happy ending… rien n'est encore certain de ce côté là, j'ai une idée sur comment je compte finir cette fic mais je pourrais encore changer d'avis ;)**

 **Nahyra:** **Ravi que le chapitre et la fic te plaise et que les révélations soient intéressante malgré le manque de suspense, Merci pour ton soutien et pour les cookies ;)**

 **Guest:** **Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Je ne me décourage pas loin de là ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai une relation d'amour/haine avec l'écriture, mais je ne compte pas arrêter de si tôt. Merci pour tes encouragements :)**

* * *

 _The ghost by my side_

* * *

Une nuit sombre et froide s'était installée depuis quelques heures, et enveloppait d'un silence somnolant les vastes propriétés de Stohess. Depuis le balcon de son manoir, un homme nonchalamment accoudé à la balustrade, une cigarette au bord des lèvres, observait les lumières lointaines de Trost.

Trost, la capitale du pays, était entourée de différentes villes éloignées d'une à deux heures de trajet. Stohess était incontestablement la plus huppée d'entre elles, ses habitants comptant tous parmi les plus grandes fortunes du pays. Néanmoins, elle avait l'inconvénient d'être isolée de l'activité économique, ne comptant presque que des résidences, et poussant un grand nombre d'hommes d'affaire à vivre une partie de la semaine à Trost.

C'était le cas deLevi qui résidait dans un penthouse à côté de son travail la semaine, et profitait du calme de Stohess et de son manoir le week-end. Sauf, bien entendu, lorsqu'un certain gamin aux yeux émeraude bouleversait sa routine avec des messages à cinq heures du matin…

Levi laissa échapper un long soupir. Il était revenu de la ville il y a quelques heures, mais ses pensées restaient encore focalisées sur les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Il prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, laissant les toxines envahir ses poumons, savourant la nicotine sur la pointe de sa langue, tandis que le poison se répandait dans son sang. Farlan lui disait toujours qu'il devrait arrêter, que Levi se retrouverait surement avec un cancer d'ici ses cinquante ans et qu'il refusait de le voir mourir si jeune. Le noir de jais laissa échapper un rire sans joie, avant de penser amèrement que, des deux, il n'était pas celui qui était mort jeune au final…

\- Insomnie ? L'interpela une douce voix familière.

\- Juste besoin d'un peu d'air, murmura-t-il en se retournant, faisant face à Pétra vêtue d'une élégante robe noire, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Elle le rejoignit lentement, sa paire de talons dans une main, et une pochette en satin dans l'autre.

\- J'étais au _Roses's_ avec Hanji, expliqua-t-elle suite au regard interrogateur du noir de jais. Est-ce que tout va bien ? ajouta-t-elle, l'air soucieux.

Levi lui adressa un de ses rares légers sourires, voulant la rassurer, mais ne répondit pas.

\- C'est à propos de ce garçon ? Eren, je crois ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu- commença-t-il incrédule, avant de soupirer. Hanji ?

Pétra hocha la tête, l'air vaguement coupable.

\- Tu étais distant ces derniers temps… et lorsque j'essayais de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, tu faisais tout pour éviter de répondre ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix ! Je… Je m'inquiète pour toi, Levi…

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est juste que… Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de la peine en parlant de ce genre de choses…

Un léger rire triste s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, tu sais. J'ai fait une croix sur toi il y a longtemps. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi… Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas et que ce ne le sera jamais.

Une sincérité évidente teintait ses paroles. En effet, Pétra s'était fait une raison il y a des années, elle ne pouvait certes pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, mais elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, et n'entretenait aucun espoir quant à leur relation autre qu'amicale.

\- Tu sais que je tiens à toi… En tant qu'amie, précisa-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Quelques minutes d'un silence confortable passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne le rompe.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire… C'est que si tu as besoin d'une _amie,_ à qui parler, je suis là.

Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres et une affection évidente éclairait ses yeux noisette. Même Levi n'était pas immunisé face à une telle démonstration d'affection et de pure gentillesse. Il se mit à parler sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je lui ai parlé d'Isabelle et de …

Le nom refusa de franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Cela avait semblé si facile l'après-midi même, envouté par des yeux émeraude de parler de _lui._ Mais à présent… il se retrouvait à la merci d'un tourbillon de pensées et de souvenirs qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter.

Une main conciliante saisissant délicatement la sienne interrompit son soudain accès d'émoi. Il se rendit alors compte que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Il pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que des années après, le simple fait d'évoquer sons souvenir le secouait-il encore autant ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire son deuil au bout d'un moment ?

\- Non.

La voix de Pétra le ramena au présent, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait vraisemblablement parlé à voix haute.

\- Tu l'aimais, déclara-t-elle. Et il t'a été arraché prématurément. Peu importe le temps qui passera, tu garderas cette douleur en toi. Ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'il vous est arrivé était injuste. Tu as le droit d'en souffrir, juste… Ne laisse pas cette souffrance t'empêcher d'avancer, même si le temps ne guérira pas entièrement la blessure, elle s'adoucira…

Levi cligna lentement des yeux, probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de pleurer pour lui. Pétra sembla le comprendre, puisqu'elle l'attira dans ses bras, dans une étreinte plus que nécessaire. Elle était probablement une des rares personnes avec lesquelles le noir de jais s'autorisait de tels instants de faiblesse. Probablement, car elle était aussi une des seules personnes à qui il accordait une confiance la plus totale. Un élan de culpabilité lui saisit l'estomac, Pétra était toujours là pour lui, le soutenant en permanence. Elle avait même renoncé à un véritable mariage pour lui… Il soupira, il ne méritait vraiment pas une amie comme elle.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle, murmurant un faible "merci" avant de rejoindre sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit épuisé, priant pour sombrer rapidement dans l'inconscient. Il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance et resta allongé dans le noir des heures durant, ressassant bien malgré lui ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'enfin il s'endormit, ce fut sur l'étrange rêve du visage familier d'un homme aux cheveux blond foncé, presque châtain, dont les yeux habituellement bleu, tiraient étrangement sur le vert.

* * *

 _Rule number two: just don't get attach to somebody you could lose_

* * *

Eren parcourut du regard son appartement, au cours des dernières semaines il avait clairement négligé le nettoyage… De nombreux vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, une importante quantité de cartons de pizza vides trônait sur la table basse, et la quantité de vaisselle à faire en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un. Une chose était sûre : il avait du pain sur la planche.

Réunissant sa détermination légendaire et vêtu de vieux vêtements de sport du lycée, il brancha son i-pod à la chaine hi-fi sélectionnant sa playlist remplie de tubes pop qu'il trouvait étrangement motivant. Il se mit au travail, chantant à tue tête ses artistes préférés, riant intérieurement lorsque vinrent les paroles _I kisseded a girl, and I liked it._ Clairement pas son genre… Non, lui, son esprit semblait fixer sur un certain homme au regard métallique et beaucoup plus sexy qu'il ne devrait légalement être permis…

 _Danger Eren,_ pensa-t-il. Toute la journée, il avait fait de considérables efforts afin d'éviter de penser à Levi et à leur conversation de la veille… Il était certain qu'il parviendrait uniquement à se donner une migraine et non pas à prendre une décision.

Sans se considérer comme un idiot, Eren savait aussi qu'il avait tendance à être impulsif et à agir sans réfléchir. Or, à en croire Levi, sa vie pouvait être en jeu ici… C'était certainement le genre de situation qui méritait une grande réflexion et un esprit d'analyse développé. Esprit qu'il ne possédait pas. Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait la chance d'être ami avec Armin.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs accepté de passer la soirée chez lui après ses cours. _En attendant, se concentrer uniquement sur le ménage_ résolut-il. _En parlant de ménage, l'appartement de Levi était incroyablement propre… Il avait peut-être une tendance à être maniaque ? Non Eren, on avait dit le ménage_! Maudissant sa faiblesse mentale, il s'efforça de distraire son esprit en se concentrant sur la musique : Bubble gum bitch de Marina and The Diamonds. _Parfait_ pensa-t-il, exactement le genre de chanson entrainante dont il avait besoin. Avec un large sourire, il laissa la musique occuper son esprit, en chantonnant :

 _"Got a figure like a pin-up, Got a figure like a doll._

 _Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all._

 _I wanna be adored; I'm the girl you'd die for"_

Se tournant vers l'évier, il entreprit de finir la vaisselle, chantant pour de bon les paroles qu'il -même si il avait un peu honte de l'avouer- connaissait par cœur.

 _"I chew you up and I'll spit you out_ _'Cause that's what young love is all about_ _" "_ _So pull me closer and kiss me hard_ _,_ _I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart"_

 _"Queentex, latex, I'm your_ _Wonder_ _-Maid_

 _Life_ _gave me some lemons, so I made some lemonade"  
_

Puis il s'occupa du linge négligé et éparpillé dans tout son appartement.

 _"Oh, dear diary, I met a boy. He made my dull heart light up with joy._

 _Oh dear diary, we fell apart. Welcome to the life of Electra Heart"_

Saisissant son balai, il entreprit de débarrasser son appartement de la poussière accumulée au cours des dernières semaines, finissant par utiliser ledit balai comme micro, lorsque le refrain retentit :

 _"Hit me with your sweet love_ _,_ _Steal me with a kiss_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_ _._ _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch"_

\- Je crois que ne je vais même pas chercher à comprendre ça…

La voix d'Armin interrompit soudainement son solo, et Eren fit tomber son balai dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux écarquillés, il demanda :

\- Comment-

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as donné les clés en cas d'urgence… l'interrompit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

\- Le mot clé étant urgence, Armin !

\- J'ai sonné ! protesta-t-il, Mais visiblement tu n'as pas entendu… Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi…

Armin éclata de rire, ne pouvant résister à l'hilarité de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son meilleur ami dans un short de sport beaucoup trop court, chantant, un balai à la main en guise de micro… Il se demanda brièvement combien Jean paierait pour cette information et se réjouit en pensant qu'il venait de mettre la main sur un élément de chantage de première qualité.

Eren lui lança un regard noir, avant de se laisser un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage, ne pouvant pas rester fâché contre son meilleur ami bien longtemps.

Décidant que son appartement était suffisamment propre, Eren rangea les divers produits ménagers, avant de se changer rapidement en simple jean et-t-shirt. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la pizzeria la plus proche.

.

\- Alors, est-ce que je peux connaitre la raison de ma présence ? S'enquit Armin, lorsqu'Eren eut terminé sa deuxième pizza.

Le brun se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, semblant hésiter.

\- Il y a bien une raison n'est-ce pas ? Ne me fais pas croire que je te manquais tellement qu'il fallait que je fasse le trajet jusqu'ici, alors qu'on s'est vu il y a deux jours. Parle.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique, et Eren, soupirant, s'exécuta. Armin écoutant son récit avec intention, fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- Waouh Eren… Comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours te retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?

Eren grommela :

\- C'est pas comme si je faisais exprès…

\- Visiblement, tu es juste un aimant à problème…

Se massant les tempes, le blond demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'en sais rien… J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à prendre une décision justement…

Armin réfléchit quelques instants, s'efforçant d'analyser la situation comme il analyserait un problème de math particulièrement complexe.

\- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que tu risques si tu décidais de poursuivre cette hum… relation ? Si on y réfléchit bien, une seule personne est morte sur dix ans… On peut raisonnablement supposer que tu n'es pas le premier à te trouver dans cette situation et à ta connaissance, ils ont tous survécu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Dans ce cas, tes chances de survie doivent être supérieures à 90%, donc tant que tu ne fais rien de stupide qui risquerait de t'exposer, tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'en faire de ce côté-là… En revanche, est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment t'impliquer dans ce genre de relation ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est marié… et on peut être certain, étant donné la situation, qu'il ne divorcera jamais.

\- Où est-ce que tu essayes d'en venir ?

\- Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun avenir possible entre vous. Sur le long terme, ça ne peut tout simplement pas fonctionner. Non seulement, plus le temps va passer plus les chances que vous soyez découvert vont augmentant. Mais surtout, est-ce que tu pourrais vivre comme ça ? Avoir une relation secrète, ne pas pouvoir en parler à tes amis, ne pas se montrer en public, et le voir au côté d'une autre ?

Eren grimaça.

\- Dit comme ça…

\- Je ne dis pas pour autant que tu devrais couper les ponts avec lui.

\- Ok, je ne te suis plus du tout là, déclara Eren confus.

\- Si tu as envie de le revoir alors fais le. Mais! Il faut que tu aies conscience des limites de cette relation, et que tu évites de t'impliquer émotionnellement…

Eren s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette où il se trouvait, sirotant son soda pensif. Ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement… Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? Dans l'absolu : oui. Il avait déjà eu de nombreux coups d'un soir, voire de plusieurs soirs, si il y a une chose dans laquelle il était doué de manière générale, c'était séparer le sexe et les sentiments. Mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard ?

.

\- Wow, mais je rêve ? Jaeger à l'heure !

La voix puissante d'Ymir résonnant dans le vestiaire, fit grimacer Eren. D'accord, il avait peut-être mérité celle-là…

\- A croire que les miracles existent, grommela-t-il, avant de soupirer et de faire face à la brune.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon attitude de ces dernières semaines… J'avais des… hum, soucis personnels à régler.

Ymir ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans aucun doute à lui offrir une de ses réparties cinglantes mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je n'aurais pas du laisser mes problèmes affecter mon travail et pour ça je suis vraiment désolé, déclara-t-il.

Elle le fixa un instant de son profond regard ambré, semblant juger l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Eren lui rendit son regard, accompagné d'une mine de chien battu, espérant réussir à l'attendrir. Après un silence pesant semblant durer une éternité pour Eren, elle soupira.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien…

Il lui adressa un large sourire.

-Attention Christa, je crois que tu as du souci à te faire… Il semblerait que ta copine ait un faible pour moi, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant.

Ymir l'évita adroitement, lui envoyant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, avant d'attirer Christa dans ses bras.

\- Ne l'écoute pas petit ange blond, tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit la blonde en rigolant.

Elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte afin de se tourner vers Eren.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ?

\- J'y travaille, soupira-t-il.

\- En parlant de travail, finit de te changer et dépêche toi d'aller aider Marco en salle, ordonna-t-elle

\- Oui chef ! répondit-il avant de s'exécuter.

.

Marco sourit en entendant la conversation provenant du vestiaire, heureux que les choses reviennent à la normale entre les membres de l'équipe. Il arborait toujours son sourire angélique lorsqu'un client entra au café l'air visiblement perdu.

\- Bienvenue au _Sina's_ , est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

L'homme releva brusquement la tête. Il était jeune, probablement la vingtaine, des cheveux châtain tirant vers le blond sur les pointes, un visage allongé, ainsi que des yeux ambré reflétant son égarement, lui donnant un air ingénu que Marco trouva immédiatement craquant.

\- Je-…, euh…, excusez-moi, vous faites du café à emporter ? Finit-il par demander, l'air indécis. Mes patrons m'ont envoyé ici, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre d'établissement qui propose ce service, ajouta-t-il, avisant la décoration haut de gamme du café.

Marco sourit poliment, essayant de masquer son amusement face à l'évidente confusion du client.

\- En effet, c'est un nouveau service que nous proposons. Voyez-vous, nous somme le seul café autour du quartier d'affaires, et nombre d'employés sont forcés de faire un détour afin de récupérer leur café matinal. Une perte de temps pour eux, et une perte d'argent pour nous, déclara-t-il, s'efforçant de rassurer son interlocuteur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, un de nos serveurs ne devrait pas tarder à prendre votre commande.

L'homme acquiesça, l'air toujours légèrement tendu, et le suivit. Se rendant compte que le comptoir était désert, Marco fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Un instant, je vous prie.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires tout en appelant :

\- Eren !

\- Eren ? Répéta en écho une voix surprise derrière lui.

Ledit Eren émergea du vestiaire, se dirigeant promptement vers le comptoir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque son regard croisa celui du client.

\- Jean ?

\- Oh mon dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, s'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter purement et simplement dans ses bras, sous les yeux écarquillés de Marco.

\- Waouh, du calme face de cheval! Je te rappelle que je suis au travail là… répondit-il en se dégageant promptement.

\- C'est vrai, désolé. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. C'est juste qu'enfin voir un visage familier, même le tien est un soulagement. Ce travail est en train de me rendre fou ! Je suis presque sûr que mon patron est l'incarnation de Satan…

Eren ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

\- J'aimerais bien compatir… Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu sais, comme je ne fais pas un vrai métier, je ne suis _que_ serveur, vraiment je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être sous pression à cause du boulot…

-Hum… toussota Marco, mal à l'aise.

Le brun fonça les sourcils, hésitant quant à la manière de présenter Jean. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait définir leur relation exactement ?

\- Marco, Jean. Jean, Marco. Jean est un, euh… _ami._

\- Enchanté Jean, déclara-t-il avec son éternel sourire angélique.

Jean cligna des yeux, hébété face au sourire éblouissant de Marco et parvenant à peine à hocher la tête en retour. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter les fossettes ornant ses joues couvertes de tache de rousseur.

\- Alors que me vaut le _plaisir_ de ta visite ? demanda Eren interrompant sa contemplation.

\- Je suis censé apporter le café pour la réunion de cet après-midi, puisqu'apparemment je ne suis pas qualifié pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre selon _lui_ …

Eren remarqua que Jean évitait soigneusement de prononcer le nom de son employeur, comme si le simple fait de l'utiliser pourrait l'invoquer. Mais après tout, s'il était vraiment Satan, il y avait un risque….

Sortant une note de sa poche, Jean lut :

\- Alors il me faut : Un americano, un thé noir et un mochachino caramel, avec double dose de lait cannelle et crème fouettée.

Eren fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Marco.

\- Est-ce qu'on sert ce genre de boisson ? Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir ce qu'est un mochachino…

Marco pouffa légèrement.

\- En temps normal non, on ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de commande, mais on peut faire une exception pour ton ami, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Jean. Se tournant vers Eren, il ajouta :

\- Heureusement pour toi, je sais ce qu'est un mochachino. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton ami pendant que je m'occupe de préparer sa commande.

Eren le remercia d'un sourire, et Marco se dirigea promptement derrière le comptoir, s'affairant immédiatement à la préparation des boissons.

\- Mignon… murmura Jean.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Marco est hors limite, ne t'approche pas de lui.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? Railla Jean.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Eren. C'est juste que Marco est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

Jean lui lança un regard noir avant de se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué et stresser pour se disputer avec Eren de toutes façons. Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise en soupirant, sous le regard légèrement inquiet d'Eren.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée… J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, rien n'est jamais assez bien pour lui ! Il passe son temps à me donner des ordres sans prendre la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, et si j'ai le malheur d'oser demander des précisions, il dit que je lui fais perdre son temps et que je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller ! Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais là c'est vraiment l'enfer…

\- Désolé vieux… J'espérais que ça se passerait bien pour toi.

\- Ouais moi aussi, grommela-t-il.

Remarquant la file d'attente qui commençait à se former à l'entrée, Eren se leva.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas vraiment rester discuter avec toi tout de suite, mais si ça te dit, on peut aller prendre un verre ce soir ? Je sui disposé à t'écouter te plaindre de ton boss autant que tu veux à condition que tu payes les verres, proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- T'es vraiment un profiteur, Eren… Tu parles d'un ami !

\- Ça fait parti de mon charme, répliqua le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Jean accepta tout de même la proposition, ayant définitivement besoin d'une oreille attentive et d'alcool pour noyer ses problèmes.

Il quitta le café quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boissons, et de bien meilleure humeur qu'à son arrivée, notamment grâce à la note à l'encre noire, qu'il avait trouvé sur une des serviettes en papier.

 _Marco Bodt 06 xx xx xx xx_

* * *

 **Ai-je mentionné que je shippais Jean Marco ? Et que j'étais une grande fan de Pétra ? Sérieusement, cette personne est un ange et personne ne pourra me convaincre du contraire.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (j'ai adoré écrire la partie sur Levi :3) malgré le manque de ereri à proprement parler, mais il faut bien des transitions de temps en temps, je vous garantis qu'Eren et Levi se retrouveront au prochain chapitre ;) P**

 **Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit, elles me font toujours très plaisir (y compris les négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives).**

 **Ah et oui Eren qui chante Marina and the diamonds était nécessaire pour cette fic ! J'avais cette scène de lui en short en train de faire le ménage en chantant des chansons pop et je me devais de l'écrire x)**

 **Je ne pense pas publier de nouveau avant Noël donc Joyeuse fêtes à tous ! Love Arriana 3**


End file.
